


Lover Revived

by Dreaming_Egypt



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Egypt/pseuds/Dreaming_Egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhuin, an estranged member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood, comes across a female in full blown transition far away from the population of vampires she would need to survive he must decide whether to continue running from the past he thought broke him or become the male of worth he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Only the couple you don't. And ownership is iffy. They live in my brain and tell me what to do. 
> 
> This story began as a bit of a joke for my sister after she read the books. She said to me one night "I wish I had a Brother..." with a big giant sigh so I decided to write it for her and couldn't bear breaking up any couples. Hence, Rhuin was born. I've done my level best to make it flow as seemlessly into the actual cannon as possible and have been told I've done a pretty good job of it. *shrugs* I just do what I can...lol
> 
> This takes place between Lover Awakened and Lover Revealed.

Rhuin stalked past the front door of the club and inhaled deeply. The scent of baby powder was faint but definitely there, no question about it and it sent his fight or fuck instinct right into the red zone. The feeling was so comfortable and so terrifying but he went with it, scanning the crowd of mostly naked rubber people for the source. Nothing was forthcoming.

“Hey man, you gotta get searched.” Rhuin wheeled around as someone touched his arm, his hands straying to the spot where his daggers should have been until he saw what passed for a bouncer and smirked. The guy was a buck nothin looked more like a college student on vacation than actual security. No threat, no problem. Rhuin raised his sunglasses and let his gray eyes bore into the kid. After a moment, the kid’s pupils dilated as his hand slid off the Brother’s bicep.

“There a problem?” He asked, still staring at him.

“No man, sorry, thought you were someone else.” Smiling carefully, Rhuin patted the guy’s shoulder.

“No worries then.” He said and moved off through the crowd. The last thing he had time for was a problem and if they’d have patted him down, they’d have found the Glock tucked at the small of his back and the wicked sharp butterfly knife on his hip. No, that’d never do. Something about the night was different and against his better judgment, he’d followed it right into this pit of a bar in the pit of the city of Detroit.

How the hell he’d ended up in Michigan was still at times a mystery to him. Caldwell had become Hell on earth since the _lessers_ had taken his _shellan_. Everywhere he looked he saw her blonde hair and her soft, ethereal smile and every moment had been a little death inside him. Parts of him seemed to drop away every time he said her name, and the pitying looks from the other Brothers had been more than he could bear.

Wrath hadn’t been surprised when he asked for a leave of absence and wished him well. All he had to do was check in from time to time to let him know he was still breathing. He hadn’t heard the king’s voice in two years.

_Madeline_.

Sweet Virgin of the Fade, the thought of her made his chest constrict to the point he thought his heart would burst.

He was no good to the Brotherhood this way. He knew it, they knew it, but his idle wanderings hadn’t brought him the peace of mind he’d hoped for. Every night, it seemed, his nerves got more frayed. He got pulled tighter until he felt he like he was coming apart at the seams. He missed the fight. He missed the camaraderie that the other Brothers provided but how could he go back? It’d been so long and no one disobeyed Wrath, no one. Ever.

A fleeting whiff of baby powder derailed his self-defeating train of thought and brought him back into the moment. Rhuin was standing on the edge of a massive dance floor as a mass of bodies writhed before him. He guessed they were dancing but it looked more like seizures in slow motion to the big male. Brushing off the utter revulsion of the scene, he flipped his sunglasses up into his white hair and let his eyes float from face to face. He didn’t see anything that looked suspicious. It was a near orgy of post adolescent humanity fumbling for a feel of the opposite sex and nine times out of ten, he guessed, a complete failure.

The sickly sweet smell was stronger there however, and his long ignored instincts were popping off hard. Yeah, the pale-faced bastards were there somewhere. He just had to find them.

Sniffing all the while, Rhuin prowled the outskirts of the dancers. He was relying more on his gut than his eyes at that point. He’d know’em when he found them. It was just so damn dark and the myriad strobes and flashers coming from the ceiling didn’t give him a chance to acclimate.

He wished Vishous were with him. Or Rhage. God he hadn’t thought about the males in so long but the three of them had made one hell of a team back in New York. _Lessers_ just seemed to drop over and die of fright when they strolled onto the scene and V knew their tricks better than anyone. What he wouldn’t give to see the Brother’s tattooed face again.

And then there they were. Standing in the shadows of a small balcony jutting out over the dance floor were three of them dressed in black fatigues and obviously searching the crowd as hard as he was. And they hadn’t noticed him yet.

Then again, what would a Brother be doing so far from his king and kin? The longer he thought about it, the harder the answer was to come up with. As far as he knew, there weren’t any of his kind in Michigan, let alone a shithole like Detroit. There were so few of them anymore and they tended to congregate near the protection. That sure as hell wasn’t here.

No sooner than that thought ran through his head, another one followed. What the fuck were _lessers_ doing so far from their targets? It made his stomach knot up hard. _Lessers_ didn’t go where vampires weren’t. Period. They only had one goal and they couldn’t very well accomplish it without anything to kill.

So he wasn’t the only runner. Thing was, this had to be a high profile hit for them to migrate. Dropping back into the darkness behind a huge subwoofer, Rhuin watched as the three of them yelled to each other to be heard over the music. They were watching someone no question, and changing his angle, he followed their collective gaze.

Toward the center of the dance floor was a woman. She wasn’t very tall and her red, red hair flashed garnets in time with the lights as she moved, better than most of what he saw, with the music. Her eyes were closed as she swayed so she didn’t seem to notice the small circle of panting boys surrounding her, giving her room but every one of them was dying to get in there and take over.

Goddamn humans. They never seemed to think with the right heads.

As casually as he could muster, Rhuin made his way up onto the balcony and took a seat at a small café table behind the _lessers_.

“That’s her! I’m tellin you!” He heard one of them say to the others, the New York more than evident in his voice. He couldn’t hear the response but he didn’t need to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl stumble a bit and stood up to see what was doing.

Rhuin didn’t know what the hell happened but she didn’t look so good anymore. Even from the distance, he could see she’d gotten paler. She was shaking and one of the cadre of would be knights in shining armor was holding onto her even while he tried to feel her up. It was slightly disgusting.

How much did she have to drink? Who knew, but it was obvious that her tolerance had been kicked squarely in its crotch.

The _lessers_ moved as soon as the guy hurried her off the dance floor. Shit, there was something to the chick. Just what he needed.

The mimes from hell were on the make and Rhuin took off after them. If nothing else, if the girl turned out to be a botched case of mistaken identity, at least he’d get some target practice in. And damn could he use it. It felt too good to be back in the fray.

For half a second, he thought about thanking them before he plunged a blade into their chests.

Weaving through the crowd, Rhuin caught a glimpse of the guy and the redhead as he half carried her out the door.The three _lessers_ were hot on their heels. It was about to get bad. Very, very bad. Luckily for the girl, he still gave half a shit.

_What the hell for?_   His mind was always quick to knock him off his white horse. _You couldn’t even save Madeline_.

“Fuck off.” He muttered and pushed through the big metal door behind them.

The cold air hit him in the face before he could brace himself and knocked the wind out of him. Leaning against the building, he gathered his wits out of the frozen fog of his brain. Shit he was so weak. He’d taken to Zsadist’s diet since leaving New York out of sheer necessity. How the Brother kept fighting this way was beyond him but if that crazy bastard could, so could he. It didn’t take much. Human blood was as weak as warm Corona it just meant he had to feed more often. That was it.

_Yeah, that’s it. And then you become a monster too_. Rhuin rolled his eyes and mustered himself, his gray eyes bouncing around the parking lot. He didn’t see the girl, or the _lessers_. “Double shit.” He groaned and inhaled deeply. The sweetness was faint but definitely there. With a deep breath, he was off the wall and following it.

Christ, the city was a crater. Or it should’ve been. Caldwell had its share of ghettoes but broadening his horizons had changed his perception a bit. His shitkickers crunched on broken glass as he dodged hunks of asphalt that’d be yanked out of the street. Even the buildings seemed to sag toward the ground as if they were ashamed of being built there at all.

Rhuin focused to a pinpoint as he zigged down a tight alley between a rundown hotel and a five floor parking structure and stopped cold. The heap of meat at his feet had been Mr. Knight in shining armor just a minute ago.

_At least you’re on the right track_. The little voice in his head grumbled. Rhuin ignored it and climbed up onto a dumpster to catch the bottom rung of a fire escape and boost himself up onto a low portion of the hotel’s roof.

Closing his eyes, he let his nose lead him until he heard their voices.

“I don’t think she knows nothin.” One was saying between the most pitiful whimpers he’d ever heard. They had to be the girl’s.

“Of course she does! She’s one of’em ain’t she?”

“I dunno. She don’t look like them.” That was a new voice. Had to be the third one.

A pained yelp caught his attention as he edged over to the side above them. Looking down, Rhuin’s blood heated to steam in his veins. One of the bastards had her locked up tight; her arm twisted at a ghastly angle behind her back, while another one wedged his gun right up under her chin. The third one was standing off to the side, his pale hands on his black clad hips, barking orders and questions.

That was it. Rhuin popped and with a feral snarl launched himself over the side into the middle of them. “You guys like to beat up girls?” He grinned, fangs flashing in the weak light.

“Oh shit!” The one with the gun gasped. “He’s a fuckin brother!”

“Then kill it!” The leader said and tried to back away. Rhuin didn’t give him the chance. As the one leveled his SIG and prepared to pull the trigger, the big Brother bore Mr. Orders to the ground and with a flick of his wrist, opened the butterfly knife. The black blade flashed briefly in the dimness before disappearing through the _lesser’s_ sternum. With a pop and a flash, Rhuin evened up the odds a bit.

Ducking as the gun went off, he went in low, clipping the second one at the knees. He went down like a ton of bricks and his head hit the pavement with a wet squish like chucking an overripe melon.

“Don’t move vampire!” The last one said. Rhuin swung his gaze to the guy and growled deep in his chest. The _lesser_ had the girl by the face, back to his chest, a wicked looking blade biting into the pale skin of her throat. “Get up off my friend or she dies.”

Standing slowly, Rhuin dropped his blade and raised his hands up level with his shoulders. “Don’t be stupid.” He began. “Wait, too late.” The _lesser’s_ eyes widened a bit with outrage but as Rhuin tensed to spring, he brought the blade up under her jaw.

The girl gasped and choked on her saliva stopping the big vampire in his tracks. That’s what this was all about. He had to get the girl out of here and scrub her mind. If he was lucky, she’d think she drank too much and chock it up to a bad dream. Unless there was more to the story.

_Of course there is. You even know the ending dontcha?_ Closing his eyes, Rhuin fought the memories of Madeline, her terrified eyes pleading for her life as her beautiful body exploded out toward him. Absently, he rubbed the spot where the bullet had passed through her and caught him just below the ribs. There wasn’t a scar but the spot throbbed in time with the pain of the memory.

“Drop her.” His voice was little more than a whisper. “Let her go and I’ll let your friend here heal up to fight another day.”

“Brothers don’t bargain.” He said with a nervous shift of his weight that sent a line of crimson snaking down the girl’s neck. The bastard had cut her. The fucking undead bastard bled her.

“This one does.” Rhuin said as he mentally traced the blood running down into the top of her black bustier before locking gazes with her. Her eyes were hazel and terrified in her soft oval face and the tears streaking down her perfectly angled cheekbones wrenched at what was left of his heart. Rhuin wished she’d have stayed incoherent but there was nothing like mortal danger to sober a girl up with a quickness.

“You can’t have her. We need her.” The _lesser_ said and it was only then that Rhuin realized that he was new. He was so new that his hair still had a faint tinge of dirty blonde and his eyes were still almost blue. And he talked too much. Bad for him, so very good for Rhuin.

“What for?” He asked.

“None of your fucking business vampire.” He spat, his gaze darting around as if he was looking for a way out. Rhuin just stared at him, willing with everything that he had that the moron would just tuck tail and run. Two out of three wasn’t bad and judging from the puddle of black spreading out from under the other guy’s skull, he wasn’t going anywhere ever again. “The _forelesser_ just said to collect her. That was it.”

So he wasn’t running. How stupid was that? Then again, Rhuin figured the Omega, the supernatural entity that was the _lesser’s_ preternatural battery pack, would do much worse to him than he could if he went back empty handed. “So you’re not high enough up the food chain to get any real intel. Figures.” Rhuin snorted and shuffled forward a step. “I took out the guy with the plan didn’t I? Left ya to fend for yourself and you still don’t know why you’re here so far from backup.”

The _lesser_ shook his head, teeth gritted in a frustrated snarl. “No…that’s not it. I…get my information just fine.”

“That so?” The Brother continued and chanced another step. The girl was trembling, her eyes begging him for help. He couldn’t stop staring at her and he was so close…so close. One more step and he’d be within arm’s reach.

“Stop moving!” The guy screamed and dug the knife deeper into the girl’s flesh. She let out a choking shriek and lifted herself up onto her toes to keep from getting herself a Colombian necktie.

“S’gonna be okay.” He told her and nodded slowly. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Shut up! Christ you talk too much!” The _lesser_ barked and dragged her backward. She screamed again and tripped on her too high heels. Rhuin took the only chance he had. Feinting to the left, the guy did exactly what Rhuin hoped he would. The coward put the girl between them and braced for impact. At the last second, the vampire dodged right and came down solid on the _lesser’s_ back, riding him down to the ground.

Planting his knees in the guy’s spine, the Brother reached for his Glock and pressed it to the base of his skull before squeezing the trigger. The boom echoed through the dark alley for what seemed like forever but the bastard didn’t move again. Too bad he wasn’t dead. He wouldn’t be dead until he was a greasy stain on the concrete.

His ears ringing, Rhuin stood up wiping his black blood covered hands down his leathers and eyed the mouth of the alley. He expected to see the cavalry bearing down but there was no one but a lone homeless person shuffling past, his mind obviously on something less dangerous to his health.

“Fucking Detroit.” He groaned as he set to looking for his butterfly knife. And then he remembered…the girl. “Virgin, don’t let her be dead.”

She was crumpled a little ways away, her club clothes hopelessly ruined, but she wasn’t moving.

Muttering curses in the old language, Rhuin retrieved his blade and poofed the other two before hurrying over to her.

Crouching down, he carefully nudged her arm. God, her skin was cold but as he rolled her over, he could see her chest quivering with shallow breaths. “Gotta get you to a hospital or something don’t we?” He breathed, lifting her chin to inspect the damage. Luckily, the cut was superficial. It might scar but it sure as hell wasn’t going to kill her. Then what the hell was the problem? “Hey…” He muttered and hoisted her up to lean against his knee. “What’d you take? Huh? Anything?” It must’ve been something; her body was trembling as if she was having a tiny high-speed seizure. Sighing, Rhuin gently slapped her cheek. “You with me? What are you on?” The girl didn’t respond.

_You know what’s wrong with her._ The voice in his head taunted.

“No, I don’t.” He retorted. The big vampire didn’t have time for the cryptic bullshit. “For all I know she got slipped something that’s reacting with her Monistat.”

All at once her trembling stopped. It was so abrupt Rhuin nearly dropped her. “Hey.” He said a bit louder. “Don’t you die.” Shaking her softly, he leaned his head down to her mouth to check for breathing. Her skin was colder still and his heart barely moved as he waited for a breath. Faint. It was very faint and as the air moved sluggishly from her lungs, he smelled it. He got a good whiff of her and fell to cursing every living thing he’d ever known. “Oh my god you’re a vampire.” Rhuin’s heart kicked up a notch as the severity of the situation hit him like a Kenworth in it for the long haul. “Hey…” He slapped her again. “How old are you?” The girl’s head lolled to one side as her eyes rolled, white first. “Shit.”

Easing her down to the ground, Rhuin started fumbling around her outfit for pockets. There weren’t any but she had to have some ID. She got into the club. Therefore, she had to have something with her birth date on it. On a whim, he muttered a small prayer before peeling the edges of her top back away from her chest. Ah ha! Stuck down in her bra was a small wad of bills wrapped around a Michigan state driver’s license.

Alena Rose Markus, it said, born September 30th, 1982. Calculating in his head, he let out a horrific curse and wracked his brain for what to do. She was twenty-five and she was in full on transition. Hell… Sure, every male of the species had prayed to be tapped to help a female that looked like her through her transition but he never thought he’d be called up. Until Madeline, he’d never put much thought into females at all. The Brotherhood was his life. The _lessers_ had taken his family. All he’d worried about since the day he’d awakened with a new body was getting some form of revenge and now this small, defenseless female would have to depend on him to survive. So much for her luck. Maybe she’d be better off if he just let her drift off into the Fade.

_What about your sister?_

His _mamen’s_ voice welled up into his mind. He had had a sister once when he was too young to remember. She hadn’t made it through her own transition and Rhuin could recall the hollow emptiness that had always lingered in his mother’s eyes. No, somewhere was another female who would be destroyed by the loss of this one and his conscience decided for him at that very moment. He couldn’t let her die. Rhuin took another look at her ID and scanned for the address. Lucky break, he knew the building. The girl only lived a block away. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and closed his eyes, dematerializing.

With a grunt, Rhuin kicked open her door and strode inside. The place was small but well kept and he took half a second to raise an eyebrow at the massive collection of brightly colored glass bottles that lined the windowsills and more than a couple shelves before knocking aside two stacks of ratty paperbacks that were sitting on the couch and setting her down against an old pillow and a well loved afghan.

Okay…now what…

Blood! She needed blood! That was it. Rhuin’s heart was tripping all over itself as he yanked up his sleeve and bit down on his wrist.

“Here goes nothin…” He muttered and pressed the wound to her mouth. His blood trickled out of the corner of her lips as it filled her mouth and ran over. She wasn’t swallowing. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if she was still breathing. “C’mon kid…you need this, true?” The Brother went on, stroking her throat, coaxing her to take it in. He breathed a sigh of relief when the river down her chin slowed and stopped and more and more of his blood wended its way down her esophagus.

Then all of a sudden, her eyes popped open and her delicate little hands put a vice grip on his arm. Rhuin could’ve screamed with relief if he hadn’t been so startled.

“There ya go. See? It’s all good.” He whispered and hoped it was true. He’d been feeding on humans for so long he could only hope he hadn’t diluted his own supply to the point of uselessness.


	2. Chapter 2

Alena felt as if she were fighting her way through a fog. The last thing she remembered was rolling her hips to the newest Beborn Benton song to make it into the Liedernacht’s rotation and then some…guys…that smelled like the kid she used to baby sit when she was younger…and nothing until waking up on her couch with the strangest taste in her mouth and something…terrible happening in her stomach.

“Oh god…” She groaned and rolled onto her side. “I’m dying…”

“You’re not dying. I promise.” What…the…fuck…

Blinking, the redhead flicked her eyes to the source of the voice and screamed long and shrill.

“Whoa…wait…you’re okay. It’s okay. I saved you.” Some huge bastard dressed all in black was saying from the chair across the room.

Delving deep for some inner strength, she lifted herself up onto her knees and grabbed the closest thing to her from the side table. Too bad it was a balled up sock. “Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my house?” She screeched and threw the sock. It bounced harmlessly off the guy’s chest as he stood and shuffled slowly over to her. “Stay away…” She began before a wave of heat rolled through her body, arching her back and sending her careening back onto the couch. “What did you do to me?”

“Just go with it. It’s natural. It’s gonna feel like you’re dyin but you’re not. I promise. Trust me.”

Trust him? She _was_ dying! And as the heat flickered through each organ simultaneously, Alena had a sneaking suspicion it was all his fault. God she was melting inside and curled into the tightest ball she could to try to stave it off.

 

“Just chill okay? It’s all good.” Rhuin told her from the center of the room. Obligingly, he’d stopped when she told him to but he could tell she’d need more. At least she wasn’t dying immediately. If the Scribe Virgin was watching over her at all, she might even wake up tomorrow night.

The convulsion that ripped through her however, seemed to toss that theory on its ear. In one step, Rhuin was over to her and holding her shoulders down as her body began to fight itself in earnest. The change was coming on fast now. Between her biology and his blood, it’d been kicked into overdrive. Her skin was alternating between boiling and freezing as over and over again, she bucked and kicked and shook.

Jesus, was it always this violent for females? Hell, Rhuin couldn’t remember his own transition being quite this ghastly but hey, he wasn’t exactly taking notes on the fly that night. But, what if something was wrong?

The thought sent a cold chill through him as she slowly quieted down. Narrowing his eyes on her, he tried to take stock of what he’d found outside the club compared to what was laying in front of him now. She looked exhausted. Her red hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and where it wasn’t soaked it stuck up in forlorn clumps. Her face was blood streaked and terror puffy but there seemed to be a bit more color to it. At least he thought there was.

“Stop it…” She muttered breathless and attempted to raise an arm.

“Can’t do that kiddo. It’s gotta do what it’s gotta do.”

“Gonna die.”

“No… You’re doin good. Just breathe.” She tried and a wet, sticky cough shot her upright.

“Poisoned me…” She rasped on as her eyeballs rolled in their sockets.

“I didn’t poison you. I promise.”

“Go ‘way…”

“Can’t do that. You need me.”

Alena opened her mouth as if to speak but she was cut off by another wave of seizing.

No. There was no way this was right. Either he was doing something very wrong or she wasn’t gonna make it. Panic clutched at his insides.

_Better to just let her go._

“Shut UP!” Rhuin barked loud enough to startle her through the tremors. Cursing to himself, he eased her back down and tried his best to wipe the wet hair out of her face. “Not you kid…not you.” He went on and jammed his thumb between her teeth to keep her from biting her tongue as she shook. He felt her cut the flesh there and almost smiled. The tiny tips of fangs were sawing at his digit and he couldn’t have been happier about it. “There ya go. Leave some skin…”

 

Her head was full of white noise and there was something wedged between her teeth. Instinctively, she bit down hard. The sharp yelp she was rewarded with jerked her backward just in time for the worst nausea she’d ever felt in her life to twist her stomach into a knot a sailor would’ve been proud of.

Bile rising in her throat, Alena wrenched herself off the couch and stumbled, crawling toward the bathroom.

‘Where ya goin kid?” The voice was muffled against the roaring in her ears. She couldn’t have answered if she wanted to as she burst through the door and skittered across the tile throwing open the toilet lid. The actual act of vomiting was worse that the buildup. Alena screamed between wretches and could only watch as something black and viscous poured out of her.

“Dying…” She finally managed as her strength gave out. Her legs and arms went boneless and sent her crumpling to the cold floor.

Immediately, she regretted it. Her body was doing it’s impersonation of an active volcano again and the temperature difference between it and the floor was so extreme it hurt.

“C’mere you.” That hulking guy was back again and lifting her off the floor. At that moment, she could’ve kissed him if she hadn’t been sure he was the one trying to kill her. What sort of sick game was he playing with her? “You’ve gotta drink this.” He went on and pressed something warm to her lips. Alena tried to fight him but her body was so weak, so useless. As she opened her mouth to protest, something thick and hot poured over her tongue and the more of it she swallowed, the more she wanted. With every pull, the sick twist in her stomach eased and her head began to clear.

“What are you…” She gasped between drinks. “ _Who_ are you?”

“We’ll get to that. Right now you just do what comes natural.” He told her and held her gently with her back against his thigh. The problem was, the most natural thought she had was to employ all the techniques she’d learned in her self-defense classes. It was just too bad her entire body seemed to have disconnected itself from her brain. Instead, she sat there with her legs sprawled out in front of her, her hands too heavy to lift off the floor, and prayed for more of whatever he was serving.

She must’ve drifted off. The next thing she remembered was being lifted by strong arms and then her familiar bed. She wanted desperately to interrogate the intruder but she was so tired. As her favorite down comforter slid up to her shoulders, Alena cracked an eye and caught a hazy glimpse of hair so blonde it was white and a swirl of black leather.

 

Standing in her bedroom doorway, Rhuin willed her chest to rise. When he saw a few consecutive breaths taken he let himself relax and eased the door shut before he went through the place systematically closing curtains and barricading their edges. By the time she woke up again, there would be a very good chance she could pull the crispy critter routine if he wasn’t careful and he’d be damned if he’d watch her go up in smoke after all the panic.

Grimacing, he looked down at his thumb. The goofy little thing had nearly peeled it like a banana if bananas could bleed and hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Squeezing the loose skin with his free hand, he backed through the bathroom door and set to searching out first aid. When all he found was a box of Curaids, he grumbled and plastered down the rough edges around the knuckle with half of her supply. It wasn’t pretty, but it’d do the trick until he found a needle and thread.

 

Alena woke with her ears ringing as if she’d spent all night at a concert. Her head felt like cotton and her arms, when she tried to lift them, had somehow become a part of the mattress. Also, she was burning up inside.

Rolling onto her side, she wrapped her arms slowly around her midsection and closed her eyes. The whole room seemed to move in stop-motion and it sent her stomach right up to her throat. No, she did NOT want to throw up anymore. She’d done quite enough of that when she’d gotten home.

Jesus, she didn’t think she’d had that much to drink but she must’ve given the finger to her limit because with the way she felt, it was either that or GHB. By all that was good and holy, she didn’t want that to be it.

And then there were the dreams. A bunch of guys with white hair wearing black and cornering her in an alley and sticking a knife to her throat and another, equally white haired guy in equally black clothing coming to her rescue. Just thinking about it made her insides shiver with revulsion. It was so, so very vivid.

Immediately, her thoughts trailed back to the GHB hypothesis. God what if they’d drugged her? What if it hadn’t been a dream and what about the other guy? If the other part was true, he was probably out prowling for another victim as she lay there.

She should call the police. Report it.

_And say what?_ She thought. “I might have been assaulted outside a club I don’t remember leaving?” Great. That sounded like a story to tell at some pathetic AA meeting in the stale basement of some church that served god-awful coffee.

Even saying it out loud sounded stupid. She had no actual memory of anything happening to her. Her body however, did feel like it’d gone through some serious rounds with Evander Holyfield. Everything hurt. Even her insides hurt. Her abdomen was so sore even the slight weight of the blanket on her was making all her internals throb. That was so not right.

Chancing a stretch, Alena uncurled herself and reached way back, grabbing the wooden slats of her headboard to keep from snapping back into the fetal position. Everything burned. The lactic acid build up in her muscles made her want to scream but she was afraid if she opened her mouth she might just projectile vomit straight up into the air and the old “what goes up, must come down” routine, didn’t appeal to her in the slightest.

Her organs however, seemed to have other ideas. Bile rose flash fire hot into her throat and with a sinking feeling, she lurched off the bed, stumbling through the door and to the bathroom.

 

Rhuin bolted upright from the chair he’d fallen asleep in when the bathroom door slammed fit to shake it off its hinges.

“Shit.” He muttered and stalked over to the bedroom only to find the bed empty. “Okay, she’s still alive. This is good.” _Very good._

Then the horrific retching hit his ears. Not again.

Slowly, he edged open the door and caught a glimpse of her, back bowed and heaving.

“S’okay kid…just let it happen.” He whispered and walked in, kneeling beside her. She didn’t even seem to hear him she was so engrossed with emptying her stomach.

After a few minutes that seemed to take a hundred years, she took a deep breath and collapsed back against the bathtub.

“Here we go again huh?” Rhuin muttered and leaned forward, wetting a washcloth under the tap to wipe her lips. The redhead’s eyes fluttered open but didn’t seem to focus on much.

“Hurts.” She managed and curled herself into his lap, panting pained mewling noises into his shirt. It nearly broke Rhuin’s heart. He knew the transition was hell and seeing a female go through it was worse than anything he’d ever expected.

“I know it does…” He sighed and hoisted her up into his arms. “Let’s get you back in bed huh?” When she didn’t answer he looked down at her face. Her eyes were hooded at half mast and totally unfocused but she was breathing and watching her sleep with her eyes open gave him a little case of the creeps.

Shaking off the heebie jeebies, he pointedly looked ahead and maneuvered her back to her bed.

_She’s dying. You know that right?_

Rhuin’s compassion went right out the frigging window. _Leave me alone._ He thought and tried to push the irritation away. Christ, just when he was gaining some ground.

_She is. You can’t do this. Time to call in back up._

“I can handle it.” He retorted and hoped like hell he meant it. He wanted to mean it but the flicker of doubt the voice dumped on him was enough to make him wonder.

Besides, who the hell was he supposed to call? He was five hundred miles from anyone he’d trust.

_Call the king._ Fuck. That.

Shaking his head, Rhuin settled himself on the side of the bed by her hip. Her color wasn’t so good. Her breathing was shallow again. Maybe the voice was right but he hoped against everything that was good left in him that it was just doin the usual ball busting thing it did when he couldn’t shut it up.

_Here goes the neighborhood._

Rhuin frowned and prepared an abrasive comeback in his mind when the bed started to tremble beneath him.

The big male whipped his head around and swore reaching for the female. She was seizing again, her face clammy and those half closed eyes were rolling around in her skull.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Rhuin grumbled and shifted her over until her back was resting on his lap. “C’mon little girl. Snap out of it.” He told her and bit into his wrist again. At least she sucked it up without help this time. It was as if her body knew what it needed and was more than willing to take it.

For hours it went on like that. She’d sleep. Rhuin would watch her. She’d wake and he’d be there to hold her hair. Every time she’d start the shake, rattle, and roll, he’d make sure her changing body got the vein it needed. But she didn’t seem to be getting any better.

_Something’s wrong._ No shit.

“What was your first clue?” He growled and collapsed, exhausted, into the massive armchair in her front room.

_She should be through the worst of it by now._

God he hated that little bastard in his head. If he ever managed to knock him out of his brain, he was so going to kick his ass all the way back to Caldwell. “And what do you propose I do?” Rhuin was so tired, so drained. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open and his ears trained on the bedroom in case she needed him.

_Call Wrath. Now._

With a resigned sigh, he had to admit the idea was sounding better and better. “This isn’t going to go well.” For once, as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, the voice was silent.

Scrolling through the speed dial, Rhuin stared at the number he’d avoided so pointedly for so long before hitting send.

It rang seven times and Rhuin was sure it was headed to voicemail when the line clicked and a familiar growl sounded on the other end.

“Who the fuck is this and how do you know this number?” The telltale rolling R made Rhuin’s stomach drop. His mouth opened and closed half a dozen times before he managed to get out the words.

“My Lord…” He started and licked his dry lips wondering where to take it from there.

Silence from the other end.

“Wrath…my Brother…I…”

“Rhuin?” The king said finally.

“Uh…yeah.”

“Where are you?” Wrath’s voice was so measured, so even, Rhuin couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

“That’s not important…I found someone…”

“We mourned for you.” The king cut him off and those four words might as well have been a dagger to the chest.

“You…why?”

“No one could find you. No one had heard from you. To my mind, the only way that could happen would be if you were dead. Which you clearly aren’t.”

Rhuin’s body went cold as he listened. Oh he’d fucked up good this time and no matter how much he wanted to pretend there were good reasons, he knew Wrath was not one to take excuses and that was exactly what they were anymore. “No…”

“So I’ll ask again…where…are…you…” The neutral mask on his words was slipping and the sheer anger behind it was boiling up to the forefront.

“Detroit.”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in Michigan?” The words seethed through the phone. Well wasn’t that just the million dollar question lately…

“There were…probably are… _lessers_ here.”

More silence from the other end.

“What?”

“I killed three _lessers_ tonight and I’m not sure there aren’t more.”

“How did they find you?” Wrath asked suddenly more confused than angry.

“They didn’t know I was here. It wasn’t me they were after.”

“Then what?”

“There is a girl.” Rhuin told him, his heart rate kicking up into high gear. “She’s, going through her transition. Right now.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah…fuck.” He agreed. “I think something’s wrong.” Rhuin went on. “She’s not getting better. She keeps seizing.” His stomach was a mass of knots as he rattled through her symptoms. She was having seizure after seizure, and the vomiting, and the relentless drinking. God it was such a mess.

“You let her have your vein?” Wrath asked. Rhuin nodded before he spoke.

“Who else could do it? I didn’t know there were any of our kind here.”

“There shouldn’t be.”

“My Lord…I don’t know what to do.” His throat constricted so hard he had to swallow before he could continue. “She can’t die.”

“Get home. Now.” Wrath responded.

Those three words were such a relief that Rhuin wanted to weep. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized just how much he missed Caldwell and the life he’d left behind. “What about the girl?”

“Bring her with you. We’ll have to send her to Havers. Maybe he can decipher her lineage. Maybe someone’s been looking for her.” Wrath’s deep baritone rumbled before the caustic edge returned. “You leave as soon as the sun sets tonight and I will be waiting for you. You drive your ass off my Brother. Get here by dawn.”

Rhuin continued nodding, his heart thudding its way out of his chest. “Yes my Lord.”

“Just keep feeding her when she needs it. Beth’s transition was a bitch. It’s just how it works.” Wrath’s final words of advice brought such tremendous respite that Rhuin wanted to scream from the rooftops. “As soon as she’s lucid, you pack her up and do what I said. We clear?”

“Yes my Brother.”

“Once your girl’s taken care of, we talk. Long and honest. We clear on that too?”

“Crystal.”

“Good.” Wrath said definitively. “Tonight.” And then Rhuin was listening to dead air.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. X flipped open his phone after taking stock of the 313 number on its caller ID. His little expedition hadn’t reported back yet and the Omega was all but breathing down his neck for some intel. They’d better have something for him.

“Why are you calling me from a public phone Mr. P?” He growled by way of greeting.

“This is Mr. N, Sensei.” Well wasn’t that a surprise. What the hell happened to the Prime he put in charge?

“Well Mr. N, I assume you’ve got something important to tell me.” What he really wanted to do was scream at the incompetence of the lot of them but that wouldn’t get him what he wanted. “Did you find the girl?”

“Yes sensei but…” Oh he was not in the mood for but…

“Tell me you have her.”

“We didn’t know there would be brothers here.” The Beta stammered. Mr. X’s throat slammed shut. Brothers? In Detroit? What the hell…

“This is not exactly the funniest joke I’ve ever heard Mr. N.” Mr. X spat and wished the Beta were in front of him so he could squeeze the information out of his skull.

“We had her... P, B, and G were holding her and I was waiting with the van running but…”

There was that but again.

“But what?” Mr. X growled.

“But this Brother…dropped out of nowhere! One minute, they were pumping her for information and the next, they were all gone.” Funny, the Omega hadn’t mentioned that.

“The Brotherhood is here. All five of them have been sighted in the past three nights.” Mr. X was shaking.

“Sensei, I’m telling you…” Mr. N was stammering. “I saw him, he was a brother.”

Mr. X counted to ten. “So you lost the girl and three Primes? Is that what you’re telling me Mr. N?” He heard the Beta gasp over the phone. _Good._ He thought and stayed silent, letting the full weight of the dismal failure drop onto the other _lesser’s_ shoulders.

“We didn’t know! There wasn’t supposed to be any resistance.”

“Tell me there’s some good news to all this.”

The silence from the other end of the line told him everything he needed to know. “Go find that Brother. Get the girl. Get back here.” X told him and snapped the phone shut with a terribly unsatisfying _snick._ He wanted to smash the thing against the wall but his head was starting to burn. Soon enough, the burn would work its way through the rest of his body and really get to cooking. The Omega was always so pleasant when he wanted the _forelesser’s_ attention.

With a sigh, X closed his eyes and prepared to give him the bad news.

~

Alena’s eyes popped open and, for the first time in what seemed like forever they felt like eyes and not over-inflated balloons. Chancing a deep breath, she was equally pleased to notice that the gravel she’d somehow inhaled seemed to have worked its way out as well. Matter for fact, she felt pretty damn good.

Easing herself to the edge of her bed, she stretched and hoisted herself to her feet. Okay, one thing was very wrong. She felt like she’d been rolling in mud.

“Eww, I smell.” She muttered to herself as she clawed her way through some of the tangles hanging off her head and, with a yawn, shuffled off to the bathroom.

_What a god-awful friggin night._ She thought and tried once again, to put the evening’s events into some coherent chronological order but gave up after too long. Between the drinks and the dreams, it was all a giant clusterfuck in her head. _Fine by me._ She went on and rubbed her eye, grimacing when she realized she’d succeeded in smudging the mark on her hand from the bar across her face.

Flicking on the bathroom light, Alena winced frowning as the light stabbed at her eyes. Had she put too high a bulb in the socket? She didn’t remember it going out but who knew, it could’ve happened sometime in her twilight zone check out. With a grunt, she flipped it off again and lit the vanilla candle that sat on the back of her toilet.

“Much better.” She sighed and turned on the tap to wash the ink off of her face. Glancing into the mirror, she frowned again. Sure, the reflection looking back at her was familiar but…not right. Her hair was…redder, it seemed and her skin a bit finer. And how the hell could she tell all that by the light of one lousy candle?

Her stomach churning hard with anxiety, she reached over and flipped the light switch again. Closing her eyes, she gave herself a minute to get comfortable through the lids before chancing them open a crack. Goddamn that hurt but at least the knife in her eye wasn’t twisting this time. She could see herself clearly in the mirror and _ohmygod!_ Her brain fired off an SOS as she yawned and caught sight of some new additions.

“Fangs…” She gasped and tentatively reached up to wiggle one. It was stuck tight and, much to her dismay, the gums around it were sore. “Why…do I have…” Good god, she couldn’t even say the word again and snapped her mouth shut. “Dreaming. Gotta still be dreaming.” Alena didn’t sound convinced even to herself and squeezed a finger full of her own arm to make sure. Oh shit, it hurt and she was wide-awake.

Pursing her lips, she had to talk herself into opening up again. Maybe just maybe, it was a mistake. It was a long blurry night and… _Shit shit shit…_ She opened her mouth again, spied the two graceful points hanging off her canines, and screamed.

 

Rhuin slammed the refrigerator door and nearly fell backward into her kitchen sink as a sound that _might_ have been human…er…vampire came pealing out of the bathroom.

_Looks like puking beauty is awake again._

“Not funny.” The big male grumbled and in three huge steps was at the bathroom door. He’d intended to burst through the door but the gasping, panicked breaths from the other side of the door stopped him cold.

_Planning on standing in the hallway all day?_

“Think you could be quiet for two seconds?” He hissed and mentally kicked himself when he heard a squeak from inside.

“Whoever you are…just…go away! I don’t have any money here! Just…GO. I’ve uh…already called the police!”

Frowning, Rhuin eyed her cell phone lying on the floor outside the bedroom where it’d fallen off her hip when he brought her in.

“I’m not gonna rob you.” He said. “I’m here to help.”

“Then GO away! I don’t need any help…thank you.” Her voice was breathy with fear but he couldn’t help but admire the spunk mixed in with it. She was terrified, and locked in the bathroom, but she clearly wasn’t hiding.

“Alena…” Christ he hoped he’d gotten her name right. “C’mon, I know what you’re going through right now. Talk to me.”

“I’m counting to three.”

“Come on kid…”

“One…”

“Stop being stupid…”

“Two!”

“What exactly happens when you get to three?”

Something fell hard and he heard her muttered curse but that was all. “No answer huh?”

“SHUT UP! Are you stupid? I called the po-lice!”

“No you didn’t.”

“YES I DID!”

“I’m looking at your cell phone!” Rhuin finally growled. Jesus the girl was infuriating!

“Well… just go away then!” She screeched. “And how do you know I don’t have two?”

_Just get in there._ The voice said and sounded nearly as irritated as Rhuin felt. He couldn’t actually believe it, but he totally agreed.

“Look, I’m going to come in there. Okay?” He said and took a deep breath. “And then I’m going to try to explain what just…”

“NO! You are not coming in!”

“Alena…come on. If I wanted to kill you, I’d have done it already. You’ve been unconscious for hours, true?”

She didn’t respond. Rhuin could only hope she was thinking over what he’d said. Normal reaction to his mind, fear, curiosity, and hopefully acceptance. God he was hoping for acceptance before the sun set otherwise it was going to be one hell of a long ride to New York.

“What time is it?” She finally asked. Rhuin breathed a small sigh of relief and checked the clock on his cell.

“It’s eleven-thirty.”

“At night?”

“In the morning.”

“Oh.”

“I’m gonna open the door now…” Before he could finish he heard something slide across the floor before thunking hard against the door.

“No you are NOT!”

“Look, I’m coming in one way or another. There is so much you don’t understand right now.”

“Oh I understand just fine!”

“Do you really?” Rhuin barked over her beginning tirade. “Like the new chompers? You know why those are there huh?”

“Leave me alone!”

“I can’t do that kiddo. There is so much more going on than you know.” There. That was honest and not terribly threatening. Rhuin was proud of himself.

_Yeah, you should be. She’s in there terrified and you’re yelling at her._

No, he was not going to dignify that with a response.

“Can I please come in?”

“No.” Rhuin’s irritation came out of him in waves that shifted his hair around his shoulders.

“Okay, last chance. Open the door or I’m coming in without it.” He went on and listened. There was nothing but her all too rapid breathing on the other side. “Counting to three…”

“You can’t count to three. I already counted to three.” Her voice sounded sullen and slightly defeated. Much to his surprise, Rhuin did not rise to the taunt.

“One…” He listened again. There was another hard thump as something hit the door. “Two…” _Fuck it._ Closing his eyes, he dematerialized.

 

“Three…” Alena heard and spun on her heels with a shriek loud enough to make her own ears ring.

“What the FUCK!” She screamed and fell backward over the hamper that was barricading the door. “Back off!”

“Okay…I know…scary…just chill. I need to talk to you.” Alena wasn’t listening. She was too busy trying to drag away the pile of crap she’d used to keep him out.

Grabbing the handles, she lifted the hamper and heaved it at him before grabbing the knob and pulling as hard as she could. Her heart was thumping so hard she thought for sure it was about to explode out of her chest.

What the hell was going on? First, she’d had a really bad night out and then the dreams that she was quickly coming to the realization were not dreams, and now some huge bastard dressed in black that had apparently developed some sort of crazy Star Trekian transporter system. Christ life was not looking up.

And she’d felt so good when she’d gotten up.

Panic welled up in her as she twisted the knob as hard as she could. Nothing was happening. The door wouldn’t budge. _Shit!_

“Just…stay over there.” She barked and kept pulling, her foot braced on the wall for leverage.

“Alena…”

“How do you know my name?” Of all the things to be thinking about when you were about to be murdered…

“It was on your driver’s license. Duh.” And he sounded so damn calm! Obviously he wasn’t new to this whole kidnapping and murder thing. The thought did not flood her with optimism. “Why won’t the door open?”

“I won’t let it.” He said. “Look at me.”

With a final tug, Alena let go and slumped down against her counter. “This is hell. I died and this is hell.”

“It’s not hell, I promise. You’ve just gotta listen to…Christ! Stop throwing things at me!” He finished in a terribly unmanly squeak as she lobbed her soap dish at him.

“Then go away!”

“If I leave, you will die. You can bank on that one sweetheart.” He growled as he shifted down and picked it up before setting it back on the counter.

“You’re gonna kill me anyway!”

“No, I’m not! How many times do I have to tell you I’m here to help?”

Alena’s eyes flicked to the useless door and then back to the man in her bathroom. Jesus he was big. He had to be pushing six foot seven and he was built like a tank if a tank could have arms and legs that would support its weight. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black T-shirt that read “I Bite” across the chest in red. The way the letters seemed to be dripping blood would have made her laugh if she hadn’t feared for her life. The way his massive chest and flat abs filled the thing out didn’t help her out any either.

_And what the hell are you looking at that for?_

She shook her head and replaced the scowl she knew had melted away briefly and glared up at him.

 

Rhuin held his breath as she hesitated then took a chance. “Look…” He began pinching the bridge of his nose and tried desperately to call up everything he remembered from just before his transition. “You’ve been…hungry lately. Too hungry but no matter what you eat, you keep losing weight right?” When she didn’t speak he went on. “Your eyes have been bugging you for weeks. You’ve been restless, you’ve been moody. Your uh…your skin has been feeling tight and itchy like it doesn’t fit anymore.” Rhuin chanced a glance at her. “Am I close?”

The little redhead was staring at him in abject horror.

“You’ve been following me!”

“No! Christ…” He barked and fell into a line of cursing in the old language. “It’s just how it works. You don’t know it yet but your whole world just got tipped upside down.

“It wouldn’t be if you’d go away and forget you ever saw me.” Her little voice was a growl that almost made Rhuin smile.

“Have you always been this stubborn?”

“What?”

“Resistant to new things? I bet you won’t even take a chance on Ethiopian food.”

“W…what are you talking about?” She stammered and took a step toward him. Rhuin watched her small, delicate hand ball up into a fist and come barreling at his face. He caught it easily, holding it like it was nothing. “Let…go of me!”

With a sharp yank, she fell into his chest. “I’m right aren’t I? Everything I said is true isn’t it?” She shook her head furiously against his chest as he held her to him. The big male couldn’t seem to get her to talk to him like a normal person so he resorted to capture tactics.

Oh hell…

So close to him, he had time to really look her over. She was so small. Her bones delicate as a bird’s but her features were regal and proud. Her green eyes were watery but strong and calculating even in her fear. And the way she smelled…Sweet Virgin, it was like fresh rain on a dark autumn night.

_This…is not good._ Rhuin wholeheartedly agreed.

With a sharp cough, he let her go and stepped back, bumping into the wall.   
”So uh…yeah. That was it wasn’t it?” Rhuin cleared his throat and eyed the door himself. Something was happening. Something he hadn’t felt in what seemed like a lifetime.

_What about Madeline?_ The voice reminded him. It could not have been less welcome. All at once, Rhuin was drowning in a river of guilt and despair. Jesus, Madeline was dead and here he was sniffing around some newly transitioned female. Where the hell had his honor gone?

With a deep breath, he lowered himself onto the edge of her tub and rubbed at his eyes.

“Go on…door’s open.”

 

Alena took a tentative step toward it and checked the knob. It swung open easily.

_Just go. Run for the door and the nearest cop car you find._ Yep, that would be the smart idea but the huge menacing figure that had been standing in front of her only a second ago seemed to have imploded or something.

“Are uh…you okay?” She asked even as she shuffled backward toward the hall.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Peachy.” Well that was a lie.

“So, I’m gonna go then.” He didn’t respond. He’d curled himself down over his legs, forearms rested on his thighs, and appeared deep in thought. “Yeah, leaving.” And then she did.

Alena all but ran from the bathroom and bolted for her front door. Grabbing the handle she swung it open. The light pouring in from the window at the end of the hall made her eyes burn and tear but she didn’t waste any time. She snagged her purse off the couch and flew through the door.

Rhuin heard the door open and slam again. The sounds were immediately followed by another scream. _Oh shit._ It was noon if it was anything. Jumping up, he tore out of the bathroom and threw open the front door.

“God don’t let her…” The light from the window sent him skidding backward. “Alena!” He yelled and backed himself up against the wall beside the door. “Answer me!” The sound of panicked weeping made him relax a bit. At least she hadn’t taken herself out in a blaze of uselessness.

“I…I can’t see!” She cried and as Rhuin chanced a look out the door, he could see her hand groping over the worn carpet.

“Can you hear me?”

“What’s happening?” God, the terror in her voice was a fist to his gut.

“Listen to me. Follow the sound of my voice. “I can’t go out there or I’m toast, literally. Follow my voice.”

Alena cried harder. “I…can’t…”

“Yes you can. C’mon kid. Just feel your way back to the door and when you’re safe in here, we’ll figure out what the hell is going on. Okay? Just listen and follow my voice.”

His eyes were burning as he strained to make out her shape on the floor. Her small hand was a claw tearing across the floor, pulling her back, closer, closer…

Yes! With a roar, Rhuin threw himself forward and caught her hand, dragging her back into the apartment. With a yelp, she fell forward, toppling him over onto his back.

Once he was sure she was back inside, he willed the door shut and locked and lay there panting.

_You’re going to regret that one._ The voice was nearly laughing and Rhuin would’ve barked something back but the smell of burnt hair and cooked meat stopped him. Yeah, he’d managed to fry his arm good.

 

“Jesus…I can’t see.” Alena panted, her tiny hands fisted tight in something…his shirt. It must’ve been his shirt but she couldn’t focus her eyes. It was like they’d just checked out and gone to Maui without her. “Why can’t I see?”

Reaching upward slowly, she followed the line of his pecs to his shoulder, and then up to his neck until she found his chin. “Are you dead?” She realized it was a dumb question the minute it left her mouth, his heart was thumping a mile a minute under her ear and his arms were clamped down tight around her as if he were afraid to let her go. “Hello?”

“Yeah.” The word was a grunt. “Still kickin here.”

“What’s going on?” She asked and her voice wavered. No, she would not cry now. She couldn’t…she…ah hell, it was too late.

Once the first drop snuck by, it was like a dam exploded. Deep, unattractive sobs broke over her in waves and she buried her face in the closest thing to her. Luckily, his chest was warm and solid and oddly comforting as he reached up and stroked her hair murmuring something in a language she didn’t understand.

“Your mother is human isn’t she?”

What the hell kind of question was that?

“Of course my mother was human!” She barked between sobs. “What else would she be?” _Oh…yeah…a vampire._ “I think she was.”

“Do you know your father?” Alena could only shake her head. He wasn’t kidding when he said her world was kicked sideways. It seemed at that moment that normal had been kicked square in the ass and was hiding under the porch.

“I never met him.” She sighed and took a shuddering breath to get herself under control. “Why can’t I see?” The darkness was so disorienting but it seemed that if she really concentrated, she could make out shapes in the dimness.

“Maybe it has to do with you being half human. I dunno kid.” He began and flinched as she let her hand trail down to his arm.

“What’s wrong? Your arm is sticky.”

“Yeah, it went a little flambé on me.” He grunted and released her enough to shake it out.

“Because you reached for me?”

“Yeah.” Well didn’t that make her feel like a total asshole.

“There’s some gauze in the bathroom I think. Maybe we could wrap it and put some Neosporin on it?”

“Do you have any milk?”

“Milk?” That was the weirdest request she’d ever heard after a horrendous trauma but then again, she’d never really been in one so who knew?

“In the fridge…” She told him and squeezed her eyes shut. Her vision seemed to be returning in stages and the blurry black and white images swirling around were disorienting.

All at once Alena felt herself being lifted. There was the sensation of floating before she plopped down on something soft. Feeling her way around, she realized it was her couch.

As she heard her refrigerator door pop open and the delicate hum of its motor she flopped back and started to think. This was so not the way she expected her Saturday was going to go. She’d gotten off work when the bar closed and headed out onto the floor to get her dance on before she crashed for the night like she always did. She had to sweat off the “mistakes” from the night because hell, you couldn’t waste that much alcohol behind the bar, it made the owner nervy.

The rest was hazy in her head. Sure, she’d had a good buzz going but her short-term memory seemed to have checked out. It was a bunch of half-formed imagery straight out of the Sci-fi Channel.

_And now you could star opposite Bela Lugosi._

The thought made her cringe. A vampire. She was a freaking _vampire!_

Rubbing her eyes, Alena chanced them open and was pleasantly surprised to see her familiar living room come into slow focus even if it was in black and white.

“Hey, I can see again…” She shouted toward the kitchen just as a clang hit her counter.

“Good. At least we know it’s not permanent.” The big man called back as he poured her gallon of skim into the roasting pan she’d never gotten around to roasting anything in.

“What are you doing?” She asked and stood squinting hard as the image wavered. When he glanced up at her she stopped dead in her tracks. His white blonde hair was falling in messy clumps around his face as he smiled at her, eyes and all. God, she could see just the tips of his fangs and for some reason, it looked right on him. Alena could only wonder if she’d get used to seeing her own face like that.

“It’s a trick one of my brothers showed me. Dairy is good for burns. The protein helps it heal and since it came out of the fridge, it feels _really_ good.” He smiled wider, flashing a little more canine and dunked his burnt appendage. “Sweet Virgin that’s nice.”

Alena blinked once…twice…and breathed another sigh of relief as the world returned to all its Technicolor glory. “That…really helps?”

“Yeah. Luckily, it doesn’t look like you’ll ever have to worry about it. You were out there long enough to turn you into a nifty pile of redheaded ash. Looks like being half human does have some perks after all.”

The redhead watched as he swished his arm around and couldn’t help but notice the gentle bunch and release of the massive bicep it was attached to. Now that she was fairly sure he wasn’t there to steal her innocence or bury her in a shallow grave, she was curious.

Looking at him was like looking at no one she’d ever seen. He didn’t move like anyone she could remember. It was primal. Even minor movements, like when he moved the roaster around to submerge more of the flaking burn was controlled, mastered, utterly exciting.

“What’s your name?” She asked and shook herself to peel her eyes off of his muscles.

He turned his head toward her slowly and smirked. “You ready to listen now?” Alena nodded. What else could she do? The flame on he’d pulled left very little room to doubt, let alone her brief bout with blindness.

“Yeah… I’m…”

“Alena. I know.” The smile got wider again. “Rhuin.” Okay, weirdest name she’d ever heard.

“Rhuin?” He nodded.

“Yep, Rhuin.”

“Is that some kind of super secret vampy code name?” She snarked and fought a grin of her own. The big vampire laughed.

“No, that’s the name my parents gave me when I was born. My father was Torhture and his father before him was Rhaze.”

“Kind of morbid isn’t it?”

“Warriors.” The smile that lit his face this time was proud. “I come from a long line of warrior blood.”

“Like the military?” She asked.

“Something like that yeah.” He told her and swished again making sure to douse the top of his arm with milk. “Do you have any ice?” Alena nodded and went to the fridge, returning with a tray. “Dump it in could you? It’s getting warm.”

With a quick twist, the cubes were free and plopping down around his arm.

“Better?”

“Much.” He grinned and yawned. “Look, I called some people while you were sleeping. They want us to get to them.”

Alena frowned. “People? People like you?”

“Like us. You’re one of us now.” Whoa. When he put it like that it was even weirder.

“Us.” She tested the thought out and nodded. “Wow, I’m really not human anymore am I?”

“Sorry kid. There are some pluses though.” Alena could only look at him. She had a sneaking suspicion any comment she made would come out painfully sarcastic and while she was feeling receptive, she’d go with it. “For example…” A candle on her entertainment center flashed into life.

“Holy shit!” She squeaked and bumped the counter sending milk sloshing onto the floor. “How’d you do that?” Rhuin laughed.

“Not sure. I just sort of think it on, and poof, it’s on.” Squinting at the flickering wick, Alena tried to think it out again. Defiantly, the candle kept right on burning.

“Why can’t I do it?”

“Takes practice.”

“How do you practice thinking?” Rhuin burst out laughing. The sound rolled over the redhead like warm summer breeze. She had to hold onto the edge of the counter to keep from wobbling.

“You’ll get it.”

“What else can you do?” Rhuin wiggled his wet elbow a bit as he seemed to think.

“Well, you already saw this.” He said and disappeared leaving nothing but a little shiver in the milk as it rushed in to take over the space his arm had vacated. Alena jumped back and scanned the room. He was so not in it.

“That freaks me out!” She yelled to the empty air just as he sauntered out of her bathroom wiping his arm on one of her towels.

“Kinda fun though isn’t it?” He grinned.

“How do I do that?”

“Keep practicing that thinking thing.” Alena shot him a dry stare as he picked up the roaster and dumped it into the sink. “Look about these people…”

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” She felt her hackles rise. “I…grew up here. I want to stay here.” Rhuin’s smile faltered. So much for the easy conversation.

“Alena, it’s not safe here. I found you because I followed the things following you.”

“I managed to get through twenty-five years here just fine and nearly half of them I did on my own. I’ll make it, I’m sure.”

“And how are you gonna feed?” He asked and kicked a hip out to lean against the cabinet.

“There are plenty of unsuspecting people roaming around. Like I said, I’ll manage.” Her words were tough but inside she was cringing. There was something she’d never thought of. “Jesus, am I gonna have to _kill_ people?” She felt the blood drain out of her face.

“God no!” Rhuin barked. “I mean sure, you can drink from humans but it won’t do much for you.” He dropped his head. “Trust me on this one. I know.”

“I thought that was the whole schpeel. Prowl the night feeding on unsuspecting virgins or whatever.” As Rhuin shook his head, the smile returned.

“No, so not how it works. Not at all. In order to stay healthy you’ll need to take the vein of a male of the race.” Yeah, getting weirder and heading straight for an episode of The Outer Limits.

Alena mulled it over. For all she knew it could be some weirdo vampire pick up line. “So…I have to drink from a guy vampire?” It was all so ridiculous, ludicrous even but Rhuin nodded as if she’d just one the grand prize. “You’re joking.”

“Why would I joke?”

“Oh I dunno, maybe you’re like the biggest pervert vampiredom has ever created and you’re trying to get in my pants?”

Rhuin flinched like she’d hit him in the gut and backed up a step. “On my honor as a warrior, you have nothing to worry about in that department.” His gray eyes darkened to the color of storm clouds as he spoke but he covered it quickly. Ooh, she’d hit a nerve.

Yawning again, Rhuin brought his arm up to examine it, twisting it left to right to see all sides. Alena’s eyes followed it and what she saw shocked her more than the poofing.

“That…looks like a sunburn now.” She muttered her eyes wide and a bit shocky.

“Told you the milk helps.” He said and shrugged prodding the pinkish skin. “Still stings like a bitch though.”

Shaking her head, Alena pinched the bridge of her nose and sagged against the refrigerator. “I am so tired.”

“You will be for a while. Your body has a lot of adjusting to do.”

With a vacant nod, she turned and headed for the bedroom. In the back of her mind, she had the fleeting hope that if she just went to bed, maybe the world would go back to the way it’d been the night before. Alena would’ve given anything at that moment for status quo.

“Pack some things before you crash. We’re leaving as soon as the sun sets.” Alena turned back and scowled.

“I already told you I’m not going anywhere.”

“If you stay here, those things that had you in the alley will find you and they will make sure they get whatever they need from you. Come back to New York with me, meet my brothers and our king and I guarantee you, you’ll want to stay. We have a world there. Here? You’re all alone and starving.”

Well wasn’t that just peachy. Lucky for Rhuin, Alena was too exhausted to argue. With an absent wave, she disappeared through her bedroom door, kicking it shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the latch clicked into place, Rhuin bent in half and buried his head in his arms on the counter muttering curses.

_Bad…bad…bad…_ No kidding.

Her scent was still in his nose. The soft October rain, the damp fertile earth, it was all he could do to keep his cool around her. Instincts he thought had died with Madeline were roaring back with a vengeance. God he could _taste_ her on his tongue!

_Get her back to the Brotherhood._

Well wasn’t the voice just captain obvious today?

“You think I don’t know that?” He spat back and wandered out into the living room, her couch protesting under his weight.

_She could be your pyrocant._ Rhuin frowned and rolled his eyes. Okay, not only was it captain obvious, it was a broken record too.

“You said the same thing after Madeline.” Funny, the voice had no snappy comeback for that. “Pyrocant…” He tested the word on his tongue and grimaced. Not _everything_ he enjoyed would destroy him. Surely the Scribe Virgin wasn’t that cruel. Then again…

With a deep sigh, Rhuin shook his head and shifted down as flat as he could get on her tiny couch. Christ, hanging out with the female was like taking a trip to the Lollipop Guild for someone his size.

Jamming his hand into his pocket, Rhuin pulled out his phone and checked the time. 1:43pm. The sun wasn’t setting for at least five hours.

~

Mr. X woke up with the strangest urge to vomit. It was strange because he hadn’t put any food into his body since 1958 but the Omega had been anything but pleased with the clusterfuck he’d let happen in Detroit and he’d been overjoyed to take it out on the head _lesser._ There was a new plan however and Mr. X had to agree with it. In fact, he was pissed off that he hadn’t thought of it. He hated looking out of control especially in front of the big man himself.

Hoisting his aching body upright, he shuffled over to his laptop on the table and virtually punched the keys. He sent out an e-mail to all the Primes. They were meeting at first light. The Omega had one hell of a point. If a Brother came for her, he’d bring her back to New York. It was the only way to keep her safe. All they had to do was watch and wait.

~

Alena’s eyes popped open and she just…knew…it was night. _Crazy_. She thought and lifted herself out of her bed. Stretching she headed off to the bathroom and shut the door before she even caught a glimpse of Rhuin. The little redhead had no doubt he was still there but without a cup of coffee and a shower, she was totally useless and she wanted to be in top shape for the melt down he was going to have when she reminded him he was going back alone.

Reaching into the tub, she cranked the knobs and all but purred as the steam started rising. So desperately necessary. She was still filthy from the night before and the tattered remains of her club clothes felt like they’d melded with her skin as she peeled them off and tossed them in the general direction of her clothes hamper.

Yeah, the water felt as good as she thought it would as she let it run over her tangled hair. Once she got some conditioner through it, it’d be as good as new. Then a thought hit her, heating her face like an electric stove.

_I let him see me like that?_ Squeezing her eyes shut she fought the wave of embarrassment that flashed through her. So what if he saw her looking like five miles of bad road. She’d had a rough night, a very rough night in fact and if he was going to hold that against her, all the better that he was leaving.

But for some reason, the righteous indignation still let the lingering wisps of shame through. “God he probably thinks I’m a gremlin.”

…and so what if he did?! What did it matter? He’d all but made her a prisoner hadn’t he? She sighed.

But there was that little smirk, and the twinkling in his gorgeous gray eyes that made her stomach do that flip-flopping thing when he looked at her. Jesus, she was thirteen again. Well, she was what all the other thirteen year olds had been when she couldn’t have cared less. As she thought back to her teenage years, things started to fall into place. No, she’d never really identified with the other girls in school. When they were primping and giggling and sneaking cigarettes in the ladies’ room she’d had her nose in a book, ironically enough, about vampires. How prophetic was that?

“All makes sense I guess.” She muttered and rinsed the suds off her head before smoothing the creamy Pantene through her locks. As she moved onto her loofa and body wash routine, she chided herself for the little thrill that went through her. She wanted him to see her differently than that morning…and she hated that. She hated that she wanted to make him stare but it didn’t stop her from taking a razor to her leg and…well wasn’t that handy. The hair was falling out on its own. _Freaky…_ She thought and smoothed her hands over the soft skin.

Dimly, she was sure she should’ve been weirded out by that too but hell, anything short of the second coming would have seemed like a made for TV movie after the night she’d had.

“Alena? You about ready to go?”

“Jesus don’t you know how to knock?!” She screamed and tucked the shower curtain around her body.

“I did knock. I guess you missed it.” Rhuin said poking his head through the door.

“GO. AWAY!” At least he had the decency to duck out again. The door however, stayed cracked.

“I packed some stuff for you since you neglected to do it this morning.” He went on as if he hadn’t just violated the sanctity of her bathroom. “Be ready to go in ten okay?”

Alena bit down hard on her tongue. “I told you already…”

“Ten…minutes…” He cut her off and she was pretty sure she could hear him laughing as he walked away.

 

Ten minutes later, Rhuin was pounding on the bathroom door again. He just _knew_ he should’ve left well enough alone but the voice, brilliant that it was, had been very persistent about keeping the dialogue open. Nice job voice, nice friggin job.

“Alena, come on. I’m not playing.”

“And I’m not coming out until you’re gone.” It was like the worst case of Déjà vu ever.

“I’ll come in there and get you.”

“And I’ll stab you with a pair of scissors.”

That tore it. Rhuin muttered a curse and slammed his fist into the door again. “Fine! I’m leaving. Now. Stay here and figure your own way. I don’t care anymore.

_Lie._

“Shut up!”

“What did you say to me?” Alena’s voice was right on the other side of the wood.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” He barked irritated. “I’ve got to be in New York in,” he looked at his watch, “seven hours and if you aren’t with me, I’m probably going to be hightailing my ass back here to get you with reinforcements!”

The door squeaked open an inch.

“Why?” He could see the confusion on the half inch of her face that was visible.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall. “I have no idea. The king told me to bring you. He wants to find your family. See where you came from. You might have family living in Caldwell. That’s probably all.”

“I could have family?” Oh. My. God. _Jackpot!_

“Maybe. I mean, you had to get half of your blood from someone in the race. There’s a chance they’re still around. We live a long time kiddo.”

The door opened another fraction. “King?”

“Yeah, Wrath. He took the throne a few years ago. I trust him with my life.”

“You have a friggin _king?_ ” Oh great, mockery and disbelief. Just what he needed.

“You have a king too.”

“I voted for Gore.” Rhuin deflated and let his head bounce off the wall.

“You are so infuriating.” He said it with a disgruntled laugh. “Would you please just cooperate for two seconds?”

As if his prayers were answered, the door opened the rest of the way and the redhead walked out wrapped in a small black towel. “Let me think about it.” She said and shuffled past him. Rhuin couldn’t keep himself from tracking her with his eyes. Sure, what she’d been wearing when he found her had covered less but the sight of her small waist and full hips swaying under the terry cloth as she bare-footed it to her room made parts of him beg to follow her. _And take her down on her mattress and part her thighs and…_

_Have some respect for the dead._

Like an ice cold shower, the voice was there to twist the knife that’d been festering in his back since he left Caldwell.

 

Digging through her drawers, Alena cringed at what was left in them. Rhuin had been very thorough when it came to packing and judging from the sparseness of her wardrobe, they weren’t coming back for a while. How terribly presumptuous of him. With a grumble, she cinched her towel tighter around and stalked back into the living room.

“And just what do you propose I wear since everything I own is in those?” She barked waving a hand at her two huge duffels parked by the door. When her eyes flicked back to Rhuin, she was struck dumb. He was sitting on her old couch, his forearms braced on his thighs and his eyes were fixed on her with such…possession it sent a tingling through her that started at her chest and moved down. “W…what?” She managed breathless under his gaze. It reminded her of a big cat or a bird of prey.

The big vampire didn’t answer her. Suddenly he was on his feet and they were an inch from full body-to-body contact.

“Rhuin?” He seemed to be fighting with himself as he stood there, his arms rigid with fists at the end of them and corded tight. “What are you…”

And then her brain screeched to a halt. Before she could finish the thought, his lips were on hers hot and hard and needing. Against her better judgment, Alena felt herself fall into him, her arms snaking under his to grip the backs of his shoulders as he pressed the kiss deeper, his tongue darting out to touch her lips before retreating again as if afraid to go further.

And she wanted further. Her body trembled against the hard musculature of his chest and reveled in the feel of his hands, so big and calloused as they brushed over her naked back.

Rhuin sucked in a deep breath and tensed, growling against her. Alena knew a cue when she heard one and took the initiative, pushing back, pressing her breasts harder against him and licking at his lips.

Abruptly he broke the hold, turning his face to the side with a vicious curse. The redhead wasn’t about to let him get away that easily. No man had ever brought out the part of her that was in control now. It was hot and ready for him and desperately in need. Then again, maybe that made sense too. She was what he was. They were two of a kind. Maybe the vampire in her had been looking for something it recognized for too many years? She didn’t know but she was sure she wanted this to keep on. _All the way…_

Rhuin seemed to shudder all over as his hands clamped down hard on her biceps.

“Can’t…” He managed through gritted teeth and stepped shakily away wiping his face.

“What?” Alena gasped and tried to follow him. Rhuin’s hand shot up to stop her.

“Just…I can’t. Get…dressed.” He stammered and turned disappearing into the bathroom.

 

_God Damn…_ Rhuin thought and dropped himself down onto Alena’s closed toilet seat. What was he doing? One minute he was thinking of the bittersweet reunion with his brothers and then she’d come out…in that towel.

_Only a towel. No female of worth would expose herself like that._

That might’ve been true but Rhuin was seriously whacked out by his reaction to her. It was demand and desire and he couldn’t have stopped his forward momentum if it hadn’t been for his buddy the voice screaming in the back of his head. _Thanks pal, thanks for the cockblock._

The voice was mercifully silent.

Hoisting himself up he leaned over her sink and stared hard into his own eyes. They were still the same gray orbs Madeline had loved so much except now, if he stared hard enough, he was almost positive he could see a shadow passing behind them. It was as if that little angel on his shoulder was in there looking out and passing judgment. God he hated it.

Then again, maybe he was crazy. Who could tell for sure anymore? When he watched his _shellan’s_ body crumple to the ground, he’d started screaming, falling with her, and then the scream had fractured right along with his mating and become two separate entities in his brain. His own anguished cry and another, slightly different cry of heartbreak from inside, and they were vying for dominance.

God, if it hadn’t been for Rhage, he’d have been finished too.

Part of him was still angry with the blonde brother for letting his other side show that night. All he’d wanted at that moment was for his own heart to stop so he could follow Maddie into the Fade.

_And Rhage took that opportunity from you._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rhuin leaned forward and let his forehead rest on the cool mirror. He needed to get a handle on this self-pity thing. He really did. However, every time he seemed to start to move past it, that voice was there to pull off the scab again. God, how long had that wound festered? How many times had he said he was finished with it only to have that other half remind him how beautiful and demure and complacent his Madeline was?

Christ, he was going septic.

And now this female shows up on his proverbial doorstep…needing him.

_It’s a test of your vows Warrior._ Really now…

“Whatever…” He muttered and lifted his head only to thump it back down again. “I did what any good male would do.”

Well wasn’t that just over-simplifying things a bit? Yes, he’d followed the _lessers_ into that bar, and yes, he’d followed them as they’d chased her out again. These were perfectly honorable actions right? He’d deduced the issue at hand and taken care of it and now she was in the other room, alive and well because of him. Yeah, definitely good male material.

_And then you spat in the face of your mating._

A growl started to bubble out of him before he realized what was happening. No, he had not been true to his oaths under the Scribe Virgin and that stung like the sun on his arm in the hallway.

With a heavy sigh, Rhuin stood upright and rolled his neck to crack it. It did absolutely nothing to alleviate the tightness in his body. Forcing another exhale, he balled up his fist and punched his reflection with a roar.

A knock on the door distracted him as he shook glass shards and blood from his fist. God that was stupid but at least he didn’t feel like exploding anymore. Instead, he felt like an over-inflated balloon. He was stretched out and doubted he’d ever get back into the shape he’d been in before.

“Uh…Rhuin?” Alena’s tentative voice from outside the door was almost a welcome intrusion. “Are you okay in there?”

He looked around at the mess and closed his eyes. “Yeah…I just…broke your mirror.” He cursed under his breath. “Sorry.”

“Can I come in?”

Grabbing a towel to wrap around his fist, Rhuin leaned over and popped the door.

“How did you…? Oh Jesus…” She gasped, her green eyes bouncing over his utter stupidity. “Your hand.” Before he could stop her, she was unwrapping it and prodding at the cuts there. “You punched it didn’t you?”

Rhuin could only nod as he looked at her. She’d gone ahead and gotten dressed in a pair of blue jeans that hugged her full hips and showed off the little red rose that bisected her navel and a cropped black T-shirt that did just about the same for the rest of her. Her red hair was pulled back in a careless ponytail and as she moved his hand around in her smaller ones, it flopped casually from side to side. The male had the strangest urge to reach out and touch it.

“What the hell did you do this for huh?” The little female was so stern. He felt bad for pissing her off.

“Do you have a broom?”

“What?”

“A broom, do you have one? I’ll clean this up and then we can get on the road.”

“You’re not going to answer me?”

With an irritated grunt, he pulled the hand away and started fishing out the shards himself.

“I’ve got some band-aids around here somewhere…” She said opening her medicine cabinet and removing the same box he’d already pilfered for his thumb. “Oh…I see you found them already.” Rhuin’s face flushed red as he held up the thumb of his other hand.

With a shake of her head, she disappeared returning a moment later with a broom and dustpan.

“I’ll do that…” He said and moved to take it. Alena lifted one hand and stiff-armed him back against the wall.

“Don’t touch anything.” She barked. “Just…sit down.” Rhuin was so stunned, he did.

He was silent as he watched her go through the terribly ordinary task of cleaning up the debris. She was handling this whole human-to-vampire thing better than he’d expected her to.

“So, these…people you want to take me to…” She began as she swept, the glass making tiny tinkling sounds as they rasped against the broom. “What will they do to me?”

Finally, ground he was comfortable on.

Clearing his throat, Rhuin leaned forward and shook his head. “They won’t hurt you. They just want to know what you’re doing here so far from the rest of the race.”

“I didn’t know there was another race.” She muttered and shoved the dustpan at the pile. “And I sure as hell didn’t know I was part of it.”

“Wrath, our king, he just wants to find out where you came from. Where your blood comes from.”

Alena sighed as she picked it up and dumped it in the trash. “I don’t know how I feel about all this.”

Rhuin stood and set his big hand on her shoulder. God he couldn’t imagine what she was going through but she was dealing and that amazed him.

“We…he, only wants to protect you.”

“I’ve never needed protection before.”

“You’ve never had to live in our world before. It’s dangerous for the civilians of the race. The _Lessening Society_ has been abducting people and…”

“ _Lessening Society_?” She asked, her forehead bunching in a little frown as she looked up at him.

“ _Lessers._ Those things that had you in the alley. Pale, angry, smell like sissies. They’re members of a group created by the Omega to destroy our race.” Rhuin watched her search her memory banks and then shudder. “Yeah, they’re no joke.”

“What’s the Omega?”

“He’s the universal force of everything ugly and fucked up in the world. He hates us because the Scribe Virgin favors us. He…”

“Wait.” She stopped him shaking her head a bit. “Scribe Virgin, Omega… vampires. It all sounds like something out of a bad movie.”

_You’re confusing her._ _Stop talking now._

Rhuin ignored the voice. “I guess it does, doesn’t it?” He said and had to laugh. “It’s all I’ve ever known but I will say this, these two are a lot more…visible than the God or the Devil the humans keep praying to.”

“Visible? You can _see_ your gods?” Rhuin nodded.

“And if you do, it’s probably a really bad day so don’t get too hopeful there.”

“Jesus…” She sighed and followed it up with a deep exhale. “This is frigging insane.”

“Does this mean you’re going?” As he asked, the broom in Alena’s hands slowed and stopped.

“Do I have a choice?”

Rhuin hated what he had to say. “No.”

With a rueful chuckle, the little redhead set the handle against the wall and wiped her hands on the back of her jeans. “Then I guess we’d better get going.”

Bingo.

On a whim, the big male turned her toward him and wrapped his arms around her slight shoulders, hugging her to his frame. “Don’t worry…my brothers will take good care of you.”

_And you’ll be lucky if they don’t kill you._

The voice’s comment sent a sliver of ice down his spine. That was very true. He’d broken so many oaths, so many rules and formalities. By right, the king could ask for his blood and it would be his duty to give it to him. The only hope he had was that somewhere, there was a family that’d been missing a daughter and would welcome her with open arms. If not? Maybe she could stay with the Brotherhood after he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just dropping in to say thanks for the kudos and whatnot. Glad someone's enjoying what I've done here. I've got lots to go so sit tight. 
> 
> Take it easy, 
> 
> Egypt

Wrath stalked past the windows of his office for the eight hundredth time and fought the urge to punch something. Rhuin was coming home. God he thought the male was dead. He and the brothers had mourned him and moved on and now it was all fucked. Hell, everything was fucked. So much change. But that’d work itself out in its own time.

First things first, he had some decisions to make.

Reaching down, he touched the face of the Braille watch Beth had bought them for the first anniversary of their mating and growled. It was only a little after ten at night. Rhuin wouldn’t even roll into the state for hours.

Wrath’s stomach knotted up tight.

Pushing the sensation aside, he lifted his wraparounds and rubbed at his tired eyes. Christ he had a headache and it was only going to get worse before dawn.

Grunting his irritation, Wrath stalked over throwing open the door to his study and headed down the stairs. He needed some air. He needed a fight. He needed… _fuck._ He didn’t know what he needed but staring at the hazy cornflower blue nightmare that was his study wasn’t getting anything done.

“Sire? Can I get you anything?” Wrath spun on his heels as the _doggen_ walked up behind him.

“Yeah…Fritz, you can.” His voice sounded tired even to him. “I need you to get a room ready…two…actually.” The elderly servant beamed.

“It would be my pleasure sire. Might I ask who I would be readying them for?”

“One of our boys is coming home and he’s bringing a female with him. No family that we know of. She’ll stay here until we figure out where she belongs.”

The _doggen’s_ face lit up so bright even Wrath could see it. “Master Torhment has been found?” Wrath hated shaking his head.

“No. Rhuin. He’s alive.”

“What did you say?” Wrath spun again as Hollywood came up from the tunnels and hardened his face.

“Call the others. Tell them we meet in ten.” Turning he stalked back up the stairs to his study to think.

~

Alena watched in a daze as the billboards and trees flew by fast enough to make her think of warp speed. Exactly what cliff did she take a flying leap from? She had to be out of her mind to get into a car with a man looking like Rhuin did. To the casual observer, he looked like a killer. Hell, he probably was a killer and yet there she was, huddled up on the leather seat of his ’73 Swinger. Not that it wasn’t a thing of beauty. In fact, when he’d walked her back toward the club and up to it, she’d all but swooned. At least after he’d worked his weirdo vampire mojo on it.

At first glance it’d looked like a burnt out heap with no tires an only one door. However, as they’d gotten closer, the image sort of phased out and in its place sat a black beast with the purple pin striping he’d cooed at and called _nalla._

What had he said it was?A _mhis_? Something like that. As far as she was concerned, it was some crazy Fear and Loathing hoodoo that only Johnny Depp could’ve pulled up in a haze of adrenochrome.

Yawning, she hunkered down lower in her seat drawing her knees up to her chin. They’d been going non-stop since they’d gotten gas at a little station just off the freeway.

Caldwell, New York. Alena couldn’t be sure but she thought her mother had been from there originally. What if she’d been one too? Wouldn’t that have made sense? If she were a vampire, it would only stand to reason that Alena was one as well. But she’d been able walk around in the day. In fact, Alena couldn’t remember a day during the summer that her mother hadn’t been out in her garden, digging, planting, weeding.

No, mom was not a vampire. That only left dad the sperm donor…

A few times before her mother had passed, Alena had broached the subject of her father. After the third time she’d left her mother in hysterical tears, she figured it was better just to drop the subject. When she’d turned eighteen, she’d gone to the hospital where she was born and poked around in their records. None of the staff that had brought her into the world were around anymore and all her birth certificate said was “father unknown”.

A little thrill went through her then.

What if there was more to her life than what it had added up to to that point? God, family? A whole new world? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. _Yeah right._ Any minute now she was going to wake up and find out she was late for work and…

“You’re not dreaming.” Rhuin’s voice was almost playful as he spoke, eyes glued to the road in front of them.

“Why would you say that?”

“You’re pinching your arm again.” Glancing down, Alena saw that she had indeed been making angry red marks on her skin. With a sheepish grin, she smoothed her palm over them.

“Oops.” Rhuin shot her a sideways smile and punched the accelerator. The Swinger lurched forward on the empty road forcing Alena back into her seat. She couldn’t help but laugh outright as she watched the speedo churn past the triple digits to bury itself at the bottom.

“Almost home.” He breathed and reached down, flipping on the radio. His lips curled into a vicious grin as _Rob Zombie_ came blaring through the speakers. “My brothers hate this stuff.” He said almost absently as he tapped his uninjured thumb on the wheel to _Living Dead Girl._ “Never could get into that ghetto shit they roll.”

Something in Alena softened along with the look on his face as he talked about his brothers. She found herself wanting to know more about them.

“How many siblings do you have?” She asked. Rhuin grinned harder.

“There are seven of us since D died.” The grin faltered a bit. The shadow that passed over his face was only momentary before he went back to singing along.

“What are they like?”

“Oh man. V’s the smartest son-of-a-bitch I’ve ever known. He’s cool though. Not nerdy smart. You can kick back and drink with the male just as quick as ask him about particle physics. Rhage is straight up crazy. You wanna party? You go hang with Rhage. The twins are…well, Phury’s alright. Z? Do me a favor and stay away from Z.” He shot her a meaningful glance that knotted something up in her stomach.

“It sounds like you love them.” She blurted. Rhuin nodded adamantly.

“Wrath? Don’t let him freak you out. He’s just big and scary. He’s a male of worth though. No one I’d trust more at my back.”

“That’s five.” Rhuin stopped for a second to think then smiled.

“Tohr.” The smile got bigger. “You will never meet a more level-headed male in your life.”

Yeah, this was helping. It seriously was. Listening to Rhuin’s candid adoration of the other men, she found herself wanting to meet them too.

Frowning, Rhuin reached down and fumbled the knob on the radio until something he liked came on and then barked a laugh and pointed out the windshield.

“Welcome to New York kid. Just hold onto your butt and enjoy the ride. We’ll get you fixed up where you belong in no time.”

Although a shot of nerves twisted her gut, she laughed with him. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was away from the 9 to 5 and every bad thing her life had ever thrown at her. Maybe, just maybe, this could work itself out the way it was supposed to.

Shaking her head softly, she reassessed her crazy conclusion. No, it was solid. She was out of her mind but for some reason, the thought wasn’t scary anymore.

Slowly, Alena brought her hand up to her chest and wrapped her fingers around the delicate five-pointed star under her shirt. Scribe Virgins, Omegas, whatever. Her mother had raised her with the belief that it didn’t matter what you called “god”, whatever it was, was up there and no matter what went on, it all happened for a reason.

Glancing over, she took in Rhuin’s masculine profile as he drove singing quietly to an old _Metallica_ song and smiled. Yeah, she didn’t know what the reason was just yet, but there was definitely something to the path she’d found herself on.

~

Scowling, Mr. X threw down the Sawsall he’d been using and dropped his hands to his hips as he stared down at the table in front of him. Christ there was blood everywhere and what was left of the civilian there was oozing in messy chunks to hit the floor with a constant splattering drone.

Didn’t these people know their own police? He’d been at it for hours with this one. Question, screaming, question, answer, begging, pain. It was a constant cycle and he hated that the answers could never be trusted. He wanted to know about this extra brother. Surely, the vampires would have some idea who he was but no. He’d been through two that night and neither of them was terribly forthcoming.

As soon as he’d gotten off the phone with N, he’d gone out on the prowl and snagged himself a couple of drunken partiers outside Screamers on Trade.

They’d gone so willingly, X was disgusted and therefore, hadn’t taken it easy on either of them. Even while he worked over the first one while the other watched, nobody had anything to say. They didn’t know the brothers. The brothers had gone into hiding a century ago and anymore, no one knew what was doing from that front. _Shit._

The whole damn debacle was useless.

Sighing, X shook the blood off his hands and walked over to the door of the shed, throwing it open so first light would do his cleaning for him. He was tired and the thought of the bed inside the cabin was entirely too enticing. Until his phone rang.

“This better be good.” He barked and shuffled it up to the cradle of his shoulder.

“I found her sensei.” X froze.

“N, you’d better not be blowing smoke up my ass.”

“No! I swear. I pulled in to a gas station to fill up and as I pulled in, this big flashy car pulled out and she was in the passenger’s seat. I…I think they’re on their way there.”

X burst through the door of the cabin and, bloody hands forgotten, grabbed a pen and paper. “Tell me everything you saw. I want the make, the model, and the license plate son.”

~

As Rhuin’s Swinger crept to a halt, Alena jerked awake. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted out the windshield and felt her stomach hit the floorboard. The gate in front of her was like something out of a bad Dracula movie except for the floodlights and high tech surveillance equipment mounted all over.

“What…where are we?” She asked glancing over at Rhuin. He had his window down and was looking into some sort of lens. After a moment, the gate started a slow trundle to one side and the car edged forward again.

“This…is my home.” He said simply, his tone uncharacteristically somber. Alena didn’t push any further. Instead, she sunk down into the bucket seat and tried to tell herself it was all going to be okay. As they passed a stone gatehouse and pulled into a massive courtyard however, she lost the train of thought entirely.

The mansion looming over the landscape was beautiful in a scary sort of way with its gray stone and leering gargoyles at every corner. To her mind it only made sense. Big scary vampires, big scary house. Perfect.

Pulling into a parking spot between a big black Escalade and a gorgeous GTO, Rhuin killed the engine and sighed.

“You okay?” The redhead asked praying the answer would be yes. He didn’t respond. His eyes were fixated on the huge double oak doors that dominated the structure’s frontal façade. “Rhuin?”

With a quick shake of his head, he glanced over and shot her a smile. It was halfhearted at best but she knew he was trying to reassure her. “What’s wrong?” She asked and fought the urge to twist her fingers together.

“Nothing’s wrong kiddo. It’s just…been a while.” He told her and let his gaze fall into his lap. “I haven’t seen this place in…Christ, I don’t know. Too long.”

“So let’s get inside and get the teary hellos over with.” Alena said and smiled. Rhuin seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling back.

“Yeah…better to pull the band aid off quick right?” He snorted and held up his still-bandaged thumb. Alena barked a short nervous laugh and rolled her eyes as the big vampire popped his door and got out before jogging over to get hers as well.

They were silent as they crunched across the gravel drive and up the few short stairs that led to the entrance. As the massive doors loomed above her, Alena fought the urge to run back to the car and hide. Everything about the place was larger than life. It was surreal. Hell, her life had taken a drastic turn for the surreal but it was the only choice she had and if there was another side to her family, the redhead felt she needed to know them. She needed to know where the little quirks that had driven her mother insane had come from. She had to…Hell, she didn’t know but the lure of a new life was all but intoxicating.

“Here goes nothin.” Rhuin muttered and pulled on the wrought iron handle. Just inside was another set of doors and as the first set boomed closed, Rhuin stopped to think a moment before punching a code into a keypad.

The light on the pad blinked green twice before the lock in front of them disengaged and left the door open.

Rhuin let out a deep breath and pushed his way inside.

The sheer enormity of the brightly colored foyer left Alena speechless. It was like something she would have expected to see on _A &E. _ The sheer opulence of the multi-colored mosaic floor coupled with the dark inviting woods and the myriad malachite columns that held up the ornately painted murals of men fighting above them left her reeling from over exposure.

“Oh. My God.” She breathed and took an unconscious step toward Rhuin’s side. In the fairy tale she’d walked into, he was the only real thing in her mind.

“Yeah, it’s something isn’t it?” He whispered and brushed his hand across her shoulders. “D was one hell of a decorator.”

“He has great taste.”

“Had.” Oh. Yeah.

“Sorry.” Rhuin shook his head and walked further inside, pulling her along behind him.

Alena let herself be led as Rhuin made his way toward a grand staircase that wound up both sides of the foyer to a mezzanine that wrapped around the entire space with hallways leading off in all directions. The whole place oozed money and it oozed it in a quantity the redhead couldn’t fathom. Absurdly enough, images of Scrooge McDuck diving into his vault of gold coins raced across her mind forcing her to stifle a giggle that died on her lips as the sound of heavy footfalls dragged her attention to the stairs.

_Holy shit…_ Alena’s eyes widened to the point of pain as a figure descended. He was six foot six easy and if he was under three hundred pounds, she’d have been surprised. He was menace personified in a pair of leathers with a black button up that strained under the bunch and flex of his thick arms and chest tucked in and open at the throat. The rhythmic pounding of his huge shitkickers sent her heart into overdrive. With a shudder, she edged slightly behind Rhuin.

“Rhuin…” The guy said and carelessly flipped a lock of his waist-length black hair over his shoulder. Much to her surprise, Rhuin bowed with a fist to his heart.

“My Lord.”

“Get the fuck up.” The bigger man said and wrapped him in a tremendous embrace. “I’ve…we’ve missed you brother.”

“Wrath…I…” Rhuin began and stopped sighing before breaking into a language she didn’t understand. The other man, Wrath apparently, appeared to be trying to cut him off at every word but Rhuin just kept talking. It was as if his brain was dumping things out of him faster than he could verbalize them and, while she didn’t know what he was saying, the tone of the words was one of reverence and respect and tinged with the smallest hint of sorrow.

“Look stop. Just stop it my brother. Now’s not the time. Right now, I’m just too damned glad to see you.” Wrath said and adjusted a pair black out sunglasses Alena hadn’t noticed until just then. They fit his face so well it was as if they were a part of him although Alena wondered how he could see anything through them. “Who’s your friend?”

Abruptly, Rhuin stopped and turned to her as if he’d forgotten she was there at all. “Wrath, this is Alena Markus.” The big man’s hand shot out and Alena’s eyes widened. With deliberate effort, the redhead made herself lift her arm and extend it toward him.

“Uh…hi.” She managed and flinched a bit as his massive hand enveloped all of hers and half of her forearm along with it.

“Alena, this is Wrath. Our king.”

“Let’s drop the king references.” Wrath said and smiled. As his lips parted, Alena could just make out the tips of his fangs. _He’s one too. They’re all vampires. Shit,_ we’re _all vampires._

“So…what do I call you?” She blurted and tried to decide if she should courtesy.

“Wrath.” He said simply, his deep voice hanging ever so strangely over the R. Alena nodded.

“Okay. Wrath.”

“Where are the others?” Rhuin asked craning his neck to look around.

“Out. Hunting. Should be back any time.” Rhuin nodded.

“I’ve…missed everything. Everyone.” His head dropped. “I…would ask your pardon.”

“We’ll get to all that later when we’re all together.” The king said and shot a look toward Alena. “We’ve got a lot to talk about but now is so not the time.”

“Wrath?” A female voice cut through the tension. “Are you down here?”

“In the foyer _leelan_.” The massive vampire called back and broke into a full on grin as a tall willowy woman with black hair and blue eyes made her way down the stairs. Immediately, Alena knew who she was. She didn’t know how but even in her bare feet, cut off denim shorts, and beat up Harley-Davidson t-shirt, the woman radiated queen.

“I was going over some of these requests from the _glymera_ and…” The woman looked up from the stack of papers she was cradling and stopped on the stairs. “Rhuin?” His name was marked with total disbelief in her voice.

“Hi Beth.”

“Oh thank the Virgin you’re alive!” She laughed and raced down the final few steps to wrap her arms around him.

Rhuin staggered back a step as the force of her hit him and laughed hugging her back. “It’s been…a strange few years.”

A rumbling cut through the room and after a moment, Alena realized it was coming from the king as he stepped up and put a possessive hand on Beth’s shoulder, pulling her against his body and effectively removing her from Rhuin’s reach.

_Weird. They’re like a couple of cavemen._ She thought backing up a step toward the door and away from the reunion.

“We were so worried when you stopped checking in. We…” The queen’s voice shook slightly. “Why didn’t you call?”

The rest of the conversation melted into their strange melodic language.

Watching from just in front of the door, the redhead’s heart lurched in her chest. There was so much love in the scene in front of her and some part of her wondered what it would be like. Her mother had died a few years before and it had always been just the two of them. Once she’d overseen her burial, there hadn’t been anyone to worry about but herself. There also hadn’t been anyone to call and wish Merry Christmas to, or just to call and talk. In her twenty-five years, it had never bothered her until that moment. She found herself wanting to…belong.

All at once, the door she’d been leaning against, popped open and sent her staggering forward a step.

“Lucy! We’re home!” A male voice boomed. “Hey Wrath man I… whoa. Who’s the female?”

“Hollywood, just in time. Everybody with you?” Wrath asked.

“Yeah.” The big man said jerking a thumb back over his shoulder. Alena was struck dumb. He was…beautiful. He was movie star handsome with his shaggy blonde hair and startling blue-green eyes but he walked with the same predatory grace she’d observed in Rhuin and then again in Wrath. _He’s a brother. He’s one of them too._ The thought struck her and nearly sent her knees to knocking.

“Rhage.” Alena turned as Rhuin spoke only to hear a muttered curse from the door. Turning back she saw the blonde vampire smiling ear to ear.

“You unbelievable bastard.” He said and stalked over to the others, wrapping Rhuin up in another macho man-hug.

“What’s with all the noise?” Another voice called. Alena’s head swiveled back as three more massive, leather-clad vampires filed in followed by a human man dressed in the nicest suit Alena had ever seen.

“V.” Rhuin smiled wider still breaking contact with Rhage to walk over to the newcomer.

Alena took herself out of the equation again, backing up against a shadowed pillar to watch them all. “I knew you were coming.” The one he’d called V said grinning crookedly with a stub of cigarette balanced between his lips. As the big man ran a hand through his hair, she made out a tattoo that wrapped around one side of his eye before disappearing back into his hairline.

“Of course you did.” Rhuin shot back affectionately and hugged him again. “Jesus my brother, it’s been too long.”

“What the fuck is up with all this ‘I love you, you love me’ nancy bullshit?” Alena turned to the newest voice and froze in place. The two that had entered moved with an identical stride and roll of the shoulder and their matching canary yellow eyes marked them as related but that was where the similarities ended. Where one had the most beautiful hair she’d ever seen falling over his shoulders in blonde and red and brown waves, the other kept his skull trimmed and where the first one’s features were regal and almost gently feline, the other had a scar that ran from forehead, around the eye, to curl the end of his upper lip in a vicious looking sneer.

_Twins…_ Alena thought. _Rhuin said there was a set of twins._ But these two didn’t look that much alike. Maybe they were fraternal…

“Phury…” Rhuin was smiling again but when his eyes shifted to the other brother, it slipped into incredulous disbelief. “Z? Holy hell my brother, what happened to you?”

The scarred brother’s yellow eyes narrowed and without a word, he took three massive strides and balled up his gigantic fist before letting it fly, straight and ready, into Rhuin’s jaw.

“You’re a motherfucker you know that?” He seethed an inch from Rhuin’s face.

“Yeah, I deserved that.” Rhuin grunted testing the inside of his cheek with his tongue. “Good to see you too Zsadist.”

“Z! Jesus Christ. Back off.” Wrath barked but it was almost a laugh.

“He’s right, he did deserve it.” Zsadist growled but held out his hand to Rhuin. Shaking his head, Rhuin took it and the hugs started all over again.

“Bunch of big sissies aren’t they?” Alena squeaked jumping away from the whiskey and cigarette voice at her side. Immediately, every eye in the room turned toward her.

“So I ask again. Who’s the female?” Rhage repeated. Rhuin cursed and pushed through the crowd to stand beside her.

“Wrath, Beth, Rhage, Vishous, Phury, Zsadist, and Butch beside you.” He began pointing to each in turn. “This is Alena. I found her in Detroit.” His eyebrow rose toward his hairline. “Mid transition.” There was a chorus of quick inhalations. “Yeah, exactly.” Rhuin laughed and craned his neck toward the door. “Where’s Tohr?”

One by one, the brothers looked away.

“One of those things we’ll talk about later.” Wrath informed him. Rhuin’s gray eyes darkened to the color of storm clouds.

“He’s not…”

“Uh…we don’t know.” Phury finished. “Like Wrath said, later.” Alena watched the miniscule twitching in the side of Rhuin’s jaw. Such pain. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be able to wipe that look off his face.

 

Rhuin nodded stiff-necked but didn’t say another word about it. He didn’t have a chance as two women came barreling down the stairs.

“ _Nalla…_ ” Zsadist smiled and swept a tall, mahogany haired beauty off her feet nearly crushing her to him.

“I’m so glad you’re home safe.” She grinned back and kissed him. Rhuin could only gape.

“Z?” He blurted. “Somethin you wanna tell me?”

“Get off my dick and stay away from my _shellan._ Got me?” The woman on his arm slapped at him but smiled radiantly. From behind him Rhage burst out laughing.

“Mine too…” He said.

_You’ve missed so much. It would’ve been better just to let them all go on._

Rhuin shook his head and did his best to ignore the voice as he turned to Rhage and the plain but startlingly attractive brunette beside him. The big male’s gaze fell immediately to her eyes. They were so gray, so strong. They looked as if they’d seen too much in too little time. And strangely, she looked positively perfect beside his brother.

“God, I go away and everyone gets attached.” Rhuin half laughed.

“Not me…” Vishous snorted as he lit another hand rolled. After a puff the room was overcome by the scent of his mellow Turkish tobacco.

“So I still got someone to party with.”

“Yep, me and the cop and Phury are still full on depravity material.”

Phury chuckled. “I’m in for the party, not the depravity.” Shrugging he walked over and clasped Rhuin’s shoulder. “Still holdin strong.”

Rhuin could only look from one brother to the next in awe. So much had happened since he left and it made a part of him sad. He should’ve been there to celebrate their matings.

_But you were off pouting._

Pouting! Come the fuck on! Rhuin felt his blood pressure jump but he kept a lid on the string of expletives he had the urge to let loose. No doubt the brothers would send him to Havers if he started going off on people no one could see.

“I am…so happy for you both.” He said and turned to the couples. “All of you. I’m…”

“Rhuin.” The female on Zsadist’s arm said and came forward to hug him ignoring her _hellren’s_ warning growl. “I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Bella.”

“And I’m Mary since blondie over there won’t introduce me for fear of you carrying me off into the night.” The brunette said before turning a very meaningful glance to Alena. “Are you…”

“Oh…uh…no.” The little redhead stammered as she took the female’s hand. “I’m just…new in town I guess.”

Rhuin felt a strange disappointment at her denial.

_You are already mated._ The voice chimed in.

_No shit Sherlock._ Rhuin spat back in his mind. Like he could forget. Like the other half of him had let him forget for two seconds that he’d had perfection and it had been taken from him.

“Rhuin?” Alena’s voice was so close to him he jumped as he turned to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You looked like you wanted to kill something just then.” Again, he shook his head.

“Nah.” He forced a smile. “I’m just a little overwhelmed I guess.” His gaze floated around the room to all the big males staring at him. “I have missed you all…so much.”

“Well, it hasn’t been the same without you around either my brother.” V grinned walking toward him. “And I can’t very well be angry at you when you bring such beautiful females with you. It’s been a long time since I laid eyes on someone who could take my breath away.” The dark haired male grinned crookedly as he took Alena’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m Vishous.”

The look in the male’s diamond eyes made Rhuin want to wretch…or punch him. Alena’s returning giggle cemented it. Running a hand through his platinum hair, Rhuin walked to the bar just inside the billiard room and poured himself a drink. When he heard Alena’s voice, high pitched and playful again, he made it a double.

“Alright…” Wrath’s voice cut through the reunions. “We have some business to discuss don’t we?” His wraparounds were aimed directly at Rhuin. He pounded the drink and nodded slowly. “ _Leelan_ , think you and Mary and Bella can keep our visitor company while we do this?”

“Sure.” Beth smiled and got up on her toes to kiss her _hellren’s_ cheek before walking over to hook Alena’s arm. “C’mon, they’re about to bore us to death.”

“Where are we going?” Alena asked as she let herself be led.

“They’re playing all three _Evil Deads_ on the Sci fi channel tonight.” Bella offered. “I think we can catch them if we head over to the Pit now.” Turning to Vishous she smiled. “Mind if we use the Pit?”

“Fine by me if the cop doesn’t mind.”

“I’m headin over to ZeroSum, have at it.” The cop said. “I’m not invited on the business. Slide on over when you’re through then.” The other men nodded their assents. “Later.”

“Good deal. Thanks guys.” Mary smiled and led the three other women to a doorway in the center of the staircase. “You know where to find us.”

Rhuin could only stare after them as the door closed and he was left alone with his brothers. Suddenly the reunion was bittersweet. Yeah, he’d gotten to see them. To let them know how much he’d missed them but now the hard part came. There was a good chance he wouldn’t see the sunset tomorrow night. And that was okay with him. The full magnitude of all his transgressions were beginning to congeal in his mind. He had wronged these males, all of them, and the realization cut him to the quick. A part of him that was growing by the moment almost wished Wrath would pronounce a death sentence. Only by shedding his blood, by giving it freely and with love to these five males of worth, could he atone for his absence.

“You ready?” Wrath asked him. Tightening his lips, Rhuin nodded.

“Yes my Lord.” The formal intonation of his words straightened the king’s spine as he nodded.

“We talk in my office.” He said and without another word, turned stalking up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Alena felt her apprehension growing as the three women pushed open a door leading from a long stainless steel tunnel into whoa…this was a frat boy’s wet dream. The gatehouse was smallish but Vishous and Butch had decked it out in rare bachelor form. As they walked down the hall, Beth, Mary, and Bella chatting it up like the old friends they were, Alena made note of the two bedrooms to either side before she took in the living room. Christ, it was _Scarface_ only with more testosterone. Between the leather couches, the massive plasma TV hanging on the wall above an obviously well loved Xbox 360, and the banks of computers piled on a huge black lacquered desk, it was obvious that this was a ‘no girls allowed’ zone.

“Do you get the feeling we’re forbidden here?” She muttered as the three other women took seats, the black leather of the sofas creaking under their weight.

Beth shrugged. “Technically, it’s all mine so if I say we can play in the Pit, then we play in the Pit.” She finished with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. Looking around, Alena took a seat in a big Lazy Boy, the queen’s words doing little to calm her.

Jesus, any minute now, she was sure she was going to wake up. She had to. Normal people with normal 9 to 5 jobs did not get off work and turn into vampires!

“Sweetheart, I hate to tell you but it happens every day.” Bella’s voice was soothing but tinged with amusement. And the fact that she’d quite obviously read Alena’s mind, did not exactly put her at ease. In fact, it creeped her right the fuck out.

“How did you…” The redhead couldn’t seem to stop herself from asking. Bella raked her fingers through her mahogany hair and shrugged.

“Some of us got it, some of us don’t. You might be surprised what little tricks you’ve inherited.” Well wasn’t that just a fun thought.

Alena must’ve closed down, shut it all out, because the next thing she knew, Mary was crouched at her feet. “Look,” she said, “I know you’ve got a thousand questions and we will be happy to answer them.” With a wave of her hand, she gestured to the other females who were nodding compassionately. The kindness in their eyes made her stomach churn.

“I have…no idea where to start.”

“Well, I can tell you about my transition if that’d help.” Beth offered. Alena doubted it would but it was better than feeling their eyes bore into her as she sat trying desperately not to fidget.

“Yeah, okay. Uh…maybe that’d…help.” She managed. Beth immediately began to run down a list of symptoms and atrocities that were all too familiar already. Alena already knew about the shaking and the sweating and the bowel melting pain that accompanied becoming a… _vampire!!_ God even thinking the word made her mind want to check out and take up a nice spot on a Tahitian beach.

“Sound familiar?” Beth asked. Alena nodded. “Not much help I guess.”

“Alena, from what I can tell, it’s just an adjustment. That’s all. Think of it as…” Mary seemed to think for a moment. “…Being diagnosed with diabetes.”

The other two women each barked their displeasure at her comparison. “What? That’s kind of how it is!” The brunette went on. “One day, you can have all the sugar you want, the next? Total dietary trauma. I mean, people live with a disease like diabetes every day. You’ll learn to be a vampire. That’s just how it is.”

“So what? No more cookies?” Alena snorted. She tried for nonchalant but inside, the inane thought ‘no cookies’ made her want to scream…a lot.

“No, you can have all the cookies you want.” Bella laughed. “You’ll just have to feed from a male of the species to maintain your health.”

“Think of it as taking insulin.” Mary butted in. Beth and Bella each reached out and shoved her over. The brunette hit the floor with a squeak and a thud and glared at the other two.

“Could you make it any less appealing?” Beth laughed and shifted, leaning closer to Alena. “Feeding is…beautiful. It’s…” She stopped redness creeping up her face as if someone was filling her head with Kool-aid. “Yeah, once you’re mated feeding from your _hellren_ is the most amazing experience.”

“What if you’re not mated?” The redhead asked.

“Well, once we find your relatives, either they or you will have to make arrangements with a male of worth.” Bella offered. Eww… The thought of sucking on anyone’s neck was even less appealing than the insulin thing.

“How often will I have to do…that?” Alena asked and couldn’t quite hide the discomfort with the thought.

“That depends on your blood. The purer your bloodline, the less often you’ll have to feed.” Well here’s to praying she was good stock.

“I don’t know if I can…do that.” She whispered without meeting the queen’s eyes.

Bella chuckled softly. “Instinct is a wonderful thing. If you wait too long, I guarantee you won’t have any problems.” And just what the _hell_ was that supposed to mean?

Rubbing her eyes, Alena looked up and met the gazes of all three women and wanted to laugh. Listening to them talk, hearing the words made her want to scream. Didn’t they realize how ludicrous it all sounded? It was like being trapped in B-movie hell.

“Mind if I use the bathroom?” She said finally. She was shaking again and this time, she knew why. It was all too much. Rhuin, _Lessers_ , vampires, New York, Scribe Virgins, _and a partridge in a pear tree_ … Alena cringed as her stomach lurched. “I think I need a minute.”

“Of course.” Beth smiled. “Second door on the left side.” Alena nodded and got to her shaky feet. She was so whacked out she was surprised they held her weight. With a deep sigh, she turned and headed for the small room.

 

Rhuin sat in silence, his eyes fixed firmly on the blotter on Wrath’s ridiculous French provincial desk. In fact, they had all been as silent as the grave from the moment they’d filed into Wrath’s study. Jesus, he hadn’t thought it would be this hard. When he’d pulled up to the compound, he’d been at peace with the options he could come up with and none of them had anything to do with his living a long and comfortable life. He knew his betrayals and he was resigned to paying for them.

Now however, sitting with his brothers, smelling their unique scents, and feeling the aura of belonging that went with them, he was ready to beg for his life. He _wanted_ to live. He _needed_ to go out into the night with these males if only one more time. Rhuin wanted nothing more than to prove his worth again.

“My Lord…” He began his voice soft and imploring as he slid to his knees in front of the desk. “I would beg of you…”

“Can it Rhuin.” Wrath’s voice was deep and grave as he spoke. “I’ve got to tell you my brother I have no idea how to handle this.” Rhuin chanced a look up to the king’s face. What he saw there confused him. Wrath was sat back in a chair that seemed to be begging for mercy under his immense weight, with a bemused look on his cruel features. If Rhuin didn’t know better, he’d have said the king was enjoying himself.

“Wrath man, what are our options here?” Hollywood spoke up from the back of the room.

“As I see it, we only have a few and I don’t like any of them.” Wrath leaned forward leaning his tattooed forearms on the delicate wood. “I should kill you.”

Rhuin’s blood froze in his veins. “If that is your judgment, I will abide by it and die like a warrior.” From behind him, he heard a chorus of disgruntled dismay. At least that was reassuring.

“We’re already extremely shorthanded.” Phury offered. Wrath’s gaze never shifted from Rhuin as he nodded.

“I know. That makes it slightly more difficult. Well, that and the fact that the Rhuin I know…knew…would never desert his brothers or his race.”

_And doesn’t that just make you feel like a shit-heel…_ Rhuin’s eyes closed as he bit back a vicious retort.

“I had no intention of deserting anyone. I just needed…time.”

“And I told you to keep me updated.” Rhuin’s head dropped slowly. “Why did you stop calling me?”

Guilt, raw and bitter in the back of his throat, welled up and threatened to consume him. “I was…”

“The reason doesn’t exactly matter anymore. What remains to be seen now is the result.”

With a deep breath, Rhuin got to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Wrath asked incredulously.

“Standing.” Rhuin told him and rolled his neck to crack it. “If nothing else, I am still a member of this brotherhood and I will meet my fate face to face.” Anger was welling up in him like a wildfire. “I won’t cower or beg. I don’t know what I was thinking but before you pass judgment on me, know that I never stopped being what I am.”

Wrath’s eyebrow disappeared into his widow’s peak. “And what are you?”

“I am a brother.” Turning, he let his eyes bounce from one face to the next. “I am your brother.”

Sighing, Wrath leaned back to balance on the back legs of his chair. “V? You’re bein awfully quiet. What do you have to say?”

The big male pursed his lips before he spoke. “I already know the outcome. I’d keep it to myself if you’ll allow it.”

“Now is not the time to be cryptic V.” Wrath growled. “Tell me something I can use.”

Rhuin watched as Vishous’ head dropped forward to his chest before he looked up and locked those pale diamond eyes on him. “Rhuin cannot die. I see him suffering but he cannot die this night.” He never broke the gaze.

_Thank the Scribe Virgin._

“You saw this?” Vishous nodded looking grave. Wrath cursed under his breath. “So be it.”

“Wrath…I would offer you a _rythe_.”

“Would you now? There’s only one problem with that. I’m not the only one you’ve offended.”

Luckily, Rhuin had already thought of that. Turning to Phury, he met the male’s yellow eyes. “I would offer you a _rythe_ as well. And you Z. And Vishous…Rhage.”

“No.” Zsadist hissed. “I won’t take it.”

“Yes, you will.” Vishous said absently. “You have to.”

“The fuck I do.” As V turned to the brother, his tattoo encircled pupil dilated until it swallowed everything around it.

“You have to. Rhuin has to know there is no bad blood between any of us.” Zsadist shuddered, his own eyes fading from the yellow of his brother’s back to black before he shifted his gaze back to Rhuin.

“I might hate you for this later.” He growled. Rhuin took a deep breath and nodded before smirking.

“But will you respect me in the morning?”

The panic on Z’s face melted and was replaced by something Rhuin had never seen there…ever. The brother looked…amused.

“You are such an asshole Rhuin.” Zsadist barked chuckling and rubbed a big hand over his scalp. “Fucking…asshole.”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Wrath asked looking to Z. The brother nodded, a bare twitching of his neck muscles. “Is this…satisfactory to everyone?” The general grunt of assent spoke volumes. “Good. I’ll go to the Scribe Virgin first thing tonight. If she’s on board, we’ll do it tomorrow at sundown.” Turning his attention to Rhuin, he continued. “Until then, you’re out of the rotation.”

Rhuin nodded. It was so not the time to bitch even though he needed to get out there and kill something.

“Phury, you’ll bring the _tri-whip_.” Wrath finished and once the brother had nodded, they moved onto business as usual.

With a strangely contented sigh, Rhuin moved back and sat down on one of the many pansy couches listening to his brothers' report on the _lesser_ activity of the past few nights. They were abducting civilians out of their houses. Jesus, he had no idea the war had taken that kind of turn.

_What do you expect? You ran from it._ Rhuin shook his head, unwilling to start an argument with himself and focused on the others. Tomorrow night was going to be hell but he welcomed it. He was not being turned away. He still had a place. Madeline would have been proud of him.

 

Alena made her way into the bathroom and locked the door before leaning on the sink to catch her breath. Insane! It was all totally insane. Glancing up, she opened her mouth and groaned at the two tiny points that said hello as she curled up her lips. As unreasonable as it was, she had hoped they would be gone so she could catch the next train heading west to Michigan. No such luck.

“I am so screwed.” She moaned and smacked the cold knob until enough water came out to splash on her face. The frigidness of it didn’t do a damn thing but make her more uncomfortable. Her hands were shaking and her heart was hammering in her chest. Why suddenly was it all so unbearable? When Rhuin had explained it to her, it sounded doable. Sure, she was a vampire. No biggie. Business as usual, right?

_Wrong._

“I can’t do this. Can I?” She asked her reflection. Unfortunately, the woman in the glass looked just as panicked as she felt. “I’ve got to do this.”

As soon as she said it, her knees buckled and forced her to catch herself on the marble countertop.

“That’s it. I am so out of here.” Glancing at her watch, it read four-thirty. Dawn was still a couple hours off. Surely she could get to a bus station or something before it incapacitated her. All she needed was a way out.

Turning slowly, she eyeballed the bathtub and yanked back the curtain. _Pay dirt!_ The window was not only large enough for her to climb through. It was open.

Leaning back, she kicked the water up a notch to mask her escape and began to dig at the screen. Much to her surprise, it gave easily and after a quick glance outside, she shimmied onto the sill and dropped down onto the lawn.

Looking around, she realized she knew where she was. At the other end of the lawn sat all the big flashy cars she could only assume belonged to the brothers and in the middle of them was Rhuin’s Swinger. All she had to do was pick a lock, grab her bags, and get out of Dodge, preferably on a fast frigging horse.

Crouching down, she half-crawled out of the shadows and made a beeline for the cars. Rhuin’s was old; it couldn’t be that hard to break into. The only problem was, the Escalade was missing and that left her absolutely no cover for her daring feat of B and E.

“Can’t go home with no stuff.” She rationalized and got herself moving faster.

Glancing up, she wondered how many cameras there were looking down at her and frowned. So what. By the time the guys finished their macho man-fest or whatever it was they were doing that she couldn’t be in on, she’d be long gone and she sure as hell wasn’t leaving a forwarding address.

Her stomach dropped. She couldn’t go back to her apartment. Rhuin knew where it was. If she went back there, he’d come get her. He’d said as much.

Maybe she’d go stay with her best friend. Morgan was a bit weird herself so maybe the ‘hi, I’m a vampire’ routine wouldn’t give her the creeps like it would most people. _Yeah, and tomorrow, I’ll go to the lollipop guild and get a one-way ticket to Oz._

Fuck it. She’d figure something out. She’d just get another place. Detroit was full of them and there were plenty of landlords that were smart enough not to ask questions.

Circling around to the passenger side of Rhuin’s car, Alena cupped her hand to the window and cursed. Of _course_ he’d locked the doors. Why by all that was good and holy did she think the Fates would give her that much?

Fishing in her pockets, she prayed there was something, anything she could use to jimmy the latch. When her hand hit a barrette, she could have screamed in triumph. Instead, she settled for a silent ‘ah ha’ and set to bending it into a shape she could use.

 

As Butch eased past the last gate and swung Vishous’ Escalade back toward its designated parking spot, the headlights flashed on the newest addition to their fleet of expensive muscle. Rhuin’s Dodge was one hell of a car. There was no questioning that and Butch being the whiskey and cigarette type from way back, could appreciate a beautiful piece of machinery like it with childlike excitement.

As the headlights caressed it from taillight to hood, he sighed and contemplated asking the brother if he could take it for a spin when something caught his eye. Movement. All at once, his instincts fired off and with one hard stomp of his Gucci loafer, he swung the big truck into its spot and jumped out, hand on the butt of the Beretta that swung under his left arm.

For a moment, he cursed the headlights that were killing his night vision but there was no time to go back for them. Someone was _in_ the compound and that someone needed to be taken out…in a box.

Slowing his breathing, he edged around the side of the car, his hazel eyes scanning left to right, up and down. He _knew_ he saw something but as he rounded the front of the car and made his way back down the other side, there didn’t appear to be so much as a disturbed rock.

“What the hell…” He muttered and crouched down, glancing underneath. “Fuckin weird.”

With a long slow breath, he backed up to the Escalade and shut it off, pocketing the keys before circling the car once more and heading over to the Pit. V’s security system would have caught something.

Popping the door, he walked into his living room and saw the females ( _not women but females…yeah, he was still getting a handle on the new terminology.)_ sitting, talking back and forth in hushed tones…and then he counted heads.

“Where’s the redhead?” He asked as he shrugged out of his overcoat and then the Bill Blass jacket Phury had nearly wet himself over.

“She’s in the bathroom.” Beth offered her face reticent and sincere. “Mary scared her.”

The brunette gasped. “I did _not_ scare her.”

“You told her that being a vampire was like being diabetic. How is that going to help anything?” Bella laughed.

“I only meant it as a comparison. I thought it would give her another way to think about things.”

“By telling her she has an incurable disease. Great job.” Beth’s teasing jab was lost on him as he nodded absently and virtually threw himself down in V’s computer chair. With a quick wave of the mouse and a double click, he had the cameras up on all four monitors.

“Butch? What’s the matter?” Beth asked coming to stand behind him. “Why are you scanning the lawn? Is there something Wrath should know about…”

“Ah ha!” He barked and jabbed a finger at one of the monitors. “You sure she’s still in the bathroom?” He watched as Beth’s blue eyes scanned the screen.

“Shit.” She muttered and yanked the phone off its cradle.

 

Wrath growled as the phone on his desk rang. Fritz knew damn well not to bother them when they were having a meeting. He grabbed it without looking.

“This better be good.” He growled.

“Wrath, Alena escaped.” He was completely dumbfounded.

“What do you mean she escaped?”

“Mary scared her a bit and she went to the bathroom but then Butch came in and started scanning the lawn on the surveillance monitors and caught her running for the gates.

“She won’t get past them. Go get her _leelan._ ” His tone softened.

“There’s the problem. Bella’s already been out to look for her and she can’t find her.”

Wrath cursed and let his head drop into his hand. Leave it to Rhuin to bring more trouble back with him.

“Your girl’s trying to escape.” He muttered cupping his hand over the receiver. Rhuin shot to his feet.

“What do you mean she’s trying to escape?”

“Beth says she’s trying to escape…” He listened to the phone for a moment before turning back to Rhuin. “Right now.”

With a few choice words, Rhuin headed for the window and tossed back the heavy curtain.

“She says Bella can’t find her.”

“I’m going after her.” Rhuin said and stalked out the door. As Wrath heard his heavy footfalls pound down the stairs he chuckled.

“Phury? Do me a favor…”

“I’m on it.” He said and dematerialized half a second before his brother and Vishous.

With a grunt, Wrath looked up and counted to ten before reaching out with his mind to locate her.

 

Jesus! The place was like a maze without walls! Every time she thought she was headed for the way out, she found herself heading back toward the mansion or the gatehouse and it was more frustrating than trying to cut off the standard crowd of drunken morons she served every night.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, she was almost positive that Butch guy had seen her as she slunk around the car behind him. She could not believe he didn’t turn around and bust her. There was no way she could have handled being scruffed and dragged back inside like a sack of potatoes. _And you just_ know _he’d do that…_

Skidding to a stop, she took a deep breath and tried to get her bearings. Yeah, there was the gate. It couldn’t have been more than a hundred yards away. Screwing up her face in determination, she aimed for it and started running.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alena screamed as a big bastard appeared in her path. Backpedaling, she fell down on her ass before jumping to her feet and high tailing it in the opposite direction. At that moment, she was absolutely positive that she’d see the man with his black hair and those stupid sunglasses haunting her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Glancing over her shoulder, she was fairly surprised to find she was not being followed until strong arms grabbed her around her middle and hoisted her off her feet. Alena fought, kicking, shaking her body back and forth with all she had.

“C’mon, take it easy. We just wanna…” The voice attached to the arms was soothing and reasonable. So Alena bit him as hard as she could. The pained yelp above her nearly made her smile as the hold loosened and she shimmied out before tearing off in another direction.

“V? You okay?” Another voice asked.

“She frigging _bit_ me!” The reasonable one called back. Alena didn’t waste any time turning to see if he was okay. She really didn’t want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to go home…sleep in her own bed.

This had to be a nightmare. It was too much like the ones she’d had as a child. She would run and run and run and never would the door at the end of the hallway get any closer while the monsters gained on her. These big bastards may not have been monsters but at that moment, they were the enemy. They didn’t want her to leave, she wanted to leave. It was pretty cut and dry.

Zigging around a row of topiaries, she skidded to a halt as the weak moonlight glinted on a blade as it flipped rhythmically from a hand to the air and back again.

“Where ya goin female?” The big vampire before her growled, his scarred face twisted in a vicious snarl.

“Fuck you!” She screamed at him and backed up a step only to come up against something solid and warm…and breathing.

“Z, Jesus are you trying to make this worse?” It was another reasonable voice but she didn’t want to turn and see where the next attack was coming from.

“She stopped running didn’t she?” Z said and shrugged. Alena was frozen staring at him and the strange blackness of his eyes. She seemed to remember him having yellow eyes like, she glanced up over her shoulder, yep like that one.

“Leave me alone!” She shrieked and hated the terror in her voice as it shook. Her eyes were burning as she dodged a hand and sprinted away again.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Alena’s legs pumped harder as the gate came into sight ahead of her. If she hadn’t been so terrified, she’d have jumped for joy. Instead, she settled for letting go of the rein she had on her fear and let the tears come in earnest. This was it, she was on the home stretch until the air in front of the gate shimmered like the pavement on a hot day. And then there was another body in front of her.

She gasped as the white hair before her blew in the slight breeze. _Oh God…_

“Rhuin!” She cried and bowled into him, wrapping her arms around his thick waist and burying her face in his chest. “Get…me…out…” Great, she was hyperventilating.

“Shhhh… It’s okay kiddo. They just want to help you.” He whispered wrapping his arms around her. “They don’t mean to be scary, they can’t help it.”

“Hate…you.” She gasped and sucked in a massive breath. “Get…me…”

“I know you wanna go home. I wish I could let you.” He even sounded sincere. God, she wanted to bite him too but in the crazy world she’d been thrown into, he was the only one she knew. She might not have been able to trust him but he was real and she’d seen him smile. The rest of them? Total night terror material.

“Oh good. Rhuin caught her.” Rhage panted as he jogged over. “He gets the prize.”

“Shut up Hollywood.” Rhuin rumbled above her before scooping her up into his arms.

“Get her inside and take her to her room. Maybe tomorrow night she’ll be more cooperative.” There was that strange accent again. She knew it was the king and some part of her wanted to apologize but at that moment, she was stuck to Rhuin like glue. He was real, he wasn’t anywhere near as scary as the rest of them.

“Yeah. I think she’s had enough trauma for one night.”

Alena tried to fight another wave of sobs and lost.

“Shhhh…it’s all gonna be okay.” He said again and stroked her hair. For half a second, Alena believed him and that was all the time it took for her consciousness to assess the situation and make a discreet exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Just FYI. Have fun. I kind of like this one. ;)

Alena’s eyes opened slowly and for half a second, relief flooded through her. It _had_ been a dream and now she was safe and sound in her own bed. Sighing, she rolled over…and realized she had room to spare. Her little twin bed did not have room for a buddy. Immediately the panic seized her. Her breathing came short and ragged as she balled the foreign comforter up under her chin.

“It’s not a dream…” She whispered and squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears to back down for once. Jesus, she’d cried more in the last forty-eight hours than she had since her mother had died.

Mustering up what was left of her courage, she threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. Only then did she look around and let her jaw hit the floor. The room was amazing. The walls were covered in blue silk brocade that flowed down into a darker midnight carpet that felt like she was walking on rabbit fur. Turning, she took a look at the bed and actually squeaked. The four-poster was the biggest king she’d ever seen and the coverlets and pillows matched the deep blue of the walls. Across from it sat an ornately carved armoire and a writing desk complete with quill pen, ink well, and linen stationary.

“Holy shit…” She muttered, the fear forgotten in the opulence. “This is straight out of Buckingham palace.”

Without a thought, her legs carried her to the armoire. Opening it, she gasped and with shaking fingers, she ran a hand down a dark burgundy gown. It was silk. It was like touching a cloud it was so soft, so fine. Shaking her head in disbelief, she slid it aside to reveal another in cream, and then another in black, and another, and another, and another. Good lord, the wardrobe was worth more than her first car. Hell, it was worth more than her first eight cars and probably her mother’s house too.

“This is insane.” Alena laughed and closed the doors before opening the drawers beneath. Here, she recognized a few things. Her own clothes had been pressed and folded and put away. _How long have I been out?_

Turning for the door, she headed for it and stopped. She was wearing her favorite Hello Kitty fleece pajama bottoms.

“And who the hell changed my clothes?” The question made her shudder slightly. Somebody had undressed her, probably seen everything the powers that be had given her, and dressed her up in comfy clothes. _Holy date rape Batman!_

Cringing she tugged her t-shirt tighter around herself. No. The weirdoes downstairs were a lot of things she was sure, but after seeing the way they looked at their women, she threw out the unconscious sexcapades theory. Rhuin wouldn’t have brought her all the way to Caldwell to play party favor. Then again, what did she know about Rhuin other than she woke up feeling like skewered excrement to find him lurking in her living room and professing his undying need to help her? She knew that and that he liked _Rob Zombie_. And that was just so helpful.

Yeah, she knew precisely dick about these guys.

_This is how horror movies end…_

“I might as well just tell them I’ll be right back and run up the stairs.” She grumbled and jerking open another drawer to find a pair of pants better suited to escape.

Yanking up her favorite ratty jeans, she cinched her belt tight and pulled on a pair of black boots before stalking over to the door and throwing it open. Alena was fully prepared to start screaming at the first person she saw. Her anger however, went on absolutely no ears. The hallway was deserted and as she listened, she couldn’t make out any voices either.

“Beautiful.” She sighed and stepped out. The hallway was no less spectacular than the room she’d been given but the myriad statues and original oils were lost on her as she stormed past them.

Once she found the mezzanine, she took the staircase two at a time and stopped in the foyer she’d been in the night before. She was fuming. The more she’d walked, the more the past evening’s events had come flooding back. She remembered listening to the women as they’d tried to give her vampire 101 and she remembered running. It made her skin go cold. The sight of that big bastard flipping the dull blade over and over again nearly made her queasy. _How could Bella go to bed with that every night?_ Alena was so not taking that thought process any further.

Instead, she picked the door on her right and strode through like the lady of the manor. Unfortunately, there was still no one around to scream at.

Letting loose a deep breath, Alena slumped walking over to the massive billiards table and rolled the nine ball around as she thought. Wow, what a clusterfuck. Yep, that was definitely the word for it and the longer she let it all swirl around in her head, the more she needed a cigarette.

“Ah hell…” She grumbled and sent the yellow striped ball rolling across the felt. She didn’t remember seeing her smokes…anywhere. As if Rhuin could bring himself to remember something that trifling. Sighing, she turned away from the table and wandered to a sideboard cluttered with photographs and candles. In the middle of the chaos was a beautifully carved cherry wood box topped with a gold leafed dragon.

For the first time since her eyes opened, Alena smiled as she ran her fingers across it’s outstretched wings. It was as if it would fly off the box it was so intricate. As she traced the edges, the lid rattled and before she could stop herself, she was lifting it, the potent scent of fresh coffee hit her like she’d walked into a Starbucks.

“What the…” She whispered as the two rows of what appeared to be hand rolled cigarettes appeared from underneath. Reaching in, she snagged one and brought it to her nose. The scent of coffee hit her again along with something spicier and all at once, the tightness in her shoulders eased.

“Help yourself lady.” The genial cultured voice made her squeak and knock the table as she turned. What she saw standing there was totally out of place with the men she’d met already. The small, elderly man in front of her had a shock of gray hair that sat above kind, smiling eyes and a set of jowls she had to force herself not to reach out and pinch. Somehow she didn’t think it would fly in all his true butleresque livery.

“I was just…looking.” She stammered and dropped the hand rolled back into the box.

“No, by all means. I try to keep them accessible. Master Phury positively loves them.” He went on bustling past her to retrieve the box and hold it open to her. “They do go stale awfully quickly. Perhaps you’d be kind enough to help me clean up the mess?” The old man grinned.

With a tentative hand, Alena reached out and took one. “Thanks…uh…”

“Fritz.” The butler beamed and set the box back in its place. If ever you want another, this is where they’ll be.” He finished and produced a gold table lighter.

Alena grinned and touched the tip to the flame. As soon as she inhaled a calm bonelessness settled over her and she smiled. “Thanks Fritz.” She sighed and, on a whim, gave the little man a hug. “So where is everybody?”

“Oh, the gentlemen have all gone out for the evening.” He told her. “Can I be of any further assistance?”

Taking another long drag, Alena grinned and nodded. “Yeah, how do I get outside?” Fritz’s face hardened.

“I am under orders not to allow you outside. I’m sorry.” Her shoulders dropped.

“Is there a patio or something? I just need some fresh air.”

She watched as the little man seemed to war with himself. He seemed to inflate to the point he would burst before the breath came out of him in a rush. “You won’t run off?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Alena giggled and followed his eyes toward a floor to ceiling curtain. “Through there?” He nodded and with a heavy sigh, turned and busied himself rearranging the photographs on the sideboard.

Inhaling the hand-rolled, Alena fought with the curtain until the break in it relented and showed itself before slapping the brass handle underneath and stepping outside.

The breeze on her face drew a giggle from her before she realized it didn’t feel quite right. It was as if her body was wrapped in a nice warm blanket. She felt so…good. So warm and safe and carefree. It was almost good enough to pass off everything that had happened in the last day and a half as a huge practical joke. If it hadn’t been for her surroundings, Alena would have happily curled herself up in one of the many comfy looking Adirondack chairs and taken a load off.

Sighing however, she cocked her head up and took in the entire four-story façade behind her before taking another long drag from her hand rolled.

For half a second, her vision went a bit fuzzy as another wave of calm melted over her sapping the tightness in her stomach and obliterating the anxiety that had been knotting up her muscles. _No wonder Phury likes these…_ She thought to herself and giggled sauntering to the stairs and down onto the lawn.

 

Rhuin roared as his fist made contact with the heavy bag one last time and sent it spinning on it’s mounting. His breath was coming in ragged bursts and his heart was fit to run a marathon without him but he still didn’t feel any better. God, what if coming home had been a mistake? What if bringing Alena here had been a bigger one?

Dropping his head on his shoulders, Rhuin worked to calm his breathing and his racing mind. He’d hoped that a good once over in a real gym would leave him crawling back to his room beaten and exhausted but after fifteen miles on the treadmill, half of which he’d done on an uphill slant, and bench presses, and squats, and finally a good hour pounding on the bags, he still felt wound tighter than a Swiss watch.

_Your feelings are getting the better of you. You cannot do what you’re thinking of doing._

And that didn’t help the situation at all. As soon as he’d taken Alena up to her room, the foreboding had settled in. Watching the other brothers go after her had set his teeth on edge. Especially when Vishous grabbed her. It was all he could do to keep from materializing in front of the big male and showing him what he thought of the way he handled females.

Growling, Rhuin began unwrapping his knuckles. Sweat ran down his face and chest but he didn’t pay it any mind. Even though he was going to hurt tonight, it felt too good to be back.

_If the Scribe Virgin doesn’t veto the decision…_

That was precisely what had him tied up in knots. Yes, Rhuin had been ready to accept whatever fate the Brotherhood decided for him but being home, hearing those familiar male voices and seeing the changes he’d missed for so long made him realize exactly what he’d given up, what he’d left behind. Christ, Z had a _shellan?_ Zsadist? Rhuin would’ve thought the world would have to end before he got close to anyone.

Anymore, he just wanted to be a part of it again.

_You were in mourning._

“Yeah, some good that did anyone.” Maybe if he had been there, Wellsie would still be alive.

The line of thinking made his stomach lurch. Tohr was gone and Wellsie was dead along with the young she carried. If he had been available and on the prowl with the brothers, maybe something could’ve been done.

Letting out a slow breath, Rhuin tried not to let the sadness consume him again. After Alena had been locked in, the king had leveled with him about the other brother. Torhment was gone and no one knew where he was or if he was alive. That was the blow the cut deepest. God that was all too much.

Stiff-arming the locker room door, Rhuin stalked inside, his insides turning to water. If only he hadn’t left. If only he’d have stuck by and done what he’d been born to do. Fighting _lessers_ was a calling in his thick warrior’s blood but he’d let something as frivolous as love get in the way.

_Love is never frivolous. You dishonor Madeline’s memory by thinking that way._

Yeah, that was exactly what he did not need.

“Why can’t you ever say anything motivational?” He muttered and snatched his gym bag off the bench with a cursory glance to the showers. He wanted his tub. He wanted his massive marble tub full to the brim, piping hot, _and waiting to drown you._ Great, even his own inner monologue was depreciating and useless.

Mustering the ability honed over years of ignoring the stowaway in his cranium, Rhuin shoved his own thoughts to the back burner and yanked a T-shirt over his head before hitching his duffel up onto his shoulder. He left the gym in a deeper funk he’d come in with and made his way into the tunnel to the stairs leading to the compound’s foyer.

The mansion was silent when he opened the door. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Master Rhuin.” Fritz’s voice cut through the moment of solitude before he could even enjoy it.

“Yeah?” He said without turning, his tone clipped.

_What did Fritz ever do to you?_ Rhuin’s shoulders slumped.

“What can I do for you Fritz?” He tried again. The voice was silent so he figured he’d done better.

“Can I get you anything from the kitchen? You missed first meal.” Come to think of it, he was kind of hungry. When had he eaten last? Wow, it must’ve been before Alena had stumbled into his life.

“That would be great.” He smiled. “Thank you.” The _doggen_ beamed as he nodded and hurried off.

Alone again, Rhuin stretched and felt another trickle of sweat wend it’s way down his spine. Bath. Now.

Rolling his neck from left to right, he grabbed the newel post and swung around taking the stairs two at a time.

Angling down the hall, his eyes shot to the room Alena had been given. She was in there, probably still sleeping. He shuddered to think what would happen when she woke up. The girl was volatile at best and downright irritating at worst and when she realized how much her life had changed in earnest, he was sure he was in for whatever wrath she felt like throwing at him.

And the weirdest thing was, he didn’t really mind. Of course she’d have questions. Who wouldn’t? It wasn’t exactly every day that your world literally ceased to exist and forced you to live in another one.

_Do not go near that door._

The command from the voice stopped him in his tracks. Well what do you know… His feet had taken him right up to it. That was just screwy.

“I’m not going into her friggin room!” Rhuin hissed irritated even as his hand tightened over the knob.

Wasn’t that just the weirdest thing? He’d meant it when he said he wasn’t going in but some part of him just _had_ to make sure she was all right. All he needed to do was peek his head in and reassure himself she was still sleeping peacefully. God knew she needed all the sleep she could get after her transition and the circumstances hadn’t been ideal for recovery.

“So all I need is to be sure she’s fine. Then we’ll head toward my room.” Rhuin couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with a disembodied voice in his head. Yeah, when everything was said and done, he was going to go see Havers and see if there was anything he could do to shrink his head. He definitely needed it.

_So help me, if you open that door…_ Not only did Rhuin cut the voice off, by the time he heard its frustrated growl, the door was open and his foot was across the threshold.

For a moment, Rhuin’s eyes strained in the darkness but when they adjusted, his stomach dropped into his feet.

“Where is she?” He whispered to himself scanning the dimness and finding nothing but rumpled sheets and half opened drawers. The bathroom door was open and the light was off. She wasn’t there either. “Where is she?!”

_Looks like she escaped again._ That was helpful.

“Thank you captain obvious. I never would’ve noticed that if you hadn’t filled me in.” Growling, Rhuin slammed the door and headed for the stairs. His gym shoes barely made contact as he flew down them mentally berating himself for not standing guard duty like he’d suggested. Wrath had said it wasn’t necessary but obviously the king was wrong. Otherwise, Alena would be angry as hell but at least she’d still _be_ there.

Rhuin hit the mosaic floor at a run and skidded around reaching for the door that lead to the tunnel to the Pit. Vishous would have footage on the security cameras. He had to.

“Master Rhuin? Where are you going?” Fritz sounded so confused as the big warrior flew past him and the tray that held his breakfast.

“Alena’s gone. Tell the brothers I went out to find her.”

“The young miss is…out on the patio.” Rhuin skidded to a halt, spinning on his heels to face the _doggen_.

“She’s what?”

“On the patio.”

“What the hell is she doing there?”

Fritz’s eyes widened as Rhuin stalked up to him. “I thought in the interest of keeping her happy, allowing her the fresh air she expressed a need for would keep her from finding her own way out.” As he finished, he smiled conspiratorially.

And if that wasn’t a damn good idea to boot.

“So she’s…”

“Wandering the courtyard.”

Thank the Virgin.

“I’ll just go and check on her then.”

“As you like.” Fritz was still grinning as he held out the tray to him. “If I remember correctly…”

Raising an eyebrow, Rhuin lifted the lid and had to smile. Four grilled cheeses sat on a plate each with the edges of tomatoes and strips of bacon hanging out of them. The _doggen_ was good. He never forgot a thing.

“Thanks Fritz.” He said and meant it as he scooped them up, two in each hand.

And that quick the night was looking up. Munching contentedly, Rhuin made his way through the billiard room to the French doors at the back. As he pushed the curtain aside, the top of her head came into view, her careless pony tail swaying back and forth gently as she moved across the lawn, plumes of smoke wafting up to be caught on the breeze.

Something low in his chest tightened as he watched her.

_Indigestion._

Rhuin rolled his eyes and shoved the unwelcome thoughts away as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the chilly night.

As soon as the latch clicked, Alena spun on her heels.

_Great…_ Rhuin thought and braced himself for the tirade.

“Rhuin!” She squeaked and let her cigarette dangle from her lips. “Where have you been?”

The big warrior was taken aback. Was she…laughing? Yeah, he was pretty sure she was and that was so not the reaction he’d expected.

“Hi.” He grunted and started in on his second sandwich. “You seem…happy.” The redhead nodded vehemently. “How come?”

Laughing again, she plucked the hand rolled from her lips and inhaled deeply as she spun in a circle on the grass.

“I love the night!” She told him, her tone playful. “C’mere.” Her amusement was infectious and Rhuin found himself walking toward her, a smile tugging at the edges of his own lips.

As he neared her she took another long drag and exhaled, holding her hand out to him. When the smoke hit him, his shoulders slumped even as his blood started to heat up. Fresh roasted coffee and cinnamon. Phury’s brand. No wonder she was so relaxed.

“Where did you get that cigarette?” He asked trying and failing to keep his voice level. Alena plucked it from her lips and held it up in front of her eyes as if she was confused by it too.

“Um…Fritz gave it to me.” Sure he did. Visions of maiming his crazy-haired brother danced through his head like sugarplums. Where the hell did he get off feeding his addiction to someone else? Where did he get off giving it to Alena at all?

“Why don’t you give that to me?” He said and reached for it. Alena’s features melted into a frown as she danced backward away from him.

“Get your own.” She grumbled and stuck it back between her lips, the tip glowing red in the darkness.

He should’ve known her attitude hadn’t changed. She was just stoned. Well, at least she might be a bit more open to suggestion.

_Yeah…right…_

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure the voice wasn’t wrong.

“Alena, come over here would you?” He tried again for level and calm but it sounded wrong even to himself. The redhead shook her head giggling and sprinted across the lawn.

With a heavy sigh, Rhuin took off after her, sandwiches still in hand. God she was fast but she was still fresh out of her transition and weak. After a few strides, he was past her and dodging into her path.

Alena yelped and tried to stop but her forward momentum combined with Phury’s red smoke thwarted her and sent her careening into Rhuin’s chest.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her slight form.

“How about we stop with the running thing huh?” He grunted as she punched him feebly in the gut.

“You’re gonna take me back inside.”

“No I’m not.” He laughed and released her to munch into another sandwich. “I came out to make sure you were okay. You weren’t in your room and after last night…” He let the thought trail off meaningfully.

Alena frowned and took another long drag from the hand rolled before pitching the spent end off into the darkness. It was all Rhuin could do to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on her face.

“I don’t believe you.” She grumbled and folded her arms ungracefully across her chest.

Rhuin eyeballed her and stuffed more grilled cheese into his mouth. “I don’t care if ya believe me or not. That’s what I’m doing.”

As he watched her, she seemed to contemplate what he’d said. The look on her face morphed from total outrage, to possibility, to…was she staring at his sandwich?

“Get your own.” He grumbled back matching her earlier tone.

Unphased by his words, Alena sauntered slowly toward him for a closer look. Frowning, he lifted it above his head.

_Maybe if you give it to her, you can tackle her and get her back to her room._

_She’s not a dog. Christ._ Rhuin thought back and rolled his eyes. Before he could bring them back to center, a tugging on his arm had him backing up.

“What are you doing?” He wheezed and tried to shake her off.

“I just wanna see what it is.” Alena laughed and planted her foot on his thigh as if she was going to climb him like a tree.

“Get down!” He barked and had to laugh as she did, stumbling from foot to foot before righting herself in front of him again. “It’s just a grilled cheese. See?” Holding out the other one for her scrutiny, he brought his hand down and chomped half of the one she was after.

Alena leaned in close. “What is that?”

“A tomato.” He told her. The little redhead nodded and moved closer. “Bacon too.”

Grinning, she swooped in and took a bite before turning and sprinting off again.

“Hey!” Rhuin squeaked and looked at the missing chunk. “What the hell?”

The only response was a full-mouthed giggle in the darkness.

_Don’t go after her._ The voice broke in. _She can’t get off the property._

So not the point.

Closing his eyes, Rhuin stilled his breathing and focused in on the sound of her boots pounding across the lawn before dematerializing.

 

Breathing hard, Alena slowed to a jog still laughing. In front of her, a huge white marble fountain bubbled cheerfully in the darkness looking inviting and comfortable. Sighing, she pulled the band from her ponytail and let her hair fall free as she mused. Sure, teasing Rhuin was sort of like poking a tiger with a stick but for some reason, she just couldn’t help herself. Whatever was in that cigarette…was damn good stuff.

Grinning, she reached up toward the sky and stretched her entire body from the tips of her fingers to her toes.

“Boo.”

Alena screamed and toppled over backwards onto her butt. “Jesus Rhuin!” She barked and balled up a fist, beating it into the grass. “I hate that! Don’t do that creepy poofing thing!” Finishing the thought, she punctuated it with a very unladylike string of cursing.

As she looked up at him from the dirt, she had a very hard time staying mad. He was stood over her, one hip cocked casually out to the side, his hair falling haphazardly over his face as he grinned with his godforsaken grilled cheese hovering just in front of his mouth. She had the sudden urge to smack the thing out of his hand and bite him.

… _And with any luck he’d bite me back…_

With a small squeak, she tucked a lid on that line of thinking and held a hand up to him. “Could you at least help me up?”

The big vampire chuckled to himself before jamming half his sandwich in his mouth and wiping the crumbs on his thigh. “You’re not gonna take off again are you?” Alena shot him a dry stare. “Okay, guess not.”

“Never friggin mind.” She growled and made to get up. Before she could get far, a strong arm snaked around her midsection and lifted her into the air.

“Here…” He said against the back of her neck and plopped her down on the lip of the fountain beside him. “And…here.” He handed her his last remaining sandwich, the one with her dental impression in it.

Letting out a deep breath, the redhead took it and let her hands fall into her lap. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

For a long time, the two of them sat there in silence watching the night roll by while she picked at the sandwich, nibbling here and there around the add on bacon and tomato. The whole while, Rhuin watched her from the corner of his eye.

“What?” Alena blurted, the feel of his gaze boring into the side of her face more than she could stomach.

“Nothing.” He said simply. “I just like watching you eat is all.”

That wasn’t weird. No, not at all.

Her appetite all but gone, she jammed the rest of it into her mouth and slumped.

“Do you need anything else?” Alena shook her head. “Something to drink?” She did it again. “Okay, then talk to me.”

Shrugging, Alena sighed. “Nothin to talk about.” She said. Rhuin leaned slightly toward her bumping his colossal shoulder against her smaller one.

“C’mon kid. I know you’ve got questions and talking with Mary and Beth and Bella obviously didn’t help.”

Well he had that right. Somehow equating her new station in life with a biological disorder had left her cold to the idea. All at once, her stomach queased out and threatened to give the grilled cheese an encore.

“I can’t do this.” She said once she found her voice again. “I can’t be a vampire.”

Beside her he shifted, his massive arm brushing hers as he inhaled and let the breath go again. “Sure you can.”

“No, I really don’t think I can do this.”

“Pickles.” Rhuin said.

“What?” Alena blurted.

“Pickles.” He said again. “When I was a young, I couldn’t stand them. Even the smell of them made me want to wretch but now? I like’em. Love’em even. I can’t get enough of the damn things.”

“What does this have to do with my being a vampire?”

“Nothing yet.” Rhuin grinned and turned toward her.

Alena had to stifle a giggle as she got a good look at his shirt. The black T-shirt left nothing to the imagination. Every ripple and striation of muscle was visible through the cloth but that wasn’t what had caught her attention. Branded proudly across his chest in big block letters it said: “My mother said I could be anything when I grew up. So I chose an asshole.”

Tearing her eyes away from the words she looked back up into his gray eyes. “And where is the part of this pep talk when you start to make sense?” Rhuin grinned.

“I’m getting to it.” He laughed. “What I mean is, there comes a point where life changes without you and you either roll with it, or you deny it and make yourself miserable.” As he finished speaking, his gentle expression hardened and left him muttering something she couldn’t make out.

“So…what you’re saying is… Someday, I’ll wake up and like being a freak?”

“I wouldn’t call you a freak but yeah, there are good sides.” Alena snorted.

“Like what?”

“I thought we covered this already.”

“Yeah well tell me again. I think I need to hear it.”

Shifting his weight, he turned more fully toward her. “Okay. Here’s one. Let’s see if you can do it.” Alena’s eyebrow eased its way up her forehead. “Bear with me. Let’s try something. Close your eyes.”

“Rhuin…”

“Just…do it.” With a disgruntled huff, she snapped her lids shut so hard she thought for sure he should have heard them clack. “Okay. Now picture the front door in your mind. Can you see it?”

Alena couldn’t believe she was doing this. She berated herself even as a hazy image of the mansion’s entryway congealed in her head. “Yeah… Now what?”

Rhuin didn’t answer her. Frowning, Alena opened her eyes and her heart stopped. “Holy shit!” Twisting her head from side to side, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Half a football field away, Rhuin was sat on the edge of the fountain waving at her and that meant… “Son-of-a-bitch.” She was standing on the steps in front of the double doors they’d come through the night before. “HOW DID I DO THAT?” She yelled to him, her entire body trembling from the shock. In the blink of an eye, Rhuin was standing beside her.

“Poof.” He said and grinned, his eyebrows wiggling with amusement.

“I went poof? Just like that?” Her heart was racing. Rhuin nodded.

“That’s pretty amazing. Most half humans can’t dematerialize. You’re a lucky female.”

The thought fresh in her mind, Alena closed her eyes and disappeared.

 

“Son-of-a-bitch...”

_That was probably not the best first lesson given her flight risk._

“Yeah, I see that now…” Luckily, she’d fed from him. With a deep breath, Rhuin sent out his mental feelers and dematerialized as well.

 

With a little giggle, Alena found herself standing in the parking area between the Escalade and Rhuin’s Dodge again. “Ah ha!” She squeaked and…

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” Rhuin’s voice drawled from beside her. With a curse, Alena jumped and turned toward him.

“How’d you find me?” She growled but before he could answer she closed her eyes and poofed again.

From her new vantage point by the fountain, Alena made out his form still standing beside his car.

“Hey Rhuin!” She yelled laughing. “This is so much better than running!” Her laughing redoubled as his platinum head swiveled toward the sound of her voice. “Tag! You’re it!” She punctuated it with a one-fingered salute and closed her eyes to disappear again.

Materializing beside the entryway, she could barely contain her amusement. She bounced from foot to foot as she attempted to pinpoint him in the distance. _Ha!_ She thought. _Lost him._

“Are you about done?” Holy shit, he was right behind her again. Spinning on her heels, she growled and came around with a sloppy left. Rhuin caught it easily.

“How do you…” She kept on even as she shook herself back and forth in a feeble attempt to dislodge her hand from his grip.

“I will always be able to find you.” He said evenly, his other hand coming up to clamp down on her forearm. Before Alena could fight any harder, he released her fist and steadied her on her feet as he let go of her entirely.

“That is one, creepy and stalker-like, and two, a huge buzzkill.” Her tone was flat and clearly annoyed.

“You fed from me.” It was said simply as if he were commenting on the chance of rain.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked and rubbed her fist.

“You fed from me, my blood runs through your veins. We can always find what’s ours.”

“Did I mention that’s all colors of gross too?” Rhuin shrugged off her berating and sat down on the steps.

“It is what it is. I know it must sound gross to you but to me it’s just common knowledge. It’s life and what I’ve known since I was a young. Nothin to it. You feed from a female, she feeds from you. It’s how we live.”

As Rhuin spoke, Alena let the full weight of his words settle over her. She had to. It was her world now too.

“See, this is where I have problems.” Sighing, she sunk down beside him and caught her head in her hands. “I don’t think I can drink someone else’s blood.”

“You already have.”

That was about as welcome a thought as having a root canal done with no Novocain.

“I think I might remember that.”

“Doubt it, you were about two seconds away from the _Fade_ so if you remembered any of it, I’d be interested to hear what it was like.”

The _Fade_? Oh, it must’ve been something like Heaven.

All of a sudden, Alena’s face turned a peculiar shade of green.

“Oh…so gross.” She groaned and grimaced leaning her face against Rhuin’s arm.

The deep rumble of his chuckle against her face sent the corners of her lips upward. “What?”

He shook his head.

“No…what are you laughing at?”

“It’s just funny…I guess.” Great, that was exactly what she needed. With a heavy sigh, she hoisted herself to her feet to pace the walkway in front of him. “Oh come on…” He was still laughing.

“No, this is the single most terrifying moment of my life and you’re _laughing_ at me.” Alena’s voice was rising with the hysteria boiling up to the surface. She hated it. She hated that she showed the big bastard any sort of emotion at all. _Especially that little shrinking violet display last night._

Ah hell. So what if she’d been the tough one her whole life. No matter that she’d managed to get by just fine on no one but herself for the better part of her existence. When she looked at the vampire sitting so casually, she wanted to break down and be held. For the first time in her life, she wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be okay.

But nothing was okay was it?

The thought made her stomach drop and her eyes well up. _The traitorous bastards._

Before she could turn away and head toward the cars again, she was caught up in huge arms and pressed tight against Rhuin’s solid chest.

Her first instinct was to fight him. Alena wanted to shove him away and run again but her body betrayed her, melting into his and holding onto his biceps for dear life.

“Ah shit Alena…” He sighed above her and took a deep breath. As he let it go, she caught a whiff of something deep and masculine that seemed to sap the fear out of her better than that cigarette Fritz had given her. “It’s not funny. I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen a female so afraid of her own biology is all.”

The acidic retort died on her lips as he squeezed her tighter. Afraid of her own biology… If that wasn’t even less appealing than the diabetes theory, she didn’t know what it was. At that moment, however, all she knew was that it felt good…damn good…to be taken care of.

With a shaking breath, Alena dislodged herself from his grasp. She had to find some semblance of her normal self or she was going to turn into a blubbering pile of snot and tears.

“I’ll deal.” She said finally and flopped back down onto the step. “I’ve gotta deal don’t I?” The look on the big guy’s face said he wasn’t convinced as he sat down beside her.

“Talk kid.” Alena shook her head. “No, seriously. No jokes. No digs. Just talk. I’ll tell you everything you wanna know.”

For a long moment, the redhead stared hard at the gravel under her feet. What was the correct way to word it? How could she even get the syllables out without sounding like a raving lunatic?

Hell, she didn’t even really know what to ask. She didn’t know enough about his world to even formulate a coherent thought on the subject. The fact still remained, however, that Rhuin was staring at her, his gray eyes honest and open for the first time since she’d come across him. He wanted to help and the fact of the matter was that she actually wanted his input.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

 

Rhuin stared at her as she spoke. The abject fear apparent in her face made his chest constrict as he searched for the words to tell her.

_Rhuin, do not say what you’re thinking of saying. Don’t do it._

With a growl, he closed his gray eyes and sucked in a frustrated breath. Of _course_ he wasn’t going to say what was running through his mind. That would just be stupid. She couldn’t stay in the compound. Wrath would never allow a civilian to live with them even if the other brothers’ _shellans_ did stay there. They were the only exception to the rule.

_Rhuin so help me…_

No…no, he was so not going there.

Instead, he stretched back and rolled his neck before leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “Chances are Wrath will send you to see Havers to see if he can get a bead on your bloodline. If you still have family around here, we’ll set up a meeting and see if they’re willing to take you in and help you. Who knows, you could be heir to some incredible fortune or something.”

Rhuin watched Alena absorb the info with a stoic grace. She hadn’t looked back up at him but he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was weighing pros and cons, coming up with contingency plans, setting it all straight in her head. God, he loved that. No matter how hard the situation was, she seemed to manage to suck it up and do what needed to be done. Even when he’d all but abducted her from her apartment, she’d eventually realized what had to happen and gone with it. The big male couldn’t say he’d have been able to do the same.

“What if there’s no one?” Her voice was soft and nearly inaudible.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” It was all the advice he could give her. The truth was, he had no clue what would happen then.

“Would I be able to stay here?” She asked and brought her green eyes up to meet his. Rhuin shook his head. “Why not?”

“This isn’t exactly a home Alena.” He said and felt the lie of it. It was home. It was his home and more important, it was the place to be close to his family. “This is a compound.” He gestured to the twenty-foot retaining wall that circled the property. “It’s a fortress and a training facility. It’s not a place for civilians to try to make a life.”

“What about Beth and Bella and Mary? You can’t tell me they’re fighters too.” Damn her for being perceptive.

“No, they’re not. They are however, mated to warriors. If they didn’t have that tie, they absolutely would not stay here either.”

“So what you’re telling me is that if I have no one here, I’ll be back pounding the pavement to find another job that’ll work with my new nocturnal requirements. Right?”

_When she puts it that way…_

_Shut up…_

“Yeah, I guess that’s about the long and short of it.” He said exhaling a deep breath. “You’ll be protected though.”

She shot him a dry stare. “Protected? I’ll be protected? What the hell does that mean?”

Rhuin found himself fighting the urge to wilt under her steady gaze. “It means…I’ll be nearby to make sure nothing happens to you.” _If I’m still alive._

“And just what is it that I need protection from?” Finally, something he was comfortable discussing.

“ _Lessers._ ” He said simply. “Like those things in the alley that had you. The only problem is, this is where they’re based. There are a lot more of them.”

As a little growl escaped the redhead’s throat, Rhuin jerked back.

“Why did you even bring me here if I’m in more danger than I was back home?” Her voice was a hiss. “How dare you put me in harm’s way?”

_Hasn’t she been listening at all?_

“Look kid, you need to be closer to the race. At this point, you need them, us, to survive. That’s the bottom line. They are here because we are here. Their only goal is to eradicate our species from the planet. That bastard Omega set it up so that they are as fast and as strong as we are. They’re just as well funded and they’re mean as hell. None of that however, changes the fact that back in Detroit, you’d have died for sure. Here? You’ve got a fighting chance.”

He watched as the rationale won out over her anger and her fear. The fight seemed to bleed out of her the longer the silence between them dragged on.

“So…I’m fucked.”

“I wouldn’t say that. It’s just a new place with new rules. And the fact of the matter is, there’s a very good chance that you do have family here. There’s not a family with good blood that wouldn’t welcome home a daughter or cousin with open arms. Females are protected, taken care of. You’ll be fine.”

Even as the words left his mouth, he hated them. He didn’t want her to have to worry about the things he dealt with. He didn’t like that she’d have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life just like the rest of them. God, he wanted to pack her up and lock her away in a room just so he knew she was safe and sound.

There was no way he could prepare her. Rhuin knew damn well he wasn’t the coddling type. He didn’t have the gift of gab like Phury. That brother was a god damned diplomat, straight up. If he’d been having this conversation with her, she’d be calm, understanding. She sure as hell wouldn’t look ready to spit nails like she did now.

“So it’s like boarding school. Wow that makes it so much better.” Her words oozed with sarcasm as she stood pacing again. Rhuin watched her as she wore a track in the lawn. “And _then_ there’s the extra added bonus of sucking on somebody’s neck however many times a week. That’s just fabulous.”

Rhuin wasn’t sure but he didn’t think she was talking to him. Erring on the side of caution he let her continue her aside. He really did feel terrible. He wished he could go back and keep her out of her transition. She was half human. By normal standards, it was a miracle she went through the change at all.

_Think of how strong her blood must be… She’s exactly what the race needs._

Suddenly the bastard in his head was going all philanthropist on him. When did he become a regular Florence Nightingale?

“Rhuin? Are you even listening to me?” Her irritated bark snapped his head back to center.

“Apparently not. What’d I miss?” Alena rolled her eyes, another growl escaping before she turned on her heel and trudged off across the grass.

As he stood to go after her, a set of headlights swung up the drive momentarily blinding him. Raising his hand, his stomach dropped. Phury’s Jag. That meant…

“You about ready my brother?” The sound of Wrath’s voice behind him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his skin prickle. As he turned to meet the king, a wad of cloth hit him in the chest. “You know what to do.”

“Yes my lord.” He breathed and steeled himself. Sitting, talking to Alena, he’d all but forgotten that the time he’d spent with her very well may have been his last on earth. Wrath had gone to the Scribe Virgin but he’d never been forthcoming with the results of the conversation.

“Rhuin? What…what’s going on?”

Turning, he saw the redhead hightailing it back toward him as Phury and Zsadist strolled up behind her. His brothers’ faces looked grave. Phury’s canary eyes were as empty as a corpse’s and Z looked ready to start tearing off his own skin. He could only figure the king hadn’t gone out of his way to tell anyone what was doing either.

“Do me a favor kid.” He began, his voice as level as he could make it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rhage appear already robed and ready to go. “Go on up to your room. We’ve got some business to take care of.”

“Tell me what’s going on.” Her green eyes were hard. She was scared. For some reason, that made him feel a little better.

“Nothing that concerns you. I’ve just got a debt or two that need to be collected.”

“That’s bullshit.” She seethed suddenly beside him. “These guys look like they’re out for a pound of flesh.”

_If only you knew…_

“Just go upstairs. I’ll come find you as soon as I’m able.”

“As if you’ll be incapacitated and unable to come find me?” There was the sarcasm again. Christ, he’d known her for all of two and a half days and he’d come to love the mocking humor that was entirely hers.

“Might want to do what he says female.” Rhuin’s head spun on his neck as Vishous walked over to her. For some reason, he was still fighting the urge to punch the male. “Like the brother said, he’ll come find you after.”

“I can talk for myself.” Rhuin snapped, his lips compressing into an angry line.

“No, you can’t.” Wrath cut in. “Until this is done, your word means positively shit to us. Now you wanna get with the program and do this?”

The tight rage in the king’s voice coupled with a gust of icy February wind from him stung as if he’d already been hit. “I apologize. I forgot my place.” He said and dropped his head as was appropriate.

Wrath nodded once and looked to each of the others in turn. “Go do what you’ve got to do. We’re burning moonlight.”

As Phury and Zsadist disappeared inside, Rhuin could only stare at Wrath as he stood, barefooted and robed at the top of the stairs. Christ, the male was a sight. His black hair hung slightly mussed over the hood of the robe that strained around his back and shoulders. He looked like death personified and on this night it was entirely possible that was the case.

“Oh for the love of…” Alena sighed from beside him and shoved him out of her way. “Look uh…Wrath? King? Whatever… Whatever it is Rhuin did, he saved my life. Is all this crazy Monty Python-looking monk stuff really necessary?”

Rhuin’s breathing stopped dead as the king turned his wraparounds toward her. _Oh shit. He’s going to kill her._

“This is none of your business. Do what he says female. Go upstairs.”

Before Alena could dig herself any deeper, Rhuin reached out and dropped a massive hand over her mouth.

“She was just leaving.” He told Wrath before turning the redhead to him. “I know what you’re doing. Stop it. You have no idea what’s going on or what’s at stake here. I’ll come find you as soon as I’m able.”

“You keep saying that ‘as soon as I’m able’. I don’t like it. I don’t like any of this shit. They look like a group of devil worshippers about ready to sacrifice their prized virgin and you’re standing here about to let them. What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Rhuin had to close his eyes and count to ten. “Not…now…” He growled and shook out the robe Wrath had thrown him just to have something to do with his hands. He couldn’t make himself look in to those green eyes and pipe up with another lie.

As he stared at the robe in his hands, Rhuin could feel her acid gaze burning into the side of his face. He wanted to turn to her, to tell her everything was going to be fine but the fact of the matter was, he wasn’t sure himself. Instead, he took a deep breath and pulled the tee over his head before kicking off his boots and going for his belt.

“Rhuin?” Her voice was a strained question. With a sigh, he turned to her, his eyes as calm and understanding as he could make them.

“Go upstairs kid. I have to do this.” Alena looked as if she would protest again. “Please. Just go.”

 

Alena could not believe what she was hearing. Didn’t the monumental amount of trust she’d shown already afford her at least a little bit in return? His so-called ‘brothers’ were up to something and judging from the tightness in Rhuin’s shoulders and jaw and the fuck me look in his eyes, he knew what it was and it wasn’t going to be a game of Candyland.

On a whim, the redhead reached up and took hold of his biceps. “Rhuin, whatever this is, it doesn’t haven’t to happen. We could…go…somewhere…”

God, was she begging? Why the hell was she begging? None of it made sense and as a wave of discomfort drifted over her, Alena let her hands fall away from his naked skin to twist in front of her stomach. With a deep breath, her eyes lifted to his and stopped her dead. The look in them was one she couldn’t place. Never had the redhead seen such gratitude.

As she stared, Rhuin heaved a breath and leaned into her cheek speaking in that strange lilting language of theirs. She had no idea what he was saying but the cadence was calming, soothing. In a strange way, it made her feel better.

“What did you say?” She whispered back. Rhuin’s breath on her face sent a shiver down her spine that raised gooseflesh across her arms and back.

“I said,” he began and stepped closer, “your kindness and sacrifice humble me, I am unworthy of your presence. You are a female of worth and I am honored by your selflessness.”

_Wow…_

Before Alena could get the wheels in her head spinning again, he was gone.

“What the hell is…” She snarled, her head swiveling to the king on the steps but his place was vacant now too. With a gasp, Alena spun on her heels, her eyes darting left to right. No, she was alone. Everyone was gone. “Son-of-a-bitch.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, guys. Glad you're enjoying the ride.
> 
> Egypt

Stepping down out of his black Hummer, Mr. X sucked in a deep breath and shouldered his matching duffel. His mood was positively in the shitter. N had told him of the mysterious extra brother but the _forelesser_ had yet to catch a glimpse of him, let alone the girl. Maybe the beta had lied to save his own skin? He didn’t know but the longer he thought on it, the more he wanted to stake the bastard back to kingdom come.

Unfortunately he thought, as he moved around to the passenger side of his truck, N’s hysterical ranting was all he had to go on. It was also a sure thing as far as the Omega was concerned. It was the only explanation he’d accepted and after being in his master’s tender care for most of the night, he’d been more than willing to give it.

With a grunt, X popped the door and hefted the dead weight out of the seat. One thing was for sure. Prostitutes sure didn’t seem to keep themselves up like they used to.

With a curse, he shifted the unconscious hooker against his chest and flopped her limp, dangling arm back across her chest before working his way over to a dumpster to deposit the load.

As he stared down at her, irritation flared in him. Sticking her with the needle had never been a blessing like it was with this one. As soon as she’d gotten into the truck she’d gotten a critical case of verbal diarrhea. As he drove back to Trade Street, she’d given him her whole life story including the interesting sidelines about her feeling of something bigger looming just around the corner.

That little nugget of joy made him chuckle as he crouched down beside her and laid his bag on the ground. With a hasty unzip, X produced a machete and squinted at the blade in the dim light. Good, it was still sound, no nicks, no rust. Lord knew the K-mart special wasn’t going to win him any awards but it got the job done.

As he shifted his weight, he grinned.

“Looks like you found your higher calling after all doesn’t it?” He rumbled and took a handful of her brittle, over-processed hair. “Part of the greater good.”

The blade slid through her throat as if it were hot butter. X wiped the thin red line off its edge on his black-clad thigh and stood up admiring his handiwork.

Christ the bitch must’ve been in a deep nod. She didn’t even flinch as he’d slit her throat. Not a gurgle. It was going to be a good night.

Bending, X picked up his duffel and got himself hid behind the dumpster. It was only a matter of time before some useless civilian got a whiff of the free smorgasbord and came running. Maybe, just maybe it’d know about the girl.

 

As Alena stepped into the grand foyer, the thought of going back up to her room and sulking was positively more than she could bear. Instead, she hooked a sharp left and headed into the billiard room. It was as empty as it had been earlier but this time, she wasn’t bothered by it. She didn’t want to see anyone. She wanted to find a way to follow them and stop whatever was about to happen but the whole crowd of them had made it more than clear that her presence was neither expected nor encouraged. Matter of fact, she had the sneaking suspicion that if she did go after them, she’d come back in a box.

So what was it she was left with? Oh yeah, wandering the mansion aimlessly while her stomach tied itself in knots.

“Not great options.” She groaned before she realized she’d spoken out loud. “And now I’m talking to myself. What a great fuckin day.”

With another sigh, she kept wandering. Might as well explore the place. It was infinitely preferable to staring at the four walls of her room while visions of gratuitous maimings ran through her head.

As she continued on, she ran her fingers along the glassy surface of a massive dining room table. God it was huge. The table itself would have taken up the entire living room in her little apartment. But here, it seemed to fit. There was plenty of room between the myriad chairs and the ornate silk wallpapers that dominated the space. Nope, there definitely would not be any sort of ’oops’ on the four-digit wall covering.

Shaking her head, she pushed through a set of double swinging doors and stopped cold. The kitchen would’ve made Emeril go BAM! in his pants.

Everywhere she looked the stainless steel gleamed. The fridges (yes plural) sparkled the size of satellites waiting to be launched, and the stove was one of those industrial types with six sizable burners and a griddle built in. Clearly, Fritz had his hands full feeding the lot of them but this was serious four-star quality. Even the islands and countertops looked like they’d had some turtle wax taken to them.

Everything she passed, she touched. She couldn’t help herself. It looked like something out of NASA with the way everything shined silver and spotless. The only indication that anyone dared use the stuff was the pile of dishes, albeit rinsed, standing in the sink. The white china plates still had water beads on them. Someone had had the time to stop and grab a snack before then went off to their black mass or whatever it was they were doing.

For some reason, that thought made her chest tight. Anger welled up in her for the…hell, she didn’t remember how many times she’d gotten mad that night but there it was again leaving her shaking with impotent rage.

“Stop it. They probably know what they’re doing.” She told herself but it didn’t help. If anything the resounding negative that crashed through her head made it all worse.

Alena was not stupid. She knew a dangerous situation when she saw one and while coming with Rhuin to Caldwell had sent up some red flags in her head, what she saw those guys preparing for tonight was like being dunked in a bucket of red paint. Everything about it screamed bad idea yet Rhuin had shooed her and said it’d all be okay. The problem was, between his cold sweats and clenched teeth, she knew damn well he was lying.

“Oh. Sorry. I uh…didn’t know anyone was in here.” With a gasp, Alena turned toward the new voice and relaxed somewhat. It was the brunette. Her name was…

“Mary.” She finished for her. “And you’re Alena right?”

The redhead nodded. “I was just looking around…” With a smile, the petite brunette waved her hands at her.

“Help yourself. If Fritz catches you in here though, he’ll attempt to force feed you.” With a brisk, confident stride, she walked over to the sink and took the stack of dishes, filing them down into a dishwasher Alena hadn’t noticed before. “He nearly levitates when I come down here to make Rhage something to eat in the middle of the day.”

_Christ, she’s almost normal._

“So you…live here too?” Mary nodded. “With them?”

“It’s not so bad you know.”

“Right, just like having an incurable disease.” Mary’s face flushed pink as she averted her gray eyes. Alena suddenly felt like crap for snapping. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The other woman said. “I have it on good authority that my analogy was not er…sound, shall we say?” The brunette’s almost playful tone coaxed the corners of Alena’s mouth upward against her will. Damn it, she wanted to stay mad.

_It’ll make it so much easier to leave._

“Yeah well…” The redhead began and licked at her lips as she thought. The slight rasp of the tips of her fangs against the sides of her tongue made her gut shrivel. “We’ll chock it up to sensory overload. Okay?”

Mary laughed outright as she nodded and pulled out a stool at the nearest island motioning for Alena to sit too.

Because she couldn’t find an acceptable excuse not to, she sat.

“How are you doing?” Mary asked after a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence. That was the million-dollar question wasn’t it?

“Good as I can be I guess. I mean it’s not every day you nearly die, get kidnapped, and find out that the only way to survive for the rest of your very long life is to drink blood and avoid daylight.” And there she went again, succinct and sarcastic. “Sorry…”

“Please don’t apologize. Believe me, I know what this must be like.”

“You’re one too?” A little shimmer of hope rocketed through her. Maybe, just maybe she wasn’t so alone after all.

“No…” She said and Alena deflated. So much for that. “But I know what it’s like to get tossed into this world.”

“I just…don’t understand any of this.” The redhead sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. “I mean, all the ‘my lords’ and butlers and creepy clandestine robed ceremonies…”

“Robed ceremonies?” Mary’s head snapped up, her eyes narrow and shrewd as she spoke. “What are you talking about?”

And suddenly it was like being tied to a chair under a naked light bulb. Mary’s steely eyes were locked on and searching for information.

“I dunno.” Alena shrugged. “Rhuin and I were talking on the porch when the rest of them showed up in these black robes. Then Rhuin and the big guy with the black hair…Wrath I guess, pretty much told me to be a good girl and go inside where I wouldn’t get hurt.” She grunted. “I hate that.”

“They were robed. You’re sure of that?” There was no more teasing, no more playful understanding in the brunette’s voice. “Did they tell you where they were going?”

Alena shook her head. “Yeah, they were robed. Wrath kept going on about how they had to do whatever it is they’re going to do if Rhuin’s word was ever going to mean anything to them again.”

Mary’s face closed down tight as she muttered a curse. “Those bastards…”

“What?” Alena barked, Mary’s anger bolstering her anxiety.

“I should have seen this coming.”

“Seen what coming?”

“Rhuin offered his brothers a _rythe._ I can’t believe Rhage didn’t tell me.”

“Wait…a what?” Jesus, Alena felt like a broken record set on stupid.

“A _rythe_.”

“What the hell is a _rythe_?”

Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before she spoke. “Rhuin is…sacrificing his body because his words mean nothing right now.”

“Shit! I knew it was something!” Alena barked and hopped off her stool heading for the kitchen doors.

“You can’t go after them.” Mary told her.

“And just why the hell not?”

“One, you’d never find them. I don’t know where they go for this stuff. Two, if you did manage to find them, I don’t know if you’d walk out of there again.”

Disappointment flooded Alena’s small frame. “Damn it.” She started pacing. “That is so stupid! I mean, what are they going to do to him that a probationary period or a strongly worded lecture couldn’t?” Alena was ranting and she knew it but stopping was out of her realm of possibility at the moment. “I mean, they’re going to hurt him aren’t they?”

As Mary nodded, Alena let fly a string of curses that would’ve made a sailor blush.

“It’s their way.”

“Fuck their way!” She blurted. “Their way is stupid!”

“I know how you feel.” Mary told her as she stood and cautiously made her way over to her. “Rhage offered the brotherhood a _rythe_ so I could stay here.”

Alena stopped dead. “But Rhage came back…” Mary nodded. “So Rhuin’ll be alright then…”

“I don’t think a _rythe_ is to the death or anything.” That was so not helpful. Mary didn’t _think_ it was to the death.

“Why would he subject himself to that?”

Mary shrugged. “Like I said, it’s their way.”

“Stupid…” Alena grumbled and relented to the futility of the situation, flopping back down on her stool.

“You care about him.”

Where the hell did that come from? “He kidnapped me.”

“But you’re worried about him.”

“Yeah well, no offense or anything but I think I might be developing a slight case of Stockholm Syndrome. Not that the rest of you haven’t been a barrel of laughs or anything but Rhuin is the only one here who hasn’t scared the crap out of me in the last eight hours.”

“Not true.” Mary’s humorous smile was back. “I haven’t seen you in the last eight hours so I haven’t scared you.”

“You just did.”

“But I didn’t mean to.” The brunette said the words with such sincerity Alena could only stare at her in disbelief until she started laughing. The laughter bubbled out of her like a floodgate had been opened and god it felt good.

Mary caught it and before long, the two of them were holding onto the counter for dear life, their faces red and their stomachs upset from the strain.

“Why was that funny? I meant it.” Mary gasped as she tried to rein in her giggles. Alena could only shake her head.

“Wow, what’s gotten into you two?” Both women swiveled on their stools as Beth strode smiling into the room with a black cat cradled in one arm.

“Rhuin offered the brothers a _rythe_.”

Beth stopped in her tracks. “And that’s funny why?”

“It’s not.” Alena squeaked, Beth’s blank stare setting off another fit of giggles.

“Wrath never said a word.” The queen said and shoved a lock of her black hair over her shoulder. “What an ass.”

“Rhage didn’t either.” Mary added.

“Why wouldn’t they say anything?”

Alena’s laughter dried up as she heard the anxiety in the other two women. “Wait. Mary said Rhage came back fine. What’s the problem?”

Both heads turned toward her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Beth told her, her free had stroking the cat a little too quickly.

“He’s…going to be okay isn’t he?” The redhead asked. Her stomach was tied up in knots again. When Beth didn’t answer right away she cursed. “He’s got to be okay.”

With a sigh, Beth walked over and sat down setting the cat on the counter in front of them. Immediately, Alena was greeted with a furry head butt and a purr.

“Alena, what they’re doing is…” Beth stopped, as she seemed to search for the correct words.

“Brutal would be a good one.” Mary finished for her. Beth flinched and shot the other woman a scathing glance.

“They are warriors. Nothing they do is ever pretty.”

“Not even the mating ceremony.” Mary snorted. “They can’t do anything without blood.”

Alena sputtered. Blood? There would be blood? Christ! She knew they were about to do something horrendous but for some reason, she figured since they were like brothers that maybe they’d rough him up a little bit. A slap on the wrist and a ‘don’t do that again’ to get the point across. Judging from the way the other two were dancing around the topic, she was seriously starting to rethink her hypothesis.

“He’s going to want to be alone when all is said and done.” Mary broke in, pulling Alena from her thoughts. “And he’ll probably be down for a day or two.”

“Down? As in incapacitated?” No, she was liking this less and less. Both women nodded but didn’t meet her irate gaze. “This is horse shit! This is why he was so nervous about coming here. He knew they were going to try to kill him!”

“They won’t kill him. Unless the Scribe Virgin decrees it, he will live through this.” At least Beth sounded sure. “They are too shorthanded.”

Not exactly the greatest reason but it’d do.

As silence stretched between them, Alena felt the magnitude of this latest revelation sink deep into her gut. She was nauseous at the thought of Rhuin subjecting himself to that kind of hazing. What was this, some sort of vampire fraternity?

God it was all too much macho and testosterone for her.

“I…think I’m going to try to sleep.” Alena muttered and slid off her stool, petting the cat softly on the back.

Both women nodded and watched as she left. Christ, it was all too much. Her entire life had become the plot of some bad movie and all she could do was throw in the towel and hope everything would make sense in the morning…evening…whatever.

“Thanks for your help.” She said over her shoulder but didn’t wait for a response. She had a room and suddenly those four walls felt less like a trap and more like a blanket she could hide her head under until the monsters went away.

 

Rhuin’s heart was pounding as his arms and legs trembled with the effort of holding him up. His muscles had given out after Vishous had come up with the _tri-whip_ and taken his swings. He’d been what, the third in line? Rhuin wasn’t sure. All he knew was that for the first time since it had showed itself, the voice was helping him. It’s constant pep talk had kept him going and distracted from the searing pain that lanced through his chest over and over again.

Lifting his head, Rhuin was convinced it weighed as much as V’s truck. It hung like a pendulum from his thick, but suddenly useless neck and raising it was an effort in will. As his eyes rolled in his head, he caught glimpses of red running down his stomach and his naked legs.

_Don’t look at the blood. This is almost done._

As if by the power of reverse psychology, Rhuin strained to focus on what had been done to him so far. Jesus, his chest was a mess. If it hadn’t hurt so bad, he’d have wondered why they were pelting him with raw hamburger.

And what was taking so long? When they’d gotten to the Tomb, the brothers had wasted no time getting him naked and up on the pegs. The Scribe Virgin had spoken to him then, her tone less than friendly but she had agreed with the others. They were too shorthanded to pass a death sentence on a brother with such pure blood. He was strong. Perhaps someday, he could breed and bring other brothers into the world.

_So we’ve been reduced to baby maker…_ The voice chimed in and Rhuin had to laugh. That was the long and short of what the Virgin had said. He’d worry about her cryptic bullshit when he could think better.

Again he wondered what the holdup was. Wrath, Rhage, Vishous, and Phury had come up and taken their turns without hesitation. Now however, he was just stood, bleeding and exhausted.

_You’ll have to feed soon._ Fuck. That. The last thing he wanted was to take some strange female’s vein. For some reason the thought made him quease out like he’d eaten bad tuna salad.

All at once, an image of Alena wrapped in that too small towel crashed into his consciousness. It was as if she were standing in front of him all over again and she smelled… Rhuin shuddered. And she tasted… A tremble ran through him so hard he nearly lost the hold he had on his locked arms.

His fangs elongated in his mouth as he rode out the memory. Her lips had been so soft, so yielding after a fashion and though he hadn’t gotten inside her he just _knew_ she’d taste like heaven itself. She would roll across his tongue like a thousand dollar Merlot, no question.

_Zsadist is freaking out._ The voice snapped him back to the present and immediately every slash and tear in his flesh screamed out it's indignation. His stomach roiled with it and threatened to divest itself of his grilled cheeses.

With a shuddering breath, Rhuin worked his head up to level again and saw what the problem was. Wrath was holding the _tri-whip_ out to the brother but Zsadist looked like the thing would bite him. Shit. The brother really was having a freak out and given his past, Rhuin wasn’t surprised. Maybe it hadn’t been fair to ask him to do this…

_Vishous knows it has to be done. Z has to take his shots._

“I know that.” Rhuin croaked then snapped his mouth shut. He was so tired, so weak he’d forgotten not to speak out loud. Luckily, the brothers were too busy dealing with Z to pay him any mind.

Clearing his throat, Rhuin prepared to make use of the vocal cords that hadn’t so much as made a peep through the rest of the _rythe_. They felt rusted shut but he had to get a handle on the sitch.

“Z. C’mon man. Get me down from here.” He sounded like he’d been gargling gravel but every head swung around to meet his.

“Fuck this.” Zsadist seethed. Somewhat absently, Rhuin smiled. Leave it to Z to let you know what he thought in the most inappropriate language possible.

“Hit me.” Rhuin tried again. Z shook his head.

“Don’t need to. Don’t want to.”

“You’ve gotta or I’m gonna hang here all night. C’mon my brother I _want_ you to.” Phury flinched visibly as Rhuin spoke and Rhuin remembered all the times Z had gone to his brother with that god-forsaken duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Everyone knew what went on when Z got the bag and had that look in his eye. Phury had to do something heinous. His heart went out to the brother. “I need it. You understand.”

Though his vision had gone blurry, Rhuin watched as Z lowered his head and sucked in a deep breath, his chest expanding to the point of exploding, before snatching the whip from his brother and striding up the three shallow steps.

Thank fuck.

“You…fucking…owe…me.” The scarred brother snarled and spun the thing, it’s barbed and weighted chains making a familiar hum through the air as they blurred off to Zsadist’s side. “So fucking owe me.”

“Do it my brother. Finish this and make things right between us.” Rhuin’s words seemed to cement something deep inside Z. The male’s lips tightened into a grimace and the whirring of the whip grew louder.

_Sweet Virgin thank you…_ The voice seemed to pant in relief. Rhuin couldn’t figure out what it was so happy about. _He_ was the one that had to deal with the aftermath. The voice didn’t even have a body to hurt or heal.

Rhuin’s hands tightened on the pegs jutting out of the wall as Z’s shoulders tensed for the strike. He would not fall. He would not show that weakness in front of the names of the brotherhood going back for thousands of years. It was unthinkable, yet, as Zsadist’s arm came around carrying nothing but blood and pain with it, Rhuin knew it was impossible. He was too weak, too tired. His thick warrior’s blood had been diluted by the years of feeding on insubstantial humans.

As the barbs on the ends of the chain hit, caught, and tore again, Rhuin gritted his teeth and locked his knees. Immediately his vision dimmed and white noise flooded his ears. He felt his fingers slip free of the pegs and all at once, his face met cool marble. It was good. He had atoned. He could relax now.

As his eyes slid closed, all he could think of was Madeline and how horrified she had been by the brutality of his way of life. She never would have let him forget it, never would have forgiven him for letting it be done. She hadn’t understood had she? No, and she wouldn’t have tried.


	9. Chapter 9

Alena flopped onto her opposite side for the millionth time in the last hour. When she’d made her way up the stairs, she’d be so tired but as she crawled between the cloudy soft sheets, they turned to sandpaper on all her exposed skin. Her brain was spinning again and the more she thought about what was going on, the more the world became an irritation.

“Why do I care?” She whined and slammed her little fist down into the duvet. “I shouldn’t care. I should let him rot wherever he is.” Too bad the more she said it the less she believed a word.

With a grunt, Alena hoisted herself off the mattress and shuffled her way to the black marble bathroom adjoining her room. Maybe a shower would help…help her relax…something. Before she could get to the knobs, the sound of hushed voices and footsteps in the halls stole her attention.

“Rhuin…” She breathed and sprinted for the door.

Flinging the thing open she all but leapt into the hallway, her head twisting left to right for the source of the sound. At the far right end, she saw them. Five of those big bastards were carrying something, wait, it was some _one._ “Oh my god Rhuin.” Her voice was barely more than breath as her heart kicked up into overdrive and her feet carried her unconsciously after the men.

“…get him in bed and then we’ll worry about gauze.” One of them was saying as she pulled up behind them.

“Gauze for what?” She barked and was silently satisfied when the lot of them jumped and swung their eyes toward her.

“Go back to your room female.” The king growled and shifted his body to better block the one they were carrying.

“With all due respect from someone who did NOT vote for you, go fuck yourself.” Alena barked and muscled her way between one robed figure and the wall to see exactly what they were talking about.

What she found stole the color from her face. “You unbelievable sons-of-bitches!” She wheezed as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She had to look away for fear of losing it right there.

Rhuin’s robe was pulled down to his waist. It had to be. If it had covered him, it would have melded with his wounds. His chest looked like runny Jell-O and ground beef. The only consolation she could find was that he appeared to be unconscious. No doubt from the pain.

“Do not presume to judge something you don’t understand.” The dark haired one with the goatee said. His voice was harsh but the look in his diamond eyes said he understood her outrage entirely. Too bad for him, she didn’t care too much about his sympathy at that moment.

“Where are you taking him?” She seethed and found herself smoothing his sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead. Her hand came away smeared with blood and she had to fight the wretching again.

“To his room. He needs to rest and heal.” The blonde one said. At least he wasn’t trying the hardass routine on her.

“I’m going with you.”

“The hell you are.” Alena spun to confront the growl but stopped dead as that scarred brother’s black eyes bored a hole into her head. “This is none of your business.”

Screwing up her courage, Alena squared her shoulders and stuck her chin out toward him. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She said and hoped it held the imperious air she wanted it to. Somehow, facing his brutalized appearance, she doubted it held the metal.

For a long moment, they stood staring at her but Alena wouldn’t back down. There was no way she was going to call a mulligan and slink away beaten. If she did, they’d never respect her. They’d walk all over her she just knew it. No, better they think her a bitch than a coward. That was all there was to it.

“C’mon, he needs to rest.” Wrath finally said and pointedly turned his back to her as they continued down the hall. Alena was right on their heels stopping when they did to pop open a door and shuffle inside.

Hanging back near the door, Alena watched as their mood shifted to one of reverence and care. The five men worked as a unit, pulling back coverlets and positioning Rhuin against the dark red sheets.

“V, go find the first aid kit in the bathroom.” The king said without looking up from Rhuin’s face. Alena could just see his cruel profile but as he lifted his wraparounds up onto his head, she saw something in his face she never expected. There was sorrow evident in the downward turn of his mouth and the tight squint of his eyes.

_They didn’t want to do this…_ The thought hit her like a truck. Perhaps she’d misjudged them. Maybe…

“Here ya go boss.” V said and tossed the kit to the one with the amazing hair. The brother immediately set to work on Rhuin’s wounds.

“Do him up good Phury.” The blonde said and rubbed at his eyes. Good lord the guy was beautiful but the cocky grin she’d seen when she’d been introduced was gone. In its place was concern and exhaustion. It was in that moment that she saw what Mary saw in him. Some part of her began to understand.

“Don’t I always?” Phury muttered as he unrolled spool after spool of gauze and set to work gingerly patting the gashes with an antiseptic pad.

Alena’s heart jumped to her throat as Rhuin’s big body jerked on the bed, his fingers twisting into the sheets in his sleep. “Don’t hurt him anymore.” She whimpered and slapped a hand over her mouth.

All eyes turned to her again. She was starting to feel like she belonged in a sideshow.

“He chose this, not us.” Wrath said gravely. “He bled for us to heal the rift he made. Don’t belittle his sacrifice with pity.”

Alena had no idea what to say to that so she said nothing at all. Instead, she watched them work wondering what sort of mind it took to go from such levels of cruelty to such love in so short a time. And that’s what it was. The love and respect these men felt for each other was a tangible thing as Phury cleaned and wrapped Rhuin’s wounds. Alena was humbled by it. It was as if she’d intruded on a private communion but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She wanted to be there for Rhuin when he woke up. She wanted to…take care of him…

_What the hell has gotten into you?_ Her entire train of thought seemed to have shifted tracks and ended up on Space Mountain.

“Alright. I’ll take the first watch.” Phury said as he stood balling up empty sterile packages in his big fist. “Z? You good for the morning?”

“Yeah. I’ll be here when the shudders go down for the day.”

“Rhage?” Wrath asked.

“I’ll be up with food as soon as he’s awake.”

Before she could stop herself, Alena pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. “I’ll watch him.” She said, her mouth running away with her unspoken thoughts.

“No, you won’t.” Vishous’ tone was matter-of-fact. Tightening her lips, Alena glared at him.

“You, shut up.” She snapped and turned to the king. “Let me sit with him. He saved my life, let me return the favor.” Where the hell had that logic come from? Too late now. The words had come out of her mouth and all six foot six, two hundred and seventy pounds of vampire king was staring down at her with a look of amused incredulity.

“You would care for our brother in his time of need?” The king’s formal tone snapped her spine straight. She nodded.

“I would ease his pain if I could.” Alena didn’t know where the flowery words had come from but they fit. It felt right to say them to Wrath.

“Let her.” Vishous said quietly, his eyes unfocused as he stroked his goatee. When five sets of eyes looked a question at him he repeated himself. “Let her.”

Loosing a deep breath, Wrath nodded. “So be it.”

Something unwound in Alena as the king dropped down the pronouncement. She’d gotten her way. She wasn’t sure how but…that quick Rhuin was in her care. All of a sudden, she wasn’t sure she could do it.

“Thank you.” She said anyway and found herself bowing her head.

As she raised her eyes back to them, the looks she was getting confused her. Instead of the irritation and distain she’d gotten in the hallway on the way there, the warriors’ expressions were ones of appreciation. Even Zsadist’s ruined face was lit up with it. It was creepy. “Okay…” Alena said breaking the silence. “Get out. Let me do my thing.”

Rhage chuckled. The grin was twisting his lips again as he shook his head walking past her. Each of them looked at her in turn as they headed toward the door.

_What just happened?_ She thought as she filed their strange reactions away in her mind. What a finicky group of weirdoes.

“Alena?” The sound of her name brought her around to face them. Phury was standing there half out the door. “If you need anything dial pound nine on the phone and it’ll get you to Fritz. Anything you need, he’ll bring. Okay?”

The redhead nodded. “Yeah…alright. Uh…thanks.” With a small smile, Phury nodded and disappeared, clicking the door shut behind him.

As silence descended, Alena heaved a deep sigh turning back to Rhuin’s prone form. He looked so powerful, yet fragile. His big body was so battered. His skin was ashy and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Rhuin was in pain.

The thought lanced through her like a knife to her gut. Biting her lip, she padded over to the phone and dialed the numbers Phury had given her. The butler answered almost immediately.

“Hi Fritz, uh…do we have any pain killers in the house?” Of course they did. Somehow the fact that he could get her Morphine didn’t surprise her. “Great. Um…could we get some of that up here?” When Fritz told her that of course he could, Alena smiled, thanked him and hung up turning back to Rhuin.

“Don’t worry…” She whispered and sat gingerly beside him on the mattress. “We’ll get you through this.”

Reaching up, she pushed at his hair again. His eyebrows were drawn down in a hard V. So much pain… But as her small hand made contact with his skin, they eased. The hard lines of strain diminished. Alena couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s it.” She continued. “Just relax.” Much to her surprise, he did.

 

“So…everything square?” Butch sighed as their waitress shimmied, nearly naked and totally plastic, back toward the bar to put in their order. Vishous hadn’t said much since they’d gotten to ZeroSum but he’d been pounding back the Goose like his face was on fire.

“Yeah it’s cool true?” The big male said glancing past his roommate to Phury. His multi-colored hair caught the light supermodel fantastic as he nodded but the look in his eyes didn’t match the sentiment.

“Yeah…fuck this.” Butch muttered and leaned back in the booth cradling his Lagauvalin to his chest as he glanced back and forth between the brothers. “You don’t wanna tell me what’s doin that’s fine but don’t blow smoke up my ass, dig?”

Vishous’ lips peeled back off his fangs but he didn’t look over. “Not like that, my man. Sitch is just all fucked up.” Phury chuckled nodding and held up his martini in agreement.

“Totally FUBAR.” He muttered before draining his glass and holding it up to catch the bartender’s eye.

“I thought once everything was done you were all like a unit again.” Damn their secretive ways, Butch thought.

“It’s all good. No question there. Rhuin’ll be down for a while but he’s…in the clear with us and the Scribe Virgin.” V attempted to explain. It still sounded vague to Butch’s ears.

“Well, maybe not with the Scribe Virgin.” Phury added. Vishous grunted nodding.

“She straight up hates our man.”

“True that.”

Butch frowned. “What for?”

“The brother up and deserted us. She doesn’t take kindly to that sort of thing but that ain’t the problem by a long shot.” V sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand.

Well wasn’t that interesting.

“So what’s the issue?”

“The female.” Vishous and Phury spouted in stereo.

That was so not what Butch had expected to hear.

“Female walks into our place and bosses us around and…”

“Fuck.” Phury finished the sentiment off nicely. Butch was slightly taken aback. Of all the brothers, the snappy dresser was the last one to bust out with the cursing.

Vishous picked up his glass, swinging it around until the ice in the bottom spun. “There’s somethin there. I get…flashes when I look at her.”

Both Butch and Phury gaped at him.

“But I thought…”

Vishous waved a hand at his roomie, stopping his statement dead. “With her I see…things.”

“Things like what?” Phury asked leaning closer.

Vishous raised his eyes to the waitress as she thrust her surgically enhanced frame toward them while setting down their drinks. Once she’d gone, he continued. “I see her, on a throne and all my protests just die.” He shook his head and pounded back the Goose again. “I want to stop her but…I can’t.”

“What the hell do you think that means?” Butch asked thoroughly confused. Maybe it was better to let the brothers deal with their own shit.

Vishous shrugged. “I got nothin my man. I just know that there’s something going on with her. Something big and judging from what Rhuin told us about when he found her, we’re behind on our intel.”

Phury nodded. “Maybe it’s a good thing.”

V’s eyes narrowed. “How in the fuck can it be a good thing?”

“Dunno, just seems to me that if nothing else, she’s good for Rhuin.”

“True.” V sighed. “The brother was straight fucked when Madeline went into the _Fade_.”

“And Alena seems to be attached to him.”

“What’s doin my brothers?” The three heads swung around at the sound of Rhage’s voice.

“How’s our boy?” Phury asked as the big blonde sat down beside him.

“Still out cold but that female…” Hollywood shook his head with a low whistle. “She’s somethin all right.”

“She’s good with him?” Butch asked. Rhage nodded emphatically as the waitress brought over his standard soda with lime.

“Straight up RN material. You’d think they were mated with the way she hovers over him. When I went up with last meal, she read me the riot act for potentially waking him and then gave me the third degree. Kind of made my skin crawl.” Phury smiled.

“Best thing for him.” He said.

“We are so screwed.” V grumbled and tipped back his glass grimacing when the only thing to hit his tongue was an ice cube.

“Yeah…it’ll be a mess when Rhuin tries to get out of this.” Phury sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Why would he do that?” Butch asked swirling the Lag around his glass. “She’s some serious eye candy and apparently smart on top of it. Where’s the problem?”

“Our boy was already mated. His mate was killed.” Rhage explained.

“I know this already.”

“But what you don’t know,” V continued, “is that Rhuin won’t let it go.”

“Not that it’s an easy thing to do.” Rhage chimed in. “If anything happened to Mary…” He let the thought trail off as his face went white.

“So basically what my brothers are trying to say is, she gets all attached to him, he’s going to blow her off whether his biology takes over or not. If he starts to bond with her, which I expect he already has, he’s going to be a time bomb until he either accepts the inevitable or self-destructs.”

“Shit.” Butch sighed. He’d gotten a look at the whole bonded male thing but he had no idea the depth of it.

“Yeah, shit.” Rhage agreed.

“So what you’re saying is…” Butch began.

“We have no idea.” V finished dropping a fifty onto the table and standing up. Glancing at his watch he swung his leather around his shoulders. “Still a couple of hours til dawn and I don’t know about you guys but I could really use something to kill. I’ll catch you back at the compound.” And with that he was gone.

Butch watched his best friend go before turning back to the other males at his table. Jesus something had to be eating at them given the ‘fuck me’ looks on their sour pusses it was big. Too big.

With a deep sigh, he tossed back the Lag and settled in. It looked like they were all in for a long, long night.

 

Rhuin’s sense came alive slowly, one by one. First, the pain registered and while his body was obviously still too asleep to do anything about it, he lay there and let it wash over him in waves. All in all, the _rythe_ hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected. It sure as hell wasn’t a picnic under the stars but he was alive, still breathing, and that was a very good thing. Or was he?

As his ears came back on line, he heard a voice as clear and crystalline as an angel and for half a second, he was sure he was dead and the singing was there to lead him into the _fade_. As another wave of agony rolled through him however, he rethought the theory. He couldn’t say for sure but it seemed to him that eternity shouldn’t bring the pain of the mundane world with it.

Then what was with the singing?

_You’re not dead._ The voice said.

_Thanks for that. I never would’ve noticed._ He retorted. The voice was silent and he was glad. He had enough to think about with the mystery of the singing and the constant drone of unadulterated pain. The smart-mouthed bastard in his head was even less welcome now than ever before.

Just as Rhuin was going to attempt the open eye thing, the singing got louder as if it were closer and something soft and warm brushed the side of his jaw. All at once, the pain eased and he felt himself sink deeper into the mattress.

“Who’s…” He muttered but he wasn’t sure it had been intelligible. When he tried to open his mouth, it felt as if there was sand in the joint preventing it from opening all the way.

All at once the singing stopped and was replaced by an audible intake of breath. “Rhuin?” A familiar voice cautioned. “Are you awake?”

A disturbing thought crossed his mind. That feminine voice was _not_ Madeline.

_Madeline is dead because we couldn’t protect her._ And a new pain started up all over again. It was as if his mind did a rewind and relived every moment he’d ever had with her with glaring clarity. He could see her small, private, smile and with a visceral ache, he wanted to reach out and touch her finely boned face.

“God Maddie…” He breathed and tried to roll onto his side. The dull roar thrumming through him turned into a twisting knife that would have sat him upright if his muscles had been working correctly. Instead, he settled for flopping ungracefully back onto his back. A sheen of sweat broke out on his brow as he held his breath and waited for something to give, for something to dull it back down to a manageable level.

As he waited, the horror show of memories marched right on through his brain. His mating. Madeline in her fine blue gown, the one that had set off her cornflower eyes to perfection. He felt all over again, her soft lips on his as she cradled his face in her hands and…

“Rhuin?” There was that voice again. “Rhuin what can I do?”

The images in his head disappeared back into his subconscious as he felt the bed shift and caught the scent of autumn and burning leaves.

_Alena…_

With monumental effort, the male cracked open an eye and smiled. There she was, the little orphan he’d found, her red hair falling forward to all but hide green eyes that were filled with such worry and concern it made his chest constrict.

“You in there?” She asked and reached forward to smooth a hand over his forehead. It was as good as an ice-cold beer on a hot August night. As if it’d been beaten back with a stick, the pain retreated and was replaced with the coolest, calming, comfort he could ever remember feeling.

“I think so.” He croaked and cleared his throat. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m on Rhuin watch.” She said simply and turned away from him to the nightstand. “Here…” Turning back to him, she shimmied closer and propped his head on her thigh. “Take these, they seem to help.”

Rhuin was struck dumb as she popped three small blue tablets into his mouth and followed it up with a glass of water. He did his best to swallow them and only choked a little but it was neither here nor there. “Why?” He managed and fought the urge to wrap his arms around his chest. The skin felt tight and inflamed as he coughed. No, he wasn’t healing fast enough. It should’ve been past that stage by now.

_Maybe it’ll even scar…_ Pointedly, he ignored the voice and kept his eyes locked on Alena.

What the _hell_ was she doing in his room? What was she doing feeding him painkillers and hovering over him like his personal nursemaid? Rhuin had absolutely no answers for his questions but it didn’t matter much. All that did was that when she touched him, the pain seemed to dissipate. She eased him.

“I was starting to think you were never going to wake up.”

“How long have I been out?”

“The better part of a day and a half.” _Shit._ “Those shutters are down so I suspect that means its daylight.” Rhuin nodded and immediately regretted it. His head swam and his vision dimmed. Sweet Virgin he was weak. As much as he hated to think about it, he needed to feed. He _really_ needed to feed.

“Thank you.” Rhuin whispered and let his eyes slide shut again. Oh yes… It was better when he let his sense of touch soak up all of her without being distracted by sight.

“For what?” Alena asked and the puzzled sound in her voice made him want to smile. She had no idea what she was doing by caring for him. It was an honor he had no right to. Only a male of worth deserved a vigil like this. He was so far from deserving… “Rhuin?” Her voice was softer as if she were afraid of waking him.

“I’m up.” He muttered and raised a hand to his brow, massaging gently.

“Well stop it. You need to heal.”

“Not gonna happen.” He breathed grimacing as another gout of fire shot through his nerve endings.

“Why not?”

“Need…to feed.” Rhuin hated the words as they came out of his mouth. “Need the strength to get the healing kick started.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Rhuin watched the fleeting irritation pass over Alena’s features before she eased herself off the bed and padded over to the door on bare feet.

“How is he?” Rhuin heard Wrath’s voice in the hall and fought another grin. It was obvious Alena wasn’t about to let the king in. If only she knew what sort of pit bull she was taunting…

“Just waking up. He says he needs to feed…”

Rhuin mustered up all of his reserves and hoisted himself up the mattress until he was propped in a nest of pillows. Jesus H Christ it hurt but he’d achieved his objective. He could see Alena’s slight form blocking the way.

“I expected he would so…” Rhuin watched Wrath step aside and in his place, a stunning brunette in shimmering white robes appeared. “This is Althea. She is one of the Chosen. She will feed Rhuin.”

_God save the King._ The voice sighed with relief. Fuck. That.

“If it please you…” The woman whispered and curtsied. As she rose, her aquamarine eyes fixed on Alena. “Why is his mate not feeding him?”

“I’m uh…not his mate. Just call me the nurse on duty.” Rhuin’s stomach rolled at Alena’s words. He watched as the Chosen weighed her statement and fell back into her roll.

“Then I will attend him. Worry not. He will be well again. My blood is very pure.”

“No.” Rhuin blurted from the bed and felt his face heat as three sets of eyes fixed on him. Clearing his throat he repeated himself. “No way…”

“Don’t be an idiot my brother. You need the strength.” Wrath said muscling his way into the room. Rhuin shook his head.

“I won’t take her vein.” Wrath cursed.

“Fucking martyr.”

“With all due respect my lord. Stick your opinion where the sun don’t shine. I won’t feed from her.”

“I could make it a command. We’re too fucking shorthanded for you to throw yourself a pity party and take a month to get back into fighting shape.”

Anger flared through Rhuin as he locked eyes with the king. “You won’t do it. It’d be like asking you to feed from someone other than Beth.”

The temperature in the room plummeted as Wrath seethed.

_Bad idea…_ The voice chimed in. Rhuin could’ve cared less.

“Madeline is dead my brother. You have _got_ to feed from someone. The Chosen are here for our use. Take what’s offered or you’re no good to any of us.”

“Don’t you dare bring my _shellan_ into this.” Rhuin growled leaning forward heedless of the damage he was doing to himself. “You know god damned well that you couldn’t bring yourself to take a vein that wasn’t Beth’s even if she was in the _fade_.”

“My lord.” Althea spoke up, breaking the deadlock the two males were in. “I would ease you.” She came foreword and sank to her knees beside the bed. “Take what I give freely so that you may protect us all.”

_Madeline would want you to…_

“Save it!” Rhuin barked out loud and cursed inwardly as the Chosen’s eyes widened. “Not you… I was…thinking out loud.”

“Rhuin just do it.” Wrath growled. Rhuin’s gray eyes flickered to him, then to Alena, and finally back to the Chosen.

“I can’t.” He breathed and let his gaze trail back to Alena as she stood, arms folded under her breasts, staring at the floor. He would not feed from another female in front of her. It felt like a betrayal but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

With a deep breath, Wrath was at the bedside all loom and gloom. “You don’t want her fine. But hear me my brother, you will feed by tomorrow night or I’ll make a plea to the Scribe Virgin.”

It chapped Rhuin’s ass to stare up at the king from his sickbed but it couldn’t be helped. Standing was so not an option. Dealing with the Scribe Virgin wasn’t exactly an option either so in his mind, Rhuin was at an impasse.

Turning pointedly away from the king, Rhuin gestured for the Chosen to get up. “I refuse your offer so freely given for reasons that are purely mine own. Return to your home knowing that you have not failed. Go in peace.”

The Chosen’s eyes were wide with disbelief as she did as she was told. “You have refused me.” Her voice shook. “I will do as you ask but know that you have only to call upon the Chosen and we will attend. Be well warrior.” And she was gone leaving nothing but the lingering scent of lilacs in her wake.

“Are you fucking retarded?” Wrath’s voice was a full octave lower than its usual baritone. “Did you hit your head when you collapsed in the Tomb? What the fuck has gotten into you?” Rhuin’s lips were an angry slash across his face as the king spoke. “You want to fight with your brothers but you refuse the one thing that will get you back on the streets. What exactly would you suggest I do?”

“Leave me alone.” Rhuin’s words were barely more than a whisper.

“What did you just say to me?” Wrath’s hands had become two very formidable looking fists at his sides. Rhuin ran a hand through his matted platinum hair and sighed.

“My lord, I bed pardon. I am not well and would have some time alone.” His formal inquiry only seemed to further irritate the king. As the temperature dropped further, the overhead lamp fizzled, punctuating Wrath’s anger with the pop of an exploding light bulb. A split second later, each bedside lamp followed suit and plunged the room into darkness.

With a thought, Rhuin lit every candle he had.

“I beg of you.” He tried again and heaved a deep sigh. “I will do as you ask but now is…not the time.”

“It’s the perfect fucking time. You’re just too stupid to realize it. Hear me well my brother, your _shellan_ is dead. Do you think she’d want to watch you waste away from the _fade_ where she can do nothing to help you?”

_I told you so…_

“Wrath, king or not, you need to back off my _shellan_.”

The king said nothing as his wraparounds stayed fixed on Rhuin. He knew that he was walking a fine line. Wrath was poised and deadly. He could feel it in the air and if he lipped off one more time, there was a good chance he’d take the long nap.

After a long, tense moment, Wrath let go of a heavy sigh as he turned to Alena. “Tomorrow evening you have an appointment with Havers to track down your bloodline. Butch is going to drive you.”

Her eyes snapping up, the redhead nodded. “Okay…” Wrath stared at her for what seemed like eons before he gave her a curt nod and turned storming out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

After Wrath’s dramatic exit, Alena stayed in her spot in the corner and out of the line of fire. Rhuin’s eyes hadn’t shifted from the blanket covering his legs since and he seemed to be warring with some internal issue she wasn’t sure she wanted anything to do with.

The thing was, she positively hated the hurt in his unfocused eyes. At that moment, Alena would’ve done anything to take that look away.

“Stop staring at me.” Rhuin’s voice was flat and defeated.

“I’m not…staring.”

“Yes you are. Stop it.”

“No, I’m not.” Alena sighed and moved toward the bed. “Can I get you anything?”

“Nope.” Great, he’d been reduced to one-word answers. What a fun night it was going to be.

“Then would you mind if I caught an hour or so of sleep. I’m exhausted.”

The big male’s eyes never shifted, never focused, as he gingerly shifted himself further over on the bed. To Alena’s horror, a fresh spot of red bloomed through the gauze as he moved.

“Oh for the love of shit…” She growled. “Lay down.”

Rhuin’s eyes finally moved, shooting to her with a flash of rage she felt more than saw and it stopped her in her tracks.

As soon as the look registered, it was gone, replaced by the selfsame sadness that had shown itself as Wrath spoke. Luckily, Rhuin did as he was told.

Without so much as looking toward his face, the redhead carefully peeled back the bindings on his chest and hissed.

“What?” Rhuin asked but Alena got the sneaking suspicion that he really couldn’t have given less of a shit.

“This…doesn’t look like it’s changed. It hasn’t healed at all.”

Rhuin’s rueful chuckle above her brought her eyes to him. “I told you it’s not going to. I need to feed.”

“Then why didn’t you?” She asked leaning back on her heels, her hands clenched in her lap. “That…woman was more than willing.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me. You said you’d answer any questions I had.”

“Humans don’t bond like we bond with our mates.” He virtually spat the words. “So you wouldn’t understand.”

The condescending tone he was using set Alena’s teeth on edge. “As you’ve spent the last couple of days trying to convince me, I’m _not_ human so why don’t you stop feeling sorry for yourself and let me in on the big secret?”

Rhuin’s face was a blank mask as he lay there and let her work. “Male vampires…bond with their mates. They want no other than their females and should something happen to their females…”

“I think I get it.” Alena could tell it was a sore subject. “And…you had a mate.” Rhuin nodded, a bare twitch of his neck. “And…”

“She’s dead.”

If the tension got any thicker, Alena would’ve choked on it.

“But you’ve got to feed.” She pressed on as she dabbed at the raw flesh with a sterile pad. Rhuin said nothing. “You do have to feed.”

“Look, drop it okay?”

The king was right. Rhuin was having himself a big old pity party.

“No. Wrath is absolutely right. You’ve got to get yourself back up to full speed. This, whatever it is you’re doing right now, is selfish and quite frankly about the most unattractive thing I’ve ever seen.”

The small indignant noise that escaped the big male nearly set off a giggling fit. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rhuin seethed. Alena could feel the tension in the muscles of his stomach. There was a fine irate trembling throughout his entire body.

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of this. It’s starting to click a bit.” Her tone was harsh in contrast to the gentle way her hands skipped over his injuries. “You’re pouting and it’s such an extreme case of pout that you’re going to let yourself shrivel up and die. Real mature Rhuin, real mature.”

“Where the hell do you get off?” He spat and tried to move away from her. Alena just dropped her weight down across his thighs and continued to prod at him.

“You brought me here, remember? You dropped me into your world full of good guys and bad guys and blood drinking and crazy disappearing acts so don’t ask me where I get off when you are the only person here that I even remotely trust more than your average mugger and now even you are hanging me out to dry!”

Alena surprised herself with the anger in her words. Sure, she knew she was scared. It was a sort of low-level pulse constantly beating behind everything else but she had no idea it was so big in her mind.

As the terrified lump rose in her throat, she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears in check. There was no way she was opening up to him now, none. Better to just change the dressings and attempt a few hours of sleep. Let the big bastard stew for a while. He deserved it. He really did.

Without a word, Alena slid off the side of the bed and stomped toward the bathroom. Vishous had gotten the first aid kit from there originally. She was hoping that there’d be more gauze…and boy was there. As she pulled open the medicine cabinet, she felt like she’d stepped onto a set for ER. It was packed to the rafters with suture kits, and bandages, and lo and behold enough gauze to mummify half the population of the city of Detroit.

Grabbing an armload, she bumped the cabinet shut with her shoulder and made her way back to the bedroom.

Rhuin looked ever so slightly less irate as she dumped the packages down onto the duvet and climbed back up. Tearing open another alcohol pad, she bent over his chest, picking away dead tissue with a pair of surgical scissors and swabbing away anything that could have potentially brought on an infection.

The silence stretched on so long, Alena thought her ears might burst from it. All she could hear was her own heart beating its way out of her chest and the intermittent hisses and grunts from Rhuin above her. It was not only uncomfortable it was infuriating.

_This is so it. Once I get this done, I’m going back to my room so I don’t kill him myself._ Alena thought and continued to chew on her cheek. With a deep breath, she tore into the packages of gauze and began laying the clean strips across Rhuin’s wounds.

“I…thought of you.” Rhuin’s voice, though barely a whisper, shattered the thick silence like a brick through a plate glass window.

“Did you now? When?” Alena kept her voice calm and neutral.

“During…this.” He told her and gestured to the raw flesh of his chest. “I thought of you and…it made all of it more bearable.”

_Well goddamn…_

“Why would you think of me?” She chanced and continued carefully placing the dressings.

“I…don’t know. I should have been thinking of my _shellan_.” He said. “But instead, it was you that eased me.”

Alena realized that her hands had stopped and with great effort, she got them moving again.

“Thank you.” He finished and dropped the crook of his elbow over his eyes.

_And what the hell does a girl say to that?_

Alena’s mind had gone from pissed off to overload in approximately three seconds. He’d thought of her to ease the suffering he was being put through? What did that mean? _Probably nothing_.

With a yawn, Alena finished taping the gauze in place and did her best to push Rhuin’s confession out of her mind. The big male hadn’t moved since and his breathing had leveled out nicely. It was good. He needed sleep.

Point of fact, so did she. She’d nodded once or twice since taking over babysitting duties but she’d been terrified of not being conscious should he need anything. Now that he’d opened his eyes and talked, she was pretty sure he’d be alright.

“Do me a favor and don’t die while I get some rest.” She whispered as she gathered the packages and deposited them in his trash basket. “I’ll just be down the hall.”

Stretching, she turned on her heels and headed for the door. Her hand on the knob, she stopped dead as Rhuin grunted in his sleep. Alena was at the bedside in a flash.

His big hands were knotted up in the blankets again and the tension was back in the set of his jaw. Her heart went out to him. So much pain.

With a sigh, Alena raked her hands through her hair and carefully climbed up beside him. Reaching out, she smoothed his hair back. As soon as she made contact, Rhuin seemed to relax again.

“Are you that afraid of being alone right now?” She suspected that, yes he was and continued to run her fingers through his silky strands. The more she touched him, the more he seemed to calm.

Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, she shifted her position and lay down beside him. No sooner than her head hit the pillow, Rhuin moved in his sleep until all of his side was touching all of hers. Immediately, his breathing eased, deepening into the heavy restful sleep he so desperately needed.

Alena smiled. In her twenty-five years, she’d never been needed. If this was what it felt like, she found she could absolutely get used to the sensation.

 

The shutters had just lifted for the night when Rhuin’s bedroom door opened and the scarred brother let himself in. Alena virtually leapt from the bed, grabbing a book off the bedside table brandishing it as threateningly as she could muster.

“Don’t you know how to fucking knock?” She hissed and dropped the book in her irritation.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist female. I’m taking over so you can get to Havers.” His voice was low and husky as he leaned casually against the wall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his work out pants and his feet crossed at the ankles.

“Oh.” She managed and attempted to straighten her slept in ensemble. “Just…let him sleep. Okay?”

The brother shot her a dry stare and said nothing.

“Right…” Alena muttered and set about making sure Rhuin was comfortable. _Christ that bastard was scary looking!_ As she moved around the room, she could feel his yellow eyes tracking her every move. She felt like a deer in the sight of a gun. Her shoulders tingled as if at any moment, he was going to pop off a round just to see what she’d do with a bullet to the spine.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He growled as if reading her mind and pushed off, walking toward her. God he was big. He was easily as big as Wrath and he was officially the biggest person she’d ever seen in her life.

“W…what are…what do you mean?” She gasped as she backed up bumping into the wall.

“Exactly what I said. Don’t. Flatter. Yourself.” Each word was punctuated. “You’re afraid of me, I can smell it on you. It’s like burning leaves doused in gasoline in my nose.”

“Z.” Rhuin croaked from the bed. Both heads snapped toward it. “Leave her the fuck alone could you?” As if a switch was flipped, the male’s demeanor changed.

“What’s doin?” He said and actually grinned down at Rhuin.

“Feel like shit.” Rhuin sighed and attempted to shift. It went badly. “Like you read about.” Z nodded.

“Female’s headed to Havers with Butch. I’m gonna chill here with you for a while.” Yawning, Rhuin nodded and carefully repositioned himself.

“Yeah so…I’m gonna go.” Alena said and made a beeline for the door.

“Alena.” Hearing her name in Rhuin’s deep masculine voice made her heart hit double time as she turned toward him.

“Hmmm?”

“Be careful. The cop’s good people but he’s human.”

“So was I last week and I’m willing to bet he’s got a gun. I don’t. We’ll be fine.” She said attempting to be jovial and carefree.

“Just…be careful.” Rhuin’s voice was grave as he spoke.

“I…will.” She stammered and with a final glance at Z, she slipped out the door.

 

Butch stifled a low whistle when Alena met him in the foyer. The girl was a straight up knock out and while his head was still somewhere else, it didn’t stop the red-blooded male in him from admiring the scenery.

“You ready to go?” He asked and tugged on the cuff of his Louis Vuitton. The sparkle from the diamond cufflinks he’d borrowed from Phury caught his eye and reminded him that even though a couple of years ago he’d been half-way to a coronary, he’d moved up in the world. Even if it wasn’t his world. It was good.

“Yeah.” The little redhead said and pulled down the hem of her black tee. It was a nervous gesture and Butch knew it. She was scared to death and he couldn’t blame her. He remembered when Beth had been through the same thing. As much as he hated to admit it, at least she’d had some sort of buffer between what she was and what she’d become. Wrath had firmly entrenched himself in her heart before everything went to shit. Butch doubted Rhuin had done the same.

No, Butch didn’t know that brother too well. He’d disappeared shortly after Butch had arrived and after that, no one had much spoken of him. It was like it was a sore subject. If one of the boys slipped, another would shoot him a death look and the subject would disappear in a puff of uncomfortable silence. From what Butch could gather, they boys didn’t take kindly to disappearing acts. _Tohr for instance…_

The thought made Butch’s stomach shrivel up tight. That brother he did know and damn did he miss him. They all did. They just hoped he was…

“Butch?” A tentative voice yanked him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

The redhead looked even more uncomfortable than when she’d come down the stairs. _Nice job asshole._

“Yeah, I’m good.” He tried to smile. It felt constipated so he cut the crap and made for the door. Luckily, Alena followed so he didn’t have to explain anything.

As he opened her door he got a good whiff of her and rocked back on his heels. Shit she smelled good. It was like the last rain before the snow started to fall and it took the fight right out of him. The female could outright incapacitate a guy if the wind was right.

Shaking himself out of the stupor, he closed her in and made for the driver’s seat. Butch turned the key and Nas started thumping through the speakers so loud it made his fillings rattle. The poor kid looked like she’d been shot at so as he eased the volume down he tried to shoot her another reassuring smile.

_Damn V and his fuckin music…_

“S’okay… Vishous didn’t turn the volume down, no problem.”

As he watched her, she seemed to relax a bit and that was good. She settled into the leather bucket beside him and snapped her seatbelt tight. “Ready to roll.” He said and backed them out onto the road before heading toward the gate.

“So…where are we going?” Alena asked after such a long silence that Butch nearly forgot she was there. As he eased up to a stoplight he looked over.

“We’re gonna take you to Havers and see where you fit in, I guess.”

“Yeah but, where are we going?” She asked again. “Is there like a special vampire hospital or something or is this one of those freaky back alley gigs?”

Butch had to laugh. She might’ve been scared but she was smart and no amount of terror was going to get in the way. “I guess you could call it a hospital. Havers lives in this big house over by the river. The basement is set up as a medical facility. Real state of the art shit…er…stuff.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her grin. “Don’t clean it up on my account.” She muttered and sunk lower in the seat. “So we’re going to his house?”

Butch nodded.

“That’s weird.”

“Not to these guys it isn’t.” He told her and made a right. “It’s not like they could just go wandering into the nearest ER and expect everyone to keep it on the down low. They have their own arrangements and they’re underground so the sun’s not an issue.”

“Makes sense I guess.”

“Yeah…seems to.” Jesus could the tension be any thicker? Butch was doing his best to be unassuming, non-threatening, pleasant even but the girl was still shaking like a Chihuahua in a snowstorm.

He wanted to jump for joy when Havers’ massive colonial came into view. “This is it.” Butch told her and swung the Escalade into the driveway and up to a gate.

“This…is where we’re going?” Alena gasped, her eyes wide as she took in the tree-lined drive that wound up to the house-turned-fortress that served as the race’s medical facility.

Butch had to admit it was a bit daunting at first. As he pulled the SUV through the gate and took it slow, he remembered the first time he’d been there and how intimidated he’d been by the opulence of it all. They were in the ritziest part of town, pulling up to one of the nicest houses in the area. Nothing could’ve felt more unnatural to a kid from Southie who drank too much and probably spent more time in trouble than out of it. So if the kid was freaked out, he couldn’t blame her. She had no idea the world she’d gotten herself chucked into.

“We’re not going into the main house.” He didn’t think it’d help but he didn’t know what else to tell her. “Clinic’s in the back and down an elevator. You can’t even tell it’s there unless you know what you’re looking for.” Alena nodded looking a bit distracted and popped her door as soon as they came to a stop. “Whoa…” Butch said stopping her with a hand on her arm. “Hold up a second.”

Before she could protest, he was out on the pavement, Glock out and tucked in against his thigh inconspicuous-like. He scanned the yard for anything out of the ordinary and once he found everything exactly in its place, he backed up to her door and opened it for her. “After you.” He said casually and stepped up to her side.

“What’s with the piece?” She asked without looking at him. Butch was taken aback. She’d noticed his gun? _Alright hawk-eyes, I may have misjudged you…_

“Just in case is all.” Butch told her and pushed the button beside the door. Half a second later, the door buzzed as a lock clicked and he led her inside.

 

As the elevator doors opened, Alena stepped onto the set of _ER_ …wait…no…it was more like _Star Trek_ with the blinking lights and myriad screens. The pristine white floors and cool blue walls were meant to be calming but to Alena, it felt like the walk to the death chamber.

_Dead girl walking…_

The thought played over and over in her head as Butch walked her over to what appeared to be a nurse’s station and checked her in. This was it. If this didn’t pan out, she was back on the pavement looking for a job and a place to live. _And dodging undead things that want to make me stop breathing just because of my DNA._ And wasn’t that thought just so cheerful.

“Now what?” She breathed turning toward her escort. Butch didn’t look so good. Alena knew damn well he was trying hard make her comfortable but now that they were standing in the clinic, he looked like he might just be coming apart at the seams.

“Waiting area’s over there.” He said and gestured to two rows of chairs clustered around a TV mounted to the ceiling and on mute. It looked just like any other hospital waiting room she’d ever seen but she knew as she looked at a woman and a small child that were already parked there that this place was different.

_They’re vampires too. Oh my god they look so normal._

She couldn’t quite pull her eyes away from the scene. The mother was sitting, her legs crossed and reading a back issue of _Woman’s Day_ , while a boy of maybe seven years old played with a toy truck on the floor. It was all so everyday. She could’ve passed them in a grocery store or at the mall and not blinked an eye but as she looked at them, she could tell. Alena could just _tell_ they were what she was.

“That’s some crazy otherworldly stuff right there.” She muttered to herself.

“What’s that?” Butch asked. Alena shook her head but he didn’t notice. His hazel eyes were too busy scanning every corridor that branched off from the centrally located nurse’s station.

“Something wrong?” She asked, her eyebrow rising toward her hairline. The question seemed to snap Butch back to the situation at hand.

“No. Everything’s cool. We’re good to go. Just gotta wait for the doc to check you out and then we’ll head back.” Even as he spoke, his eyes drifted again. He was looking for something, someone maybe.

“Who are you looking for?” That hit a nerve. Butch’s face closed down tight as he turned to her. There was no more nice guy. It was all cop and all business. Alena didn’t like it.

“No one.” He bit the two words out and turned toward the chairs. Alena followed him, pulling the edges of her zip up sweatshirt tighter around her.

As she took a seat, her gaze was drawn back to the mother and son combo across the way. It was all starting to make sense. The boy on the floor was going to do exactly what she did and he’d wake up the next day a vampire and to these people, to everyone she’d seen in the clinic, it was fact. It was life and not supernatural phenomenon.

_They really are another species. Shit,_ I’m _another species…_

“Ms. Markus?” Her head shot up and her heartbeat beat it double time. “The doctor will see you now.”

The fear clawing for the surface again, Alena glanced to Butch. The cop face was gone and in its place was a look of understanding and sympathy. Immediately, Alena decided she didn’t dislike him after all.

“Go on with the nurse kid. It’s gonna be fine.” God she wished she could believe him. As she stood on shaking legs, a sadness mixed in with the terror. Once the results of the tests she was about to take came in, she’d be out on the street again. She didn’t want to be. She’d only been in the mansion for a couple of days but at least it was familiar-ish. There were faces there she recognized and with the exception of Zsadist, everyone was sort of nice to her. She didn’t want to leave.

 

“Spit it out Z.” Rhuin groaned as he woke up to find the brother’s eyes boring into him.

“Nothin to say.” He growled and continued digging at his nails with the tip of a blade. Rhuin sighed and immediately regretted it. His chest felt like tearing paper mache.

“That’s bullshit my brother. The air still isn’t right between us. I can feel it.” Rhuin so didn’t want to be having this conversation and he _especially_ didn’t want to have it with Zsadist. The brother was more apt to stab something as talk to it and in his present state Rhuin was in no condition to try to defend himself.

Zsadist heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward bracing his forearms on his thighs letting the dagger hang limp in his hand. The brother was gathering his thoughts. Jesus, Rhuin didn’t know if he could get used to this. Zsadist was thinking. He didn’t think the male did anything but rock the instinct. If it was breathing and he didn’t like it, Z killed it. It was that simple and until he saw him with his _shellan_ , Rhuin didn’t think Z liked anyone. He tolerated the brothers but he was pretty sure that was because of Phury made him.

Now? It was like Dr. Phil had had a heart to heart with the brother and made one hell of a breakthrough.

“Where did you go?” He asked finally and Rhuin felt the temperature start to fall. Z was not okay but this not okay was different. He was…hurting.

“I just…”

“Save it.” Z bit out. “It doesn’t matter. Forget I fucking opened my trap.”

For some reason, Zsadist’s dismissal pissed Rhuin off.

“Fuck you.” He snarled and shifted the blankets around his legs. “You either want to know or you don’t. If it’s that big a deal get it off your chest now because we’re supposed to be square now. I bled for you.”

“I didn’t fucking ask you to did I?” Z’s eyes bled from the yellow of his twin’s back to black.

“You know it had to be done. Tradition dictates…”

“Fuck the traditions!” Z jumped up and started to pace. He stalked across Rhuin’s carpet like he was trying to wear a track in it. “You betrayed us!”

“My _shellan_ died Zsadist!”

“It would’ve been easier if you’d have followed her into the _fade_!”

Rhuin was so shocked by Z’s words he couldn’t speak. _That_ was how Z felt? Sweet Virgin, was that how they all felt? It would’ve been better just to stay gone. They could’ve gotten on with their lives. Rhuin could’ve continued his slow descent into oblivion. Little did Zsadist know how close he had been to following Madeline after all.

“You…left us. You let us down.” Zsadist continued walking slower.

All at once, the fight bled out of Rhuin.

“I know I did.”

“And that’s all you’ve got to say huh?”

_You don’t owe Zsadist another explanation. You gave him a_ rythe _. Your conscience is clear._ Not helping… The voice was so wrong. He owed them all so much.

“What more do you want me to say?”

“An explanation would help. Your _shellan_ died.” Z took a deep breath and brought his hand up to scrape along his buzz cut. “I’m…fucked if something happens to Bella. I _know_ that.” He paused, his eyes somewhere between canary and midnight. “But there is no way I would run out on the race.”

“How can you know what you’d do?” Rhuin’s voice was barely audible. He was afraid to raise it. If he did, he was sure he’d start screaming. “You don’t. You have no idea how it feels to lose someone that means everything to you. I don’t see you getting all bent out of shape over Tohr.”

_Wrong thing to say…_

Even as the voice spoke, Zsadist’s blade buried itself in the wall beside Rhuin’s head.

“Don’t go there my brother. Don’t fucking go there.” Zsadist’s voice was a growl, his eyes gone totally black again.

“Why not? It’s the same thing isn’t it?”

Zsadist’s mouth opened then shut again as he stopped and dropped himself back down into a chair. “I don’t know.”

What the fuck did that mean? “How can you say you don’t know? At least I let everyone know that I was leaving. From what you all told me, Tohr just dematerialized out of the training facility, which never should’ve been able to happen, and you haven’t heard from the brother since.” Rhuin let his gray eyes drive the point home. “I tried to do it right. I just couldn’t…” Christ he didn’t have the words. “You don’t know what that felt like, what it still feels like.”

Saying the words out loud ripped off the feeble band-aid Rhuin had put over the trauma. It was like living it all over again. Madeline was dead. She was gone and it was all because Rhuin hadn’t gotten there in time.

Why had she followed? She _knew_ it wasn’t safe. Why couldn’t she have just stayed at home…

The fucking tears were back and Rhuin slammed his lids down on them. The last thing he needed was Z watching his outpouring of emotion.

“I didn’t get to her either.” Z said after a long moment. Rhuin’s head snapped to the brother.

“She wasn’t your responsibility.” He said, his voice shaking.

“The fuck she wasn’t. She was your _shellan_. You are my brother. It was just as much my problem.”

“She…” Rhuin began, a sob wracking through him.

_You never lived this. Let it out._ Rhuin ignored it.

“She didn’t understand. Her family kept her so…sheltered.” Christ his face was leaking and he hated it. Zsadist’s expression however, was calm and blank. At least the male wasn’t mocking him openly. Rhuin was pretty sure that’d happen at first meal. They’d all have a laugh at his expense and dig into their eggs. _What a frigging nightmare._

“Nothin to be done about it now.” Z finally broke through the haze of Rhuin’s misery. “You came back right? So get your ass out of that bed and do what you came here to do.”

“If you remember correctly, you guys beat the shit out of me. I believe I’m recuperating.”

“Horseshit. You won’t do what you need to do to get well again.” What the hell had gotten into Z? Every time the brother opened his mouth, Rhuin was astounded by the words that spilled out of it. Had he been paying this much attention before? He didn’t think so. But whatever had happened while he was gone was straight out of _Plan 9 From Outer Space._ Rhuin found himself wanting to check Z’s neck for marks. There was no way this was the same brother.

“What are you talking about?”

“Feed asshole.” Z snapped and got up to retrieve his knife from the wall. “If you’d have done that, you’d be about ready to get back on the streets with us. Maybe even tomorrow night.”

“How did you do it?”

“What?”

“Live off of humans.” Zsadist shifted in his chair and eyed the door. Obviously it was not something he wanted to talk about.

“I just did.” He said anyway. “I don’t recommend it.” That was clear enough at this point.

“You still fought.”

“I’ve always fought.” Z spat.

“But you had to be so weak. I couldn’t…” Why was he having this heart to heart with Zsadist? Where was Phury when he needed him?

“Would you let that shit go? You came back poppin off about starting back where you left off but you’re still layin here whining. Feed, get on your feet, get back in the game. If you don’t…” Z stood up, his chest heaving with what Rhuin was almost positive were unspoken thoughts. “Lay there and finish dying so the rest of us can do what we do.”

Rhuin could only stare at him as the male’s twisted lips tightened and he walked out the door.

 

Zsadist stalked down the hall and back to his room. His brain was a mess. Well, more of a mess than usual and part of him was pissed off at Rhuin for putting him there. It’d been a long time since he’d felt this sort of rage plowing through him and listening to Rhuin let it rip had send him spiraling in a direction he no longer wanted to go in.

Goddamn Rhuin for coming back! No, he didn’t mean that. Of all the brothers, he and Rhuin had always understood one another. _Until the mating at least._

Rhuin had changed after that and Z had resented him for it. It wasn’t until Bella had weaseled her way into his heart that he’d understood. And Rhuin’s big ass showing up on the doorstep had brought it all back to the forefront.

“Z?” Bella’s voice as he opened their door melted a big part of the chunk of ice in his chest.

“Hey _Nalla_.” He breathed and smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, her hand resting on her abdomen. She was protecting the young, _their_ young. As he thought about it, the bonding scent flooded out of him. This was his family and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t kill to protect it.

“You okay?” She asked, her beautiful face tilted to the side in concern. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Z nodded and pulled her into his body, inhaling the scent that was totally unique to her. “Rhuin’s an ass.” Her laughter bubbled out of her and sent his heart to hammering.

“Why do you say that?” He shook his head. How did he tell her what was doing before she showed up? He was so not mentioning the carnage he and Rhuin used to get into. Christ the two of them used to go all Hannibal Lechter on _lessers_ before they poofed them back to their master. Bella didn’t need to know about that. Hell, he wasn’t even particularly proud of it anymore.

But Rhuin’s return had pulled all those feelings back to the surface. He couldn’t believe that looking at him had made him miss those nights. Made him miss the meetings after a night of hunting where they would stand on opposite sides of Wrath’s study and keep their damn yaps shut because it was no one’s business but theirs. The brotherhood didn’t need to know what they did to make the job palatable. That was all there was to it.

“Rhuin and I have…history.” He finally said and released her reluctantly. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn’t follow his meaning. She didn’t have to. It was… _Oh fuck it…_ “We used to hunt together.”

“Okay.” She said as she pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. “And now he’s back. You won’t have to hunt with Phury every night anymore.”

“Things are…complicated.” He sighed and flopped onto his back on their bed. “I…think I hate him.”

Bella’s familiar weight eased down beside him. “You don’t hate him.”

“Yes. I do.”

“No you don’t or you wouldn’t be this upset about it.”

“I’m not upset.” More of her beautiful laughter. Funny how no matter what, she didn’t irritate him they way everyone else did. Ah the joys of bonding.

“You are so upset. You’re cold.”

And that pissed him off too. He hated that he was irritated enough to subject her to his moods and he hated that she was right but respected her for her candidness. She didn’t pull punches the way some of the brothers still did. It was like she was the only one who had any faith in his growing reformation.

“I don’t know how to feel. I don’t do so good with this emotional shit.” With a sigh, Bella sat up on her knees and bent down, kissing him thoroughly. God that was good. “The male is in that room letting himself die and for what?”

“He’s hurting.” His _shellan_ said simply. _Fuck…_

“That’s not my problem.”

“I beg to differ.” She told him. Damn it. She was right again.

“So maybe it is.” He sighed. “He’s been feeding on humans. Fuck Bella, he used to be so…” Zsadist hated that he was new to this whole sharing thing. He just didn’t have the words.

“Big.” She inserted and Z nodded against the pillow.

“And now he…”

“Looks like you did.” Zsadist let out a deep breath but didn’t respond.

“The brother is still big. He was always big, like Hollywood big.”

“But he doesn’t look like he did.” Bella surmised. Z shook his head. “And you’re worried about him.”

Shit, was that it? Was he worried about the male? This living with emotions was so much harder than it needed to be.

“He refuses to feed. He refused the Chosen Wrath called upon for him. Fucking stupid.” Zsadist felt the anger well up in him again. “Bastard can’t afford to do that right now.”

“So take it out of his hands. Call it an intervention.” Z’s head whipped toward his mate.

“You mean make him?” Bella nodded. “That’s hitting below the belt _nalla_.”

“But he’ll thank you for it later won’t he?” Maybe he would. Zsadist didn’t know for sure. Then again, what would it hurt? Rhuin was obviously scraping the bottom of the barrel as it was. Maybe one more insult to his warrior’s ego would push him over the edge and light a fire under his ass? _Either that or make him implode_.

“You know, sometimes I hate it when you make sense.” Z breathed and tried to fight the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. Bella could always do that. No matter what, he had only to look at her and the glow of the young in her belly to feel…normal…loved…alive.

“So get up and go talk to Wrath. I’m willing to bet he’ll be on board with the plan.”

Zsadist so didn’t want to get up. It was bliss to have Bella wrapped in his arms but as per usual, she was right on the money.

“Don’t get out of this bed. I have plans for you after I do what I’ve gotta do.” His voice dropped a gravelly octave as he looked at her. He knew his need showed in his eyes and it became infinitely more acute when he saw it reflected back from hers.

“I love you _hellren._ ” She said huskily and kissed him.

_Christ, get up…now…before you lose control of yourself._ Damn it, emotions, duty… Why did this have to be so hard? _Speaking of hard…_

Zsadist kissed her on each side of her neck and forced himself off the bed. This had to be done now or Rhuin would never help himself and Sweet Virgin could they use him on watch.

“Stay. Put.” He growled again as he reluctantly edged toward the door. Bella’s dark eyes sparkled with his meaning. Got to go…now. “Love you.” He grinned and headed into the hall. He had to talk to Wrath. Get the male on board with this ambushing Rhuin thing. That was all there was to it or the male lying in the bed would stay there until he rotted and as much as Zsadist hated to admit it, he didn’t want to lose another friend.


End file.
